


Just the way you are

by AryaCahill



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death Fix, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fix-It, Multi, Will go as far as Wano I think, i don't know what to tag
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaCahill/pseuds/AryaCahill
Summary: Comment réagir lorsque tout ce que l’on connaît est bouleversé ? Arianne Martin n’avait pas du prévu de répondre à cette question, mais le destin en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Voyant toutes ses certitudes changer, apprenant plus sur elle-même et le nouveau monde qui l’entoure, elle finit par réaliser que la frontière entre la fiction et la réalité est bien fine.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

C’était le calme plat sur Grand Line. Aucune tempête à l’horizon. La seule chose qui rompit cette faible accalmie fut un sous-marin jaune, avec un jolly roger peint dessus, qui remonta à la surface pour permettre à ses occupants de profiter de ce répit rare sur la mer de tous les dangers. Les habitants, sûrement des pirates au vu de l’emblème de leur équipage, sortirent et commencèrent, pour certains à pêcher ou pour d’autres à s’amuser. Tous étaient habillés de la même façon ; c’est-à-dire une combinaison blanche assortis d’un couvre-chef pour la plupart. Seulement deux personnes se distinguaient ; un ours blanc portant une combinaison orange qui dormait le flanc contre le pont, et un homme qui était appuyé contre celui-ci. L’homme avait une peau halée, des yeux gris et des cheveux d’une couleur noir corbeau. Il avait deux boucles d’oreilles en or à chaque oreille et les lettres D, E, A, T, H tatouées sur ses doigts. Il portait un sweat jaune et noir avec dessus le même jolly roger présent sur la coque du sous-marin, un jean tacheté ainsi qu’un chapeau nordique blanc tacheté de noir et sur son épaule se tenait un nodachi.

Soudain, il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu’un de leurs camarades aux cheveux bruns portant une casquette bleue et rouge dit alors :

« Capitaine, j’ai pêché une fille !! »

Ledit capitaine sortit de ses pensées, se leva de l’ours et se dirigea vers son subordonné, un sourire fourbe collé au visage.

« Shachi, si je me déplace pour rien, tu auras le droit de faire une visite dans mon laboratoire, dit-il avec un ton sadique.

-Hein ? Non, non, je vous promets, elle est vraiment là, dit Shachi, la voix tremblante d’appréhension. » 

Le capitaine vit enfin la jeune fille. Elle était âgée d’environ dix-huit ans. Des cheveux bruns entouraient ses épaules mouillées et son corps pâle et pétrifié de froid était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle serrait dans ses bras un sac à lanière comme s’il s’agissait de la dernière chose qui la rattachait à la vie et dans sa main droite était coincé une paire de lunettes. Le chirurgien de la mort la regarda, stupéfait, puis dirigea son regard tout autour de lui et du sous-marin, comme pour vérifier qu’ils étaient bien seuls au milieu de l’océan. 

« Mais enfin, nous sommes en pleine mer, d’où peut-elle venir ? »

Mais pour répondre à cette question, revenons quelques heures en arrière, mais dans un monde différent cette fois-ci.

Je courais, ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée J’étais à bout de souffle. Mes jambes ne pourraient bientôt plus me porter et mon sac à lanière battait contre celles-ci, me rendant l’effort plus difficile. Heureusement, j’arrivai à destination. J’entrai dans mon lycée et me dirigeai vers un endroit qui, à cause de venues répétées, me devenait familier. Une voix nasillarde utilisant habituellement un ton hypocrite me parvint.*

« Mademoiselle Martin, j’attendais votre arrivée avec impatience malgré l’heure tardive. Mais, n’est-ce pas aujourd’hui que vous avez cours avec Mme Masson ? Vous savez pourtant qu’elle ne tolère que très peu les retards, depuis le temps, non ? »

Je fis un sourire crispé. Cette vieille peau n’en ratait jamais une pour me ridiculiser et se moquer de moi !

« Si, Mme Dodds. Je vais y aller d’ailleurs, au revoir. 

-À demain alors et ne cours pas dans les couloirs, ce serait dommage de te faire coller encore une fois, dit la secrétaire avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais oui c’est ça vieille chouette, murmurai-je. »

Dès que Mme Dodds ne fut plus dans mon champ de vision, je me mis à parcourir les couloirs en courant.

« Et merde, il a fallu que mon réveil ne sonne pas et que mon père soit parti avant, pile aujourd’hui, comme si la harpie ne m’avait pas déjà assez dans son collimateur ! Et les deux autres vont encore se moquer de moi ! »

Je parvins à ma classe, pris une respiration pour me préparer et frappai à la porte.

« Entrez. »

J’ouvris la porte et vis tous mes amis qui me regardaient avec pitié tandis que la professeure, une femme d’une trentaine d’années, mais dont le maquillage et l’allure sévère cachaient avec efficacité son jeune âge, me regardait, une lueur meurtrière flottant dans ses yeux. Et voilà, c’est reparti ! Je soupirai, sachant d’expérience ce qu’il allait se passer.

« Mademoiselle Martin, vous croyez vous tellement intelligente que vous pensez pouvoir rater l’un de mes cours ? Ne répondez pas et ne soupirez pas espèce d’insolente, je ne veux pas vous entendre jusqu’à la fin de ce cours, c’est-à-dire ce midi ! »  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
« Un vrai tyran cette prof’, je te jure !

\- Surtout que tu es parmi une de ses boucs émissaires préférés…

\- Alors arriver en retard n’arrange pas ton cas !

\- Non, mais sérieux, j’ai vraiment la poisse ! Déjà mon réveil sonne une heure plus tard, mon père est déjà parti donc il ne peut pas m’emmener contrairement à d’habitude, ensuite le bus me passe juste devant et il a fallu que tout cela arrive le jour où on commençait par la harpie de l’espagnol ! Le sort s’acharne sur moi ou quoi ? »

Les cours de la matinée étaient finis et, avec Allie, Caleb, Alexia, Rebekah et Jake, nous étions partis, comme bon nombre des lycéens de cet établissement, déjeuner sur le toit.  
Allie Jorion était blonde aux yeux marrons et ses cheveux atteignant le milieu de son dos était la plupart du temps attachés. Elle préférait porter des vêtements à coloris militaire ou noir et blanc. Elle était fille unique, mais je la considérais comme ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Elle était à mon grand damne plus grande que moi, même si ce n’était que de quelques centimètres. Allie voulait devenir la meilleure karatéka au monde de sa génération. Elle pratiquait ce sport depuis toute petite et avait d’ailleurs déjà participé aux Jeux Olympiques de la Jeunesse. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière d’elle que je ne l’étais déjà, même si j’avouais que j’étais parfois envieuse qu’elle sache ce qu’elle voulait faire depuis toute petite alors que j’étais toujours dans le brouillard concernant mon avenir et ce que je voulais faire une fois le lycée fini alors que la date butoir se rapprochait à grand pas. 

Caleb Dumas était mon meilleur ami depuis tellement d’années que je ne me verrai pas vivre sans lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Son air espiègle était rendu plus proéminent par le fait qu’il était plus petit que moi et son sourire en coin, toujours prêt à dire une remarque sarcastique ou une blague pour nous amuser ou nous sortir d’un mauvais pas. Il était très agile et avait une propension à toujours s’attirer des ennuis et à nous attirer dans ses galères. 

Alexia Durand était une jeune fille rousse avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage et certaines parties de son corps qui autrefois la complexaient, mais elle avait fini par s’affirmer et prendre confiance en elle. Ses yeux bleus marines transmettaient en permanence sa joie de vivre. Elle se jouait de sa petite taille par des blagues. Et oui, elle avait raison, en ce qui la concernait, tout ce qui est petit est mignon ! 

Rebekah Leroy était une grande lycéenne qui faisait parfois plus âgée que son âge avec son air plus mature et pensif que la plupart des personnes de notre lycée. Elle arborait de beaux cheveux noirs qui cascadaient jusqu’au milieu du dos et ses yeux vert émeraude étaient les plus beaux que je n’avais jamais vu.

Jake Klein était un jeune homme de grande taille (et il ne se gênait pas pour nous taquiner à ce sujet), de peau mate aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleur noisette. Il était mature, mais sans pour autant ne jamais rater une occasion de s’amuser.  
Nous formions un groupe hétéroclite, mais uni et ils étaient pour ainsi dire mes seuls amis. On se connaissait depuis tout petits et partageait depuis plusieurs années une passion : le manga One Piece.

« Vous avez vu le dernier épisode ? Il est trop bien et …

\- Non, ne dis rien, je veux le voir ce soir !

\- Moi, je m’en fiche, je veux savoir si Law va être sauvé par Luffy et Violet !

\- Hum…non tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser le voir et tu verras bien ! »

Nous mangions sur le toit du bâtiment du lycée lorsque le temps le permettait, afin de profiter de l’air frais, ne voulant pas rester enfermés dans le réfectoire une fois que chacun d’entre nous eut récupérer son repas. Le lycée était situé en plein centre-ville alors nous ne pouvions pas sortir comme nous voulions pendant les pauses. Chaque occasion de respirer de l’air frais était alors la bienvenue. Nous étions installés près de la rambarde pour ne pas être dérangés. Je me levai et la longeai pour ne pas perturber d’autres lycéens afin d’aller ramener mon plateau au réfectoire avant de prendre mes affaires de cours qui étaient dans ma classe. À ce moment, Mark et sa bande entrèrent sur le toit, ce qui attira l’attention de tout le monde. Ils adoraient nous embêter, notre groupe et moi, et se dirigeaient d’ailleurs vers nous. Il ne semblait pour l’instant ne pas avoir fait attention à moi ce qui pourrait peut-être me permettre de partir tranquillement. Sauf que voilà, il fallait s’en douter puisqu’aujourd’hui n’était définitivement pas mon jour, l’un de ses gros malabars me bouscula en passant et je perdis l’équilibre. En tentant en vain de me rattraper à quelque chose, je vis Allie qui se précipita vers moi et m’attrapa la main, mais je l’entrainai dans ma chute. Nous tombions en hurlant de toutes nos forces et essayant de nous agripper l’une à l’autre, mais la vitesse de notre chute ne nous ne le permettait pas. Alors c’est comme ça que ça va se finir ? Écrasées contre le béton de la petite cour de notre lycée ?

La chute me semblait interminable et j’en vins à souhaiter que cela se finisse vite. Sauf qu’au lieu de percuter le béton avec violence, je pénétrai dans une matière liquide et je sentis celle-ci pénétrer dans ma bouche. Elle avait le goût du sel. De l’eau de mer ? Qu’est-ce que de l’eau faisait ici ? Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis que de l’eau à perte de vu. Il n’y avait aucune trace de mes amis, ni du lycée, juste des fonds marins, des coraux et des poissions qui me regardaient étonnés, je suppose, et me passaient devant. J’essayai de nager jusqu’à la surface, mais mes forces me quittaient et soudainement, je n’avais qu’une envie ; me laisser guider par le courant et ne plus me débattre. Je m’évanouis et sombrai dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

Le silence complet. Je m’attendais à entendre les bruits des machines qui devaient normalement m’entourer ou alors des bribes de conversations, des bruits de passages, cela au final m’importait peu. En cet instant, je préférerais entendre un vacarme épouvantable et même pire ; un concert de hard-rock. Vu comment ces gars chantaient ou plutôt hurlaient, j’étais sûre de ressortir de ce concert sourde. Je préférerais tout cela à écouter le silence glacial qui m’entourait. Bon réfléchissons ma vieille, après une chute pareille, je ne pouvais qu’être que dans un hôpital ou plutôt ce qui devait rester de moi. Sauf que dans ce que cas, il y avait un problème. Je n’avais mal nulle part. Enfin, pas que ce soit vraiment un problème, hein, mais après être tombée d’une telle hauteur, je devrais avoir au moins une fracture. Et si ce que j’avais vu était vrai ? J’étais tombée dans un océan ? Mais alors, dans l’hypothèse que ce se soit réellement passé, qui aurait bien pu me repêcher ? En tout cas, quoi qu’il se soit passé, l’endroit où j’étais en ce moment était vraiment bizarre, car un hôpital était normalement un lieu plein de vie, de personnes et de bruits, ce qui n’était pas du tout le cas maintenant. J’étais perdue, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m’attendait une fois que j’aurais ouvert les yeux. Je me décidai enfin à le faire, pouvant enfin contempler l’environnement autour de moi.

Brusquement, je me redressai et observai la pièce dans laquelle j’étais. Le sol était métallique tandis que les murs étaient blancs. Plusieurs lits étaient alignés et des rideaux blancs et gris les séparaient. Des meubles métallisés étaient placés contre les murs et sur les tiroirs étaient mis des étiquettes indiquant leur contenu. Je ne savais pas vous, mais moi, voir les mots « scalpels », « écarteurs » et « seringues » juste en face de moi alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, ça me calmait directe. Je déglutis. À côté de moi se trouvait une table de chevet où étaient posées mes lunettes rondes. Je les mis et essayai de me lever. Je chancelai un peu, mais je parvins à rester debout sans m’écrouler. Je cherchai des yeux mon sac, en vain. Je savais pourtant qu’il était ici ; il était à mon épaule lors de ma chute. Mes sauveurs, peu importait leur identité, devaient l’avoir. Il suffisait donc de leur demander de me le rendre et de partir tranquillement comme si de rien n’était. Oui, voilà ma vieille, on va faire ça !

Une nouvelle détermination s’empara de moi et je me dirigeai vers la porte de cette infirmerie. Mon attention se tourna vers le miroir près du dernier lit alors que j’allai ouvrir la porte. Je m’approchais dudit miroir et me détaillai longuement. Mes cheveux bruns, d’habitude lisses, étaient ébouriffés et m’atteignaient jusqu’aux omoplates. Ma peau était étonnement blanche, comme lorsque l’on réchappe de peu de la noyade. Mes questions me revinrent avec force. Et si c’était vrai ? Mes yeux bleu clair étaient striés de rouge ; de sang tel qu’ils le sont lorsque l’on passe beaucoup de temps dans l’eau (ou que, le plus souvent dans mon cas, on passe trop de temps sur l’ordinateur ou que l’on a passé une nuit blanche). Je portais les mêmes vêtements qu’avant ma chute, c’est-à-dire des sous-vêtements noirs, un débardeur blanc et un jean. Je remarquais que j’étais pieds nus. Ils avaient dû enlever mes converses et mes chaussettes pour que je sois plus confortable pour me reposer. J’aimerais pouvoir dire qu’après être tombée d’une hauteur d’au moins six mètres et vraisemblablement dans un océan pour me réveiller dans une infirmerie d’un endroit inconnu, je ressemblais à un mannequin sauf que déjà que d’habitude j’en étais loin mais alors actuellement, j’approchais plus du zombie que du top-modèle !

Je me détournai du miroir et sortis de cette pièce. Je marchai pendant une dizaine de minutes et pu me rendre compte d’une chose essentielle si je voulais un jour sortir d’ici : c’était un véritable labyrinthe ! J’avais l’impression de tourner en rond. Des voix me parvinrent. D’après celles-ci, je pus savoir qu’il y avait au moins deux personnes dans l’endroit où je me trouvais, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Je me dirigeai avec empressement vers la source de ces voix. Le couloir était sombre et était éclairé par quelques lampes au plafond, il y avait des dizaines de portes en bois dont une était ouverte et la pièce adjacente allumée. Les voix semblaient parvenir de cette pièce. Je m’avançai et découvris une cuisine avec deux personnes à l’intérieur qui étaient assises autour d’une table rectangulaire. Ils étaient habillés d’une combinaison blanche avec un jolly roger noir et jaune dessus. L’un d’eux avait un couvre-chef noir avec un pompon rouge, la visière jaune et un nom écrit dessus : Penguin. L’autre avait les cheveux bruns et une casquette bleue ayant une visière rouge. Ils entretenaient visiblement une discussion animée. Je m’avançais dans l’entrée de la cuisine et fis connaître ma présence en toussotant légèrement. Ils me regardèrent, figés, pendant un moment avant de paniquer et de s’exciter soudainement, me faisant sursauter à mon tour.

« Shachi, qu’est-ce que l’on va faire ? Le capitaine a dit qu’il ne fallait pas qu’elle se lève sans son accord ! dit celui au chapeau noir et jaune.

\- Mais je n’en sais rien ! Je suis aussi paniqué que toi, je te signale ! lui rétorqua le dénommé Shachi.

\- Bah tu devrais savoir, d’habitude, tu arrives bien à trouver des excuses !

\- Tu peux parler ! La dernière fois, c’est toi qui as baratiné Bepo, non ?

\- Oui, mais là, c’est le capitaine ! »

Ils ne semblaient plus faire attention à moi et je les observai. Leurs prénoms, leurs habits et leurs façons d’agir me faisaient penser à deux personnes, sauf qu’il était normalement impossible que ce soit vrai. Je me décidai à poser La question qui m’aidera à savoir le nom de l’endroit où j’avais atterri.

« Hum…Dites, on est où ? Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Tous deux s’arrêtèrent de se disputer et me regardèrent. Ils se redressèrent et me fixèrent avant de sourire.

« Tu es sur le Polar Tang, le sous-marin des Heart Pirates, dit fièrement Shachi.

\- Et nous sommes Shachi et Penguin, les mécaniciens en chef de notre beau submersible », continua Penguin.

Ah. Là, je nageais en plein délire ! J’étais dans le monde de One Piece ! Bon attendons une seconde avant de paniquer, c’était peut-être une très mauvaise blague, une caméra cachée et des gens allaient venir en riant et en criant des « surprise ! On t’a bien eu, hein ? ». Je fermais les yeux et comptais jusqu’à trois dans ma tête pour enfin rouvrir mes yeux. Rien n’avait changé. Bon…là il fallait vraiment que je vérifie quelque chose. Je sortis de la cuisine sous leurs regards étonnés et me mis à courir en cherchant la sortie. Je vis dans un hublot du couloir que le sous-marin était émergé. Parfait, je vais pouvoir aller dehors. Je trouvai la porte de sortie, l’actionnai et la franchi. Aussitôt dehors, je pris une inspiration d’air frais. J’étais bel et bien sur le submersible des Heart Pirates. En pleine mer. Aucune île ou côte à l’horizon. Mon cerveau dût surement marquer un temps d’arrêt car je me rendis que j’avais retenu ma respiration. Devant moi, la mer s’étendait à perte de vue et je voyais quelques petits rochers qui dépassaient à certains endroits de la mer. J’étais bel et bien dans le monde de One Piece …moi qui en avait tellement rêvé avec mes amis…c’était incroyable. Soudain, j’entendis une voix m’interpeller.

« Miss, je croyais avoir dit à Shachi et Penguin de te surveiller. Il n’y a vraiment que Bepo pour exécuter mes ordres à la lettre. »

Je me retournai et vis Trafalgar Law dans toute sa splendeur ; appuyé contre la paroi du Polar Tang d’un air nonchalant avec son sourire en coin, son nodachi posé contre son épaule, son chapeau nordique sur la tête et les manches de son sweat remontées jusqu’à ses coudes. Il me fixait de ses yeux gris et ses cheveux corbeau étaient cachés par son chapeau blanc tacheté. Il devait être là avant mon arrivée. Je n’eus pas le temps de lui répondre que les deux mécaniciens arrivèrent en trombe et faillirent me rentrer dedans. Ils n’avaient pas encore vu Trafalgar et celui-ci ne semblait pas encore décidé à faire savoir sa présence.

« Vite, vite, il faut que tu rentres et que tu viennes avec nous avant que le capitaine ne te voie !

\- Trop tard, Penguin, dit le principal concerné avec un sourire narquois. »

Lentement, les deux compères se retournèrent, le visage crispé par l’appréhension.

« Capitaine ! On n’avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l’intention de cacher le fait que la fille s’était échappée. Jamais on ne ferait ça, vous nous connaissez… »

Le chirurgien de la mort les fit taire d’un regard et souris avec un air sadique.

« Vous rangerez et nettoierez, tous les deux, la chambre froide ainsi que le bloc d’opération. Dans tous les recoins évidemment. Et bien sûr, je ne veux pas voir un seul grain de poussière. »

Après avoir dit cela et observé les deux amis gémir de désespoir, Trafalgar Law se tourna vers moi.

« Eh bien, miss, que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »


	3. Chapter 3

« Ton nom ? »

Nous étions dans sa chambre qui lui servait visiblement aussi de bureau. Trafalgar Law était en face de moi, assis sur la chaise de son bureau tandis que j’étais installée sur son lit, n’ayant pas d’autre chaise dans la pièce. Après le départ de Shachi et Penguin qui étaient partis faire avec ‘joie et entrain’ leur corvée, Trafalgar m’avait ensuite regardé, puis demandé de le suivre et emmené jusqu’à sa chambre où nous étions encore. Pourquoi je dis Trafalgar ? Je ne savais pas trop pour vous, mais moi, je ne pourrais pas l’appeler Law alors que je venais de le rencontrer et surtout je pensais qu’il ne le voudrait pas. Ah, tiens d’ailleurs je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu. Il avait visiblement l’intention de me faire passer un interrogatoire, sauf que je savais très bien qu’il y aura des questions auxquelles je ne pourrai malheureusement pas répondre. Je ne savais même pas moi-même comment j’étais arrivée là ou plutôt si je le savais, mais il ne me croirait pas et ce serait compréhensible. Il ne valait mieux pas que je lui dise que je venais d’un autre monde. Après tout c’est quand même le chirurgien de la mort, pas un bisounours et surtout, il me prendrait pour une folle. Alors je…

« Miss ?

\- Hein ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait ? Trafalgar avait l’air énervé et agacé.

« Je t’ai demandé ton nom. Alors ?

\- Je veux mon sac d’abord, répondis-je du tac au tac. »

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Mmh... Je ne crois pas non. Tu l’auras après. Tu peux voir cela comme une « motivation » pour répondre à mes questions.

\- Non, je le veux maintenant. Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Il ne manquerait plus qu’il ne voie ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur et je serais foutue. Son visage s’assombrit et il reprit une expression neutre.

« Ne me donne pas d’ordres, miss. Et ta confiance m’importe peu. Alors maintenant réponds. Ton nom, prénom, âge et l’endroit d’où tu viens, dit-il d’un ton sec. »

Mais… mais quelle gourde ! J’avais complètement oublié qui j’avais en face de moi ou quoi ? Avec Luffy, ça aurait pu passer, mais là… Plus le choix, il fallait que je lui réponde. Je soupirai et obtempérai.

« Je m’appelle Arianne Martin, mais ma famille et mes amis m’appellent Aria. J’ai dix-huit ans.

\- Et tu viens d’où ? On t’a retrouvé dans la mer, au milieu de nul part. Il n’y avait aucune trace d’un bateau ou d’une quelconque embarcation. »

…Et merde ! Je disais quoi moi maintenant ?! Me voilà bien ! Il ne me restait plus qu’une solution : improviser ! Après tout, il fallait bien que mes cours de théâtre servent à quelque chose !

« … Je viens d’East Blue.

\- De quelle île ?

\- Elle est toute petite, tu ne risques pas de la connaître.

\- Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- …Hum, euh c’est…Eulalia.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air d’en être sûr miss.

\- Si, si c’est ça, dis-je avec empressement, un peu trop même. »

Si seulement je pouvais lui enlever ce sourire narquois et suffisant de son visage, j’avais l’impression qu’il me narguait comme s’il savait que je mentais ou du moins, que j’essayais.

« Très bien et donc que faisais-tu au fond de l’océan ?

\- J’avais chaud donc j’ai voulu me rafraîchir. »

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils, visiblement ma petite blague ne lui avait pas plu. Il se redressa et me regarda avec un air sévère. Bon visiblement cela ne lui suffira pas, mais il y avait une histoire qui pourrait convenir et être assez plausible, je pouvais bien tenter, au point où j’en étais…

« Je m’étais dit qu’à mes dix-huit ans, je partirai en mer en quête d’aventure. Malheureusement, un mois après, une tempête m’est tombée dessus et je suis passée par-dessus bord de mon petit bateau. »

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes et continua à me fixer. Soudainement, il se leva.

« Aller viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

-Hein ? Ma chambre ? Mais…

-Nous sommes en pleine mer, on ne peut donc pas te déposer sur une île, miss. De plus, je ne pense pas que rester dans l’infirmerie soit confortable. Surtout qu’il nous reste un peu moins d’une semaine environs pour arriver à la prochaine île. À moins que tu ne préfères que l’on ne te balance à la mer ? »

Le capitaine des Heart se dirigea vers sa commode et fouilla dans le deuxième tiroir. J’en profitai pour regarder sa chambre en détail, sans ses yeux gris posés sur moi tel des rayons X. Son lit était mis contre le mur à la gauche de la porte. Une commode et une armoire lui faisaient face. En face de la porte se trouvait son bureau et à sa droite, une porte devant sûrement mener à une salle de bain. Le sol était en bois et sur les murs métalliques étaient accrochés des posters wanted où je pus reconnaitre Luffy et Eustass Kidd parmi beaucoup d’autres. Une bibliothèque trônait à côté de son bureau, remplie de livres. Certains, par manque de place, étaient empilés ici et là dans la pièce. Sûrement tous des livres de médecine. La chambre du capitaine Trafalgar Law était spacieuse et rangée ; à une exception près : son bureau. Des dizaines de livres étaient entassés, dont certains avec un équilibre précaire, des feuilles dépassant de leurs pages ; cela ne laissait au médecin qu’un espace de travail réduit avec des feuilles empilées dans n’importe quel sens. Avec tout ce bazar sur son bureau, je me demandais comment il faisait pour s’y retrouver.

Je redirigeai mon attention sur lui. Il se retourna finalement, des vêtements dans ses mains. Je levai les yeux pour le regarder dans une sorte de question muette.

« C’est pour toi. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester avec ces vêtements, non ? Cela ne sera sûrement pas à ta taille, mais tu devras t’en contenter.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Je les pris, me levai du lit et me rappelai une chose.

« Je peux avoir mon sac maintenant ? J’ai répondu à toutes tes questions et tu m’as dit que… »

Je m’interrompis lorsque je vis ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire sarcastique.

« Ah ? Tu y croyais vraiment ? »

Trafalgar émit un petit rire narquois et je serrais les dents d’appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre. Ce n’était pas vraiment le fait de ne pas avoir mon sac qui m’énervait…en fait si, je l’adorais. C’était le dernier cadeau que mon frère m’avait offert avant qu’il ne parte et j’y tenais beaucoup. Cependant, j’avais encore plus peur par rapport au fait que Trafalgar pourrait décider de satisfaire sa curiosité et d’y jeter un coup d’œil. Et oui, comme une idiote, avant-hier, j’avais emmené au lycée deux tomes de One Piece ; le premier et le dernier sorti ; c’est-à-dire lorsqu’ils sont à Wano ! Tout cela pour convaincre une camarade de classe de le lire…des fois, moi et mes supposées grandes idées… J’étais en fait à jour quant à l’histoire, contrairement à certains de amis qui ne regardaient que les épisodes ou attendaient que les tomes sortent pour les lire. Oui, je savais, lire les scans, c’était Mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. J’avais tellement envie de lire la suite chaque semaine !

A l’intérieur, il y avait aussi mon portable, mon ipod, mes recharges (bah quoi ? Il y avait des prises dans ma classe, j’en profitais !), mon casque, mes écouteurs de rechange, mes clés, mes deux mangas, un paquet de gâteau, des mouchoirs ainsi que des serviettes hygiéniques et mes cours. S’il tombait dessus je serais franchement mal barrée !

« Je te le rendrais lorsque j’aurais décidé que tu ne représentes aucun danger pour mon équipage et moi-même. »

Alors ça, il n’y avait pas de risques. Je ne savais pas me battre au corps à corps. Quant à l’escrime, il ne fallait même pas y penser. J’arrivais même à me couper avec un couteau à beurre, vous savez ces petits couteaux à bouts ronds, c’était dire ! Sinon je me débrouillais plutôt bien au tir à la carabine à la fête foraine…Mais c’était quoi ces pensées morbides ?! Je ne veux tirer sur personne, moi ! Nan, mais reprend toi ma vieille !

Trafalgar sortit de la pièce et je le suivis. Bon une semaine en mer et après je resterai sur la prochaine île pour essayer de trouver Luffy et les chapeaux de paille parce que je me doutais bien que contrairement à eux, Trafalgar ne me permettra pas de rester sur son sous-marin et encore moins de rejoindre son équipage. De cette façon, je pourrais peut-être trouver une manière de rentrer chez moi plus facilement et rapidement. Il s’arrêta devant une porte, un couloir plus loin. Sauf que je ne le vis pas, plongée dans mes pensées, et lorsqu’il se décala, je me pris la porte en pleine tête telle la grande maladroite et tête en l’air que j’étais. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j’étais tombée ou rentrée dans un mur... Je me redressai en silence et le fusillai du regard lorsque je le vis sourire d’un air moqueur et émettre un petit rire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, lui dis-je, vexée.

\- Mais je n’ai rien dit, répondit-il amusé. »

Il ouvra la porte et me fit entrer la première avec un sourire moqueur. J’entrai dans la pièce en le remerciant silencieusement d’un mouvement de la tête.

La chambre était petite, les murs étaient de couleur chocolat, sauf celui contre lequel était le petit bureau, qui était blanc. Il y avait le lit qui était à l’opposé de la commode et de l’armoire ainsi que d’une porte. Je me retournai vers Trafalgar pour le questionner en silence sur son utilité.

« C’est la salle de bain. Vous n’êtes que deux femmes dans ce sous-marin et je ne vais pas te laisser partager une salle de bain avec ma subordonnée tant que je ne serai pas sûr que tu n’es pas un danger pour elle et pour nous tous aussi accessoirement, expliqua-t-il.

\- Merci et je comprends bien sûr, dis-je en lui souriant. »

Trafalgar sourit moqueusement avant de s’approcher de moi.

« Tu devrais en profiter pour l’utiliser miss. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes d’avoir quelqu’un qui ressemble à un épouvantail dans mon sous-marin, me dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique tout en me détaillant. »

Connard ! Evidemment je ne pouvais pas lui renvoyer le ‘compliment’ ; son teint mate, ses tatouages, ses yeux gris, son sourire sarcastique et même ses cernes lui donnaient un air mystérieux et sexy. Alors pour toute réponse, je le repoussais vers la porte tandis qu’il continuait de ricaner. Soudain, alors que j’allais fermer la porte, Trafalgar bloqua la porte à l’aide de son bras et me regarda d’un air sadique et sérieux.

« Ne crois pas que je n’ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu m’as menti tout à l’heure et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je vais le découvrir. J’obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Il reste moins d’une semaine avant la prochaine île, je compte bien le savoir avant, dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Cela tombe plutôt bien ; je m’ennuyais. À demain miss Aria. »

Après un dernier regard, Trafalgar s’en alla, les mains dans les poches, me laissant pantoise, bouche bée et figée comme une imbécile sur le pas de la porte. Eh, mais il n’avait pas le droit de m’appeler comme ça, seulement mes proches le pouvaient ! Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour lui en faire la remarque. Je refermai doucement la porte et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Finalement il ne s’était pas laissé prendre par mon mensonge. Cela allait être encore plus dur de cacher la vérité que ce que je croyais. Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir et me détaillais. Il n’avait pas tort, c’est vrai, mais il n’aurait pas dû le dire pour autant. Une bonne douche et un sommeil bien mérité devraient m’enlever cet air de déterré. Après m’être lavée, je restais en sous-vêtements, n’ayant pas de pyjama et préférant garder les vêtements que m’a donné Trafalgar pour le lendemain. Il faudrait d’ailleurs que je fasse laver mes vêtements. Ils avaient beau ne plus être mouillés après avoir séché pendant que je me reposais dans l’infirmerie, ce n’était pas vraiment agréable et propre de les remettre après avoir fait une baignade forcée dans l’océan.

Je me couchais et me remémorais les événements récents. J’espérais que mon père ne s’inquiétait pas trop, que mes amis allaient bien et que…Mes amis ? Allie ! Mais quelle gourde ! C’était pourtant évident ! Elle était tombée avec moi en essayant de me sauver, donc elle était sûrement dans ce monde aussi ! J’espère qu’elle n’était pas en danger, même si c’est vrai que de ce côté-là, je n’avais pas vraiment de soucis à me faire, même si je ne pouvais m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. Allie faisait du karaté et était vraiment douée. Elle était aussi plutôt douée dans l’art de nous sauver des plus grosses galères dans lesquelles Caleb arrivait toujours à nous mettre. Je me promis de la retrouver. Une fois que nous serons ensemble et si nous sommes toujours saines et sauves, nous trouverons ensemble un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Je m’endormis en pensant à la dure journée que j’avais eue, tout en était sûr que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans une ville de France, par un temps ensoleillé, un groupe d’adolescents empruntait le chemin du retour du lycée, tout en discutant avec entrain. Parmi ce petit groupe hétéroclite se trouvait une brune dont les cheveux atteignaient ses omoplates et dont les lunettes noires et rondes faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleu clair. Elle était plutôt grande, portait une veste en jean, un short marron, un t-shirt beige et des converses blanches. Elle discutait avec une blonde dont les cheveux, qui étaient attachés et dont certaines mèches tombaient sur son visage, allaient jusqu’à la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux étaient de couleur chocolat, elle était grande, portait une veste militaire, un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et des rangers. L’un de leurs amis était d’une taille moyenne presque petit, avait des cheveux couleur corbeau et des yeux argent pétillant de malice. Il était vêtu d’une veste noire ainsi que d’un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur, seul se distinguait son t-shirt blanc. Une autre avait des cheveux roux, lisses qui s’arrêtaient à ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d’une robe bleue et de bottines noires, ses yeux bleu marine regardaient son amie aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude, elle avait un air distant. Elle était habillée d’une robe blanche et de sandales noires. Le dernier, un jeune homme brun au teint halé et aux yeux chocolat avait un sourire éclatant, portait une chemise blanche et un pantacourt en jean. Les lycéens discutaient avec enthousiasme.

« Non, mais franchement c’est n’importe quoi ! Vous avez bien vu l’emploi du temps que l’on a cette année ? On va devoir se lever tôt tous les jours, se lamenta la brune.

\- Aria, tu n’exagères pas un peu là ? On finit tous les jours tôt après tout, ça compense, dit la blonde à l’allure athlétique.

\- Voyons Allie, tu sais très bien que pour Aria, le sommeil est sacré ! ajouta celui aux yeux d’argents.

\- Oui, c’est comme à la soirée organisée par Rebekah, enchaina la rousse en jetant un coup d’œil à la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, puis regarda le jeune homme à la peau halée. Le lendemain matin, elle avait balancé son oreiller sur Jake qui avait eu le malheur de perdre à pierre, feuille, ciseaux et avait donc dû la réveiller.

\- Il l’avait cherché. Il s’était jeté sur moi pour me réveiller, se justifia Aria, vexée.

\- Voyons, tu sais très bien que je voulais juste te faire un gros câlin, ricana Jake.

\- En m’étouffant ? demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

\- Exactement ! »

Rebekah émit un petit rire amusé, mais ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le lit tout en marchant alors que le reste de la bande continuait de discuter et se chamailler. Elle releva soudainement les yeux de son ouvrage pour les poser sur la brune.

« Au fait, tu ne devais pas savoir s’il partait aujourd’hui ? »

Aria baissa la tête et une lueur triste passa dans yeux.

« Si, acquiesça-t-elle, les résultats seront révélés ce soir. »

Les discussions qui avaient cessés reprirent, mais avec moins d’entrain qu’avant.

* * *

« Aria ! Réveille-toi ! »

Je n’avais aucune envie d’ouvrir les yeux et encore moins de me lever. J’ouvris les yeux à contrecœur et dévisageais Penguin qui venait de me réveiller « avec douceur » évidemment. En clair, il m’avait secouée. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit sourire et me redressai sur le lit. Il me regarda comme s’il venait de voir Eustass Kidd lui faire un numéro de french cancan puis finir par un clin d’œil avant de disparaître ; c’est-à-dire la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ah tiens, pourquoi il était tout rouge là ? J’avais fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, encore ? Je baissais la tête pour voir pourquoi Penguin faisait une tête pareille. Un ange passa, puis deux, trois…jusqu’à sept. Et puis…

« Aaaaaah ! Espèce de pervers, sors de ma chambre !

\- Je te jure que je n’ai rien vu, dit Penguin, les mains sur les yeux…mais les doigts écartés. »

Hier soir, je m’étais couchée en ne gardant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements. J’avais oublié ce « détail », au contraire de Penguin qui l’avait bien remarqué et en avait profité. Bon c’est vrai que mes « atouts féminins » n’étaient pas énormes, mais quand même, ce n’était pas une raison ! C’était d’ailleurs la seule chose qui me complexait avec le fait de devoir porter des lunettes depuis toute petite ; j’étais aussi myope qu’une taupe !

« Dehors !!

\- Okay, okay, mais je t’attends dans le couloir, le capitaine m’a dit de t’emmener dans la cuisine pour te présenter aux autres. Au fait, tes chaussures avec tes chaussettes sont devant ta commode, tu les avais oubliés dans l’infirmerie. »

Il sortit en s’excusant. Je mis mes lunettes et me levais tout en repensant à mon rêve. Cela s’était passé il y a six mois, le jour de la rentrée. Je me souviens que le soir même, mon frère était rentré à la maison après une journée à la fac et je crois que je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Les résultats aux examens étaient tombés et trois semaines plus tard, Percy était parti aux Etats-Unis suite à son intégration à un programme d’étude pour sa deuxième année de fac de droit grâce à ses résultats aux examens. Il nous avait laissé ma sœur et moi avec notre père. Cassie, qui était en troisième et avait quinze ans, et moi, qui étais en terminale, nous confions souvent à lui et il avait toujours été là pour nous. Il fallait dire que ce n’était surement pas à notre père que l’on irait parler de nos problèmes ; il nous parlait comme si nous étions en primaire, un vrai papa poule ! Mais il était un peu étouffant des fois, même si je savais que c’était parce qu’il nous aimait. Cependant, je savais que lorsqu’il travaillait, rien ne pouvait le distraire tant qu’il n’avait pas découvert quelque chose ou qu’il n’avait pas trouvé le coupable de son enquête actuelle. Mon père, Xavier Martin était commissaire de police et faisait son travail avec fierté. Le départ de Percy avait laissé un vide dans notre famille, mais je le voyais souvent grâce à l’ordinateur et je lui parlais grâce à mon téléphone ce qui avait considérablement réduit ce vide. Il était heureux aux Etats-Unis alors j’étais heureuse pour lui, il le méritait.

J’allais dans la salle de bain pour me laver, puis m’habillais des vêtements que m’avait donné Trafalgar hier soir. Il y avait un sweat bleu avec le jolly roger des Heart Pirates dessus et un jean tacheté. Je nageais carrément dedans, ils allaient bien se moquer de moi ! Heureusement, mes chaussures étaient à ma taille, elles ! Je remontais les manches, inspirais, réarrangeais mes cheveux, actionnais la poignée de la porte et sortis dans le couloir. Dès que je fus sorti, Penguin s’approcha de moi, me détailla et me souris d’un air amusé.

« Les vêtements de Law te vont vraiment bien, j’adore !

\- Pas de commentaires s’il te plait, je ne ressemble à rien là-dedans, c’est horrible, dis-je désespérée à l’idée qu’il se moque de moi plus longtemps.

\- Ah oui je confirme, me dit-il avec un faux air compatissant avant d’éclater de rire face à la tête que je faisais. »

Il rigola encore quelques minutes et essaya de s’arrêter.

« C’est bon ? T’as fini ? demandais-je, irritée. »

Il acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la cuisine tout en discutant. Penguin était quelqu’un de très gentil et drôle, j’étais sûre que je pourrais très bien m’entendre avec lui. Il était de ces personnes qui pouvaient redonner le sourire aux autres, même dans les pires galères. Un peu comme Caleb et Percy en fait. Quelqu’un sur qui on pourrait compter en toutes circonstances.

« Aria ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? dit Penguin. »

Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Attends tu veux dire à part être tombée d’un immeuble, m’être réveillée dans un autre monde (même si je l’adore, hein, n’allez pas faire de conclusions hâtives), que je ne savais pas comment rentrer chez moi, que je ne pouvais en parler à personne pour l’instant, que ma famille et mes amis devaient s’inquiéter et je ne pouvais pas les rassurer et ma meilleure amie, qui était aussi tombée en voulant me sauver, était très probablement dans ce monde et Allie pouvait être n’importe où. Mais sinon, cela va, tout baigne, et toi ? La famille et tout, ils vont bien ?

« Non, non, tout va bien, j’étais seulement perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Cela je l’avais bien vu, cela fait bien deux minutes que je t’ai posé une question. »

Je baissais la tête, embarrassée.

« Désolée. »

Penguin éclata de rire.

« On dirait Bepo, dit-il entre deux rires. »

Bepo, le navigateur de l’équipage, ours polaire parlant de son état, ayant la manie de s’excuser lors de n’importe quelle situation. Je n’étais pas censée le connaitre, j’allai donc faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas, lui et tout l’équipage d’ailleurs. Je n’avais, pour l’instant d’ailleurs, rencontrer que Trafalgar, le capitaine ainsi que Penguin et Shachi, les mécaniciens en chef. D’ailleurs avec Bepo, je ne connaissais que leurs noms. J’avais hâte et en même temps j’étais nerveuse à l’idée de rencontrer le reste de l’équipage. Bon faisons l’ignorante.

« Qui est Bepo ? demandais-je avec mon sourire le plus innocent.

\- Tu verras bien, je te préviens, les gens sont souvent surpris en le voyant, dit-il en me faisant un sourire espiègle. »

Ah ça je voulais bien le croire ! Un ours polaire qui parlait et qui faisait du kung-fu, ce n’était pas très courant. Du moins à ma connaissance…il faudra que je vérifie, on ne savait jamais. Peut-être qu’il existait beaucoup de Minks comme lui ? Il y avait aussi Jean-Bart, un ancien esclave recruté par Trafalgar à Sabaody ainsi que d’autres personnes de l’équipage dont l’identité avait été révélé récemment, mais je ne m’en souvenais pas exactement. Je ne savais pas encore si Jean Bart était là, mais ce serait un bon moyen de me situer dans le temps vu que les supernovas étaient supposées arriver à Sabaody en même temps. Luffy et son équipage arriveraient après avoir été à Thriller Bark et avoir battu le grand corsaire Moria. Je pense que je serais plus en sécurité et sereine lorsque je les aurais retrouvés, après avoir quitté le sous-marin lors de la prochaine ile. Il fallait dire que Trafalgar n’avait pas une réputation des plus… avenantes et sympathiques, au contraire. Dans le manga, c’était l’un de mes personnages préférés, mais être devant son écran et devant la personne, il y avait un fossé énorme. Tiens au fait, en parlant du capitaine sadique…

« Penguin, comment cela s’est passé, hier, le rangement du bloc opératoire et de la chambre froide ? demandais-je, curieuse. »

Le mécanicien blêmit et marmonna des mots comme « plus jamais », « horrible » et « scalpels encore pleins de sang ». Vu sa réaction, c’était le dernier endroit où je voudrais aller. Je frissonnais de dégout et de peur lorsqu’il murmura avoir vu une main bouger alors que le reste du corps semblait mort. Je ne savais pas comment c’était possible et n’avais aucune envie de le savoir. Soudain, il se redressa, haussa la tête, m’adressa un grand sourire et me dis comme s’il n’avait pas raconté toutes ces horreurs :

« Ce n’était pas si terrible. Shachi et moi on est des pirates, des vrais, on a peur de rien ! Et puis les ordres du capitaine sont absolus. »

C’est cela oui ! Tu en trembles encore mon cher ! Je ne dis rien et me contentais de lui sourire. On continua à marcher sans discuter jusqu’à la cuisine. Avant qu’il n’ouvre la porte, je l’arrêtai et il me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je voulais juste savoir combien vous étiez dans l’équipage, chuchotai-je.

\- On est treize, pourquoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Je soupirais de soulagement. Treize personnes ça allait. Si j’avais atterri sur le Moby Dick avec ses mille six cent et quelques passagers, là cela aurait posé un ‘léger problème’.

« Je n’aime pas trop être au centre de l’attention, ça me gêne plus qu’autre chose et…

\- Tu devrais prendre confiance en toi, tu sais, dit-il en souriant. Bon aller on y va !

\- Quoi ? Non attends un peu Penguin ! »

Trop tard. A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu’il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l’intérieur. Le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers moi. Penguin entra à ma suite, les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison. Comme ils n’arrêtaient pas de me fixer, je reculais et me cachais derrière lui. Tous sourirent en voyant mon comportement et je vis Trafalgar se lever et se diriger vers nous.

« Eh bien, miss. Qu’attends-tu ? Arrête de te cacher et présente-toi. »

Je lui envoyai un regard noir et m’avançai devant Penguin. J’inspirai un bon coup et mis à parler.

« Je m’appelle Arianne Martin, enchantée. Mais je suppose que vous pouvez m’appeler Aria. C’est euh... bien trop long sinon... »

Dès lors tous se levèrent et vinrent se présenter.

« Salut, moi c’est Gus, le cuisinier de cette bande de morfale.

\- Eh on n’est pas des goinfres ! s’exclama la troupe, à part le capitaine. »

L’un d’eux sembla vouloir prendre la parole en premier, même si par ses œillades méfiantes, je sentais qu’il ne semblait pas approuver ma présence. Il avait des cheveux noirs courts bouclés et un cache cou rayé qui lui montait jusqu’en haut du nez.

« Je suis Uni, se présenta-t-il sobrement. »

Un autre s’avança avant de prendre la parole, visiblement plus enjoué par ma présence que son compagnon. Il était blond et portait une cagoule bleue.

« Mon nom à moi, c’est Clione et je suis mécanicien, sous les ordres de Shachi et Penguin que tu as déjà rencontré, tout comme Dan et Luke que voici. »

Une femme brune arborant un bonnet rayé sur ses cheveux frisés s’approcha et me prit la main en me la secouant énergiquement.

« Hey, bienvenue dans le sous-marin ! Moi, c’est Ikkaku. Contente ne pas être la seule femme à bord en ce moment, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d’œil et un sourire.

\- Je suis Stan, un apprenti médecin.

\- Et moi Nico, un apprenti médecin aidant le capitaine comme lui.

\- T’as quel âge ? demanda Stan.

\- Tu viens d’où ? dit Gus. »

Les questions se succédèrent sans que je ne puisse y répondre.

« Dites, si vous la laissiez-vous répondre ce serait mieux, non ? »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix. La seule chose que je vis devant moi fut une combinaison orange. Je relevai la tête et vis…

« Désolé, dit l’ours polaire en combinaison en face de moi. Je suis Bepo, le navigateur. »

Il baissa la tête et joigna ses mains. Enfin ses pattes…euh…peu importe !

« Ne t’excuse pas ! S’exclamèrent en chœur Shachi et Penguin tandis que les autres riaient et que Trafalgar se permit un petit sourire amusé. »

Pendant ce temps, je n’avais pas bougé d’un pouce et continuais à le fixer. Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi…mignon et… et puis je ne pouvais plus résister ! Je m’avançais doucement vers lui et levais la main pour le caresser. Il était encore plus doux que ce que j’avais imaginé. J’ouvrais les bras et le serrais contre moi. C’était bon, j’étais au Paradis, je pouvais mourir tranquille maintenant. Sauf qu’évidemment tout bon moment avait une fin.

« Pourquoi c’est toujours Bepo qui attire les filles ? se lamentèrent les deux compères. »

Je dû laisser ce pauvre Bepo que visiblement j’embarrassais et me retournai vers eux.

« C’est parce qu’il est mignon, dis-je comme une évidence avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Désolé, s’excusa Bepo en baissant la tête.

\- T’excuse pas pour ça ! Crièrent Shachi et Penguin.

\- Je suis d…

\- Stop !! Arrête de t’excuser !

\- Miss, les interrompit Trafalgar. Stan et Penguin vont te faire visiter le sous-marin. Ce serait bête que tu te perdes pendant le peu de temps que tu resteras à bord. »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Je les suivis en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à Trafalgar qui s’était approché de Bepo et lui parlait à voix basse. On sortit et les deux me montrèrent l’infirmerie où je m’étais réveillée, la salle commune avec des canapés, des tables basses, un escargophone et une bibliothèque. Ils me montrèrent la vigie, la salle de commande, la salle d’entraînement et les dortoirs. On descendit ensuite d’un étage. Dès que j’eus atteins la dernière marche, Penguin et Stan se retournèrent vers moi avec un air sérieux sur leurs visages qui étaient pourtant joyeux depuis le début de ta visite.

« Aria, commença Penguin, il ne faut pas que tu ouvres les pièces de ce couloir sans autorisation du capitaine.

\- Bah pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Non ce n’est pas tellement ça, c’est plus pour toi que l’on dit ça, continua Stan. »

Penchant la tête à droite, je leur lançais un regard interrogateur qui les fit sourire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux tellement savoir, ouvre l’une des portes, dit Penguin avec un sourire qui n’augurait rien de bon pour moi.

\- D’accord ! »

Trop contente de savoir, je m’avançai rapidement vers l’une des grandes portes en fer présentes dans ce couloir. J’entendis des rires étouffés derrière moi, mais n’en fis pas grand cas. J’aurais dû, vraiment. J’ouvris la porte lentement et contemplai l’intérieur. Et là je restai figé. Ah. Finalement les marmonnements de Penguin se confirmaient. Et je comprends son état de tout à l’heure…Mais bordel de merde ! Pourquoi il y a autant de cadavres !? Et c’est quoi ça ? On dirait…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! »

Je refermai la porte brutalement quand je vis un cadavre sur une table, à moitié autopsié, bouger légèrement. Je me figeai, tétanisée. Dire que je croyais qu’il plaisantait lorsqu’il parlait de mains bougeant encore et de scalpels sanglants. Je ne savais pas comment cela se faisait, mais ne voulait absolument pas le savoir. J’aurai mieux fait de me taire pour une fois et de rester avec Stan et Penguin.

« Eh bien miss Aria, on se fait une petite frayeur ? dit le capitaine avec un sourire moqueur. Ces deux-là t’avaient pourtant prévenu, non ? »

Petite frayeur ? Non mais il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?? Je venais de voir des personnes mortes et il appelait ça une petite frayeur ? Penguin et Stan n’étaient plus là, ils avaient dû partir dès que Trafalgar était arrivé. Bande de lâcheurs ! Je décidai d’ignorer le chirurgien de la mort, ce qui ne dû pas lui plaire vu la lueur sombre que je vis dans ses yeux. Bon visiblement l’ignorer ne me permettra pas d’être tranquille alors autant faire le premier pas.

« Mais au fait, tu sors d’où là ?

\- J’étais dans mon laboratoire dans la pièce d’à côté quand je t’ai entendu crier. »

Il regarda les plus grandes portes en métal au bout du couloir puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Tout au bout du couloir, il y a le bloc opératoire. Comme tu as pu le constater, ce n’est pas un couloir pour toi à moins que tu aies des compétences scientifiques …ou d’en être le sujet, termina-t-il avec un air sadique. »

Merci, mais compte pas sur moi, je sens que je vais passer mon tour.

« Justement suis-moi. J’ai d’autres questions à te poser. »

Et dire s’il te plait, ça t’arracherait la bouche peut-être ? Je suivis en silence Trafalgar jusqu’à sa chambre où il s’installa sur un siège. Je restai debout. J’étais mal à l’aise, j’espérais pouvoir partir au plus vite de la pièce. Il regarda pendant quelques instants les feuilles sur son bureau et j’en profitai pour réfléchir à propos ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui. Je n’avais pas vu Jean Bart, on était donc avant les événements de Sabaody. Ils avaient tous l’air d’être gentils, mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’être méfiante. Après tout, qui sait ce que pourrait faire Trafalgar et son équipage s’ils finissaient par savoir que je viens d’un autre monde et que je sais à peu près tout ce qui va se passer. Bon, le chirurgien n’était peut-être pas aussi dangereux et sadique qu’on le dit surtout qu’avant il était l’un de mes personnages préférés, mais entre le voir sur son écran de télévision et le voir en face de soi, il y a une grande différence, toutefois les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses alors pourquoi pas là ? Il était peut-être quelqu’un de confiance… Il l’avait été lors de Dressrosa et de Punk Hazard en tout cas. A peu près. Et puis il a sauvé Luffy à Marineford. Et étant au courant de son passé, je savais qu’il était quelqu’un de bien avant que tout ne commence, mais c’était il y a si longtemps et je connaissais les événements qui avaient tout changé. Qui pouvait rester la même personne après tout cela ?

Il se retourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu savais que lorsque tu réfléchis ou que tu es stressée, tu n’arrêtes pas de toucher une de tes mèches de cheveux ? Tu l’as fait dans ma chambre la dernière fois. Plusieurs fois. Et tu recommences depuis tout à l’heure. De quoi as-tu si peur ou pourquoi es-tu si stressée ? »

Et merde. Il était beaucoup trop observateur. Je retirais ma main de mes cheveux. Il était médecin, j’aurais dû me douter qu’il savait reconnaître les signes de stress, bien qu’il ait raison ; je le faisais aussi quand je réfléchissais. C’était instinctif…si mes profs savaient que lorsque je faisais cela ce n’était pas seulement quand je réfléchissais, mais aussi pendant un grand moment de stress, je crois que certains comme la harpie de l’espagnol en aurait profité. Sauf que là on n’était pas dans un simple cours inoffensif d’espagnol (enfin, simple et inoffensif, ça dépend pour qui, hein). Il lui suffisait de poser les bonnes questions et si je n’arrivais pas à trouver une réponse qui pourrait paraître vrai, j’étais foutue.

« Tu voulais me poser des questions ?

\- Oui, je n’avais pas terminé hier. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à ses fiches et se retourna vers moi.

« Bon, déjà tu as dit que tu étais partie à l’aventure il y a un mois, donc tu sais te battre. Tu te bats avec quoi alors ? »

Ah. Il devait vraiment avoir un don pour les questions qui fâchent, quoique…je me doutais bien qu’il finirait par poser cette question. Je pouvais mentir, mais cela ne servirait à rien, il finirait bien par voir que je ne savais pas me battre.

« Avec rien.

\- Du corps à corps alors ? Intéressant, pas mal de personnes de l’équipage se battent de cette façon.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça. Je ne sais pas me battre. Du tout. »

Il y eut un gros silence. Trafalgar me dévisageait comme si j’étais une débile profonde, ce qu’à mon humble avis, je n’étais pas… du moins je l’espérais.

« Attends là…tu as voulu partir à l’aventure sans savoir te battre auparavant ?

\- Euh…oui.

\- Donc tu es partie en toute connaissance de cause, sans arme, sans rien pour te protéger sur la mer de tous les dangers où naviguent les plus dangereux pirates ?

\- Bah ouais, dis-je finalement. »

Il me regarda longuement, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du siège et ses lèvres serrées comme s’il se retenait de me crier dessus pour ma naïveté, sauf que contrairement à ce qu’il croyait, je n’étais pas ici de mon, plein gré.

« Bon…très bien, dit-il les yeux fermés. On verra ça plus tard.

\- Euh, excuse-moi, mais comment ça « on verra ça plus tard » ?

\- Tu vas passer plusieurs jours dans mon sous-marin, tu pourras apprendre un minimum. Ce sera toujours plus bénéfique et productif qu’attendre, les bras ballants dans le vide à ne rien faire, que l’on arrive sur l’île. D’autant plus que si quelqu’un, que ce soit la marine ou des pirates, nous attaque, tu ne pourras pas te défendre. Et il est hors de question qu’un de mes subordonnés se blesse en te sauvant parce que tu es tellement idiote que tu ne t’es même pas entrainée avant de partir à l’aventure. »

Ah, oui effectivement il marquait un point et pas n’importe lequel. Il fallait vraiment que je puisse me défendre au cas où je rencontrerais un psychopathe. Quoique je disais ça, mais le propriétaire de ce sous-marin était pas mal dans le genre psychopathe avec sa chambre froide et son laboratoire. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu’il faisait dans ce dernier cet après-midi. Mais Trafalgar était quand même un médecin, un chirurgien même ; ce qui voulait dire qu’il se préoccupait des autres, les aidait. Un homme qui soignait les autres peu importe qui ils étaient et d’où ils venaient, un peu comme ce qu’il avait fait avec moi, ne pouvait être profondément méchant, sadique…

« Tu as de la famille ? »

Hein ? Ah tiens l’interrogatoire reprend ! Là au moins je peux dire la vérité sans problème.

« J’ai un frère, Percy, de vingt ans et une sœur qui s’appelle Cassie qui a quinze ans. Je vivais avec mon père et ma sœur.

\- Et ta mère ? Que fait ton père ?

\- Mon père est… »

Commissaire de police. Mais est-ce que la police existait ici ou est-ce qu’il y avait seulement la marine ? Parce que si je disais avoir un père dans la marine (qui devait être l’équivalent de la police, en fait), j’étais bonne pour des heures d’interrogatoire. Bon c’était le moment de faire un peu fonctionner ton imagination ma vieille. Quant à la deuxième question, je ne pouvais y répondre. Bon quand faut y aller…

« Mon père est détective.

\- Ah vraiment ? Intéressant. Et l’autre question ? me demanda-t-il, la tête posée sur sa main.

\- Je n’y répondrais pas, dis-je avec le plus de conviction et détermination que je le pouvais. Et je ne changerais pas d’avis peu importe ce que tu me diras Trafalgar. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et cela ne te regarde en rien. »

Bon c’est vrai que je n’aurais pas dû répondre comme ça, mais il m’énervait à vouloir tout savoir ! Mais lui répondre comme ça n’était vraiment pas très intelligent… okay pas du tout même. Tiens pourquoi il se levait ? Trafalgar avait maintenant une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses yeux et arborait un air sérieux que je ne lui avais encore pas vu. Il s’éloigna de sa chaise pour s’avancer vers moi tel un prédateur s’approchant de sa proie, lentement, mais surement, ne laissant à la proie aucune chance de s’échapper. Malheureusement, en ce moment même, la proie c’était moi. Je reculais en essayant de ne pas tomber, parce qu’il ne faudrait pas que ma maladresse naturelle ne refasse surface à un moment pareil. Je vérifiais du coin de l’œil que son nodachi était hors de sa portée. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus menaçant.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, me dit Trafalgar, de façon à la fois menaçante et doucereuse. Aurais-tu oublié qui tu as en face de toi ? Non seulement je pourrais te tuer quand je le veux, mais je t’ai aussi sauvé la vie. Tu devrais me montre du respect et m’en être reconnaissante. Tant que tu es dans ce sous-marin, ta vie est entre mes mains alors réfléchis bien avant de parler. Surtout que tu es sans défense, ce serait tellement …facile de te faire disparaitre. »

Il prononça ces derniers mots alors que j’heurtai le mur derrière moi ; je n’avais plus d’échappatoire. Trafalgar continua à avancer. J’avais peur, je ne savais pas ce qu’il voulait faire et cela me terrifiais.

« Pourquoi m’avoir sauvé alors ? demandai-je, mon courage ayant soudainement refait surface pour pouvoir dire cette seule phrase.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, non ? »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi, j’étais presque sûre de pouvoir le toucher si je levais la main vers lui.

« Je m’ennuyai, murmura-t-il un sourire sur ses lèvres. »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reculer et de me toiser.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre ou dans la salle commune. J’ai à faire. »

Les battements de mon cœur qui s’était emballé tout à l’heure peinaient à ralentir. J’inspirais et me dirigeais vers la porte et Trafalgar me suivit. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière moi, il se ravisa et rouvrit un peu la porte, un sourire collé au visage.

\- Ah au fait, j’oubliais miss, tu portes ces habits à la perfection, ricana le capitaine des Heart avant de refermer la porte d’un geste sec.

J’étais maintenant seule dans le couloir, à repenser à ce qu’il venait de se passer, tout en marchant ne sachant où aller. Je n’avais plus qu’une seule pensée : et merde, je suis foutue.


	5. Chapter 5

Suite à notre discussion houleuse, je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible du chirurgien et donc par extension de sa chambre. Cela rendait donc impossible l'idée d'aller me reposer dans la mienne, celle-ci n'étant séparé de la chambre de Trafalgar que par un couloir, ce qui, à mon humble avis était trop peu pour ma survie mentale et physique après ce qui venait de se passer.

J'errais donc dans le sous-marin jaune, depuis plus d'une heure avec le seul but d'éviter Trafalgar et ce satané étage du bloc opératoire. Soudain, je vis une porte ouverte avec de la lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des voix se faisaient entendre ainsi que des éclats de rire et je pus distinguer cinq voix différentes. Je reconnus mes deux guides de tout à l'heure, Penguin et Stan. Quant aux trois autres, je ne les reconnus malheureusement pas, même si je me doutais qu'au fil du peu de temps que je passerai ici, j'arriverai à reconnaître les membres de cet équipage. Je ne savais que faire : aller les voir quitte à me faire bombarder de questions, au risque que ma présence les dérange ou alors continuer à marcher dans le submersible, seule avec mes propres interrogations et mes peurs qui me taraudaient ?

…Finalement, vu sous cet angle, la décision était vite prise ! Je m'avançais lentement pour ne pas leur faire peur en surgissant d'un coup, puisque depuis le début je marchais silencieusement et que personne ne m'avait remarqué ou parlé. Quoique…cela pourrait être drôle ! Surgir comme ça, en ouvrant la porte d'un coup … leurs têtes pourraient valoir leur pesant d'or…mais bon, autant ne pas paraître comme une folle dès le premier jour (enfin, c’était plutôt le deuxième jour, vu que je me suis réveillée hier. Attendez, combien de temps étais-je restée endormie ?) avec mes délires personnels. Déjà qu'avec mes réponses à son petit interrogatoire, Trafalgar devait croire que j'en tenais déjà une bonne couche, question stupidité et folie, pour être « partie à l'aventure sans savoir au préalable me défendre (et ne pas mourir d'une façon stupide) ». Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi débile sous le regard de quelqu'un. Mais le pire était que j'étais d'accord avec lui, aller vers l'inconnue sans savoir se battre dans un monde pas si inconnu tel que celui-ci était stupide, je pouvais le voir toute seule merci…mais honnêtement qu'y pouvais-je ? Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais décidé ou un jour voulu – quoique pour ce petit point-là, j'ai comme un doute – ou avais eu mon mot à dire dans ce voyage inattendu.

D'ailleurs cela me faisait penser à un hobbit qui se fait embarquer sans l'avoir voulu dans une quête pour tuer un dragon et …ah non. Désolée, c'était tout le temps comme cela avec moi. Je commençais à parler d'un truc et je finissais la conversation sur un sujet totalement opposé à celui de départ, Jake et Alexia me l'avaient déjà fait remarquer. Penser à mes amis fit revenir cette pointe de tristesse et de douleur qui était survenue lorsque j'avais compris que revenir chez moi ne se ferait pas en un claquement de doigts et que des mois ou des années seraient peut-être passés avant que je ne retrouve mon foyer et tous ceux que j'aime. Peut-être qu'Allie, qui était sûrement coincée dans ce monde aussi, aurait trouvé une solution avant moi et que nous pourrions rentrer tranquillement chez nous. Mouais, autant croire au père Noël, parce que si les choses étaient si faciles, surtout ici, cela se saurait depuis longtemps !

Bon là il était temps d'aller les rejoindre, parce que rester dans le couloir à me parler à moi-même, ce n'était pas dans mes projets à long terme et surtout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ma santé mentale.

Me décidant une bonne fois pour toute, je pressai le pas et ouvris la porte pour voir se dérouler devant moi un spectacle pour le moins comique, enfin tout dépend du point de vue. Dos à moi se trouvaient Penguin et Stan, mimant ma découverte de la Terrible Chambre Froide, comme ils la surnommaient maintenant. Penguin qui semblait jouer mon rôle, ouvris une porte imaginaire avec appréhension, s'arrêta un instant en regardant dans le vide, puis se mis à hurler avec une voix de fillette particulièrement bien faite lorsque Stan, qui faisait semblant d'être mort, un drap rouge le recouvrant, leva le bras tel un zombie. Penguin referma alors la porte imaginaire brutalement avant de faire semblant de s'évanouir sous les rires de Shachi, Luke et Clione. Son visage garda cet air horrifié et je devais avouer, à contrecœur tout de même, qu'il était doué. Seulement quelque chose me chiffonnait…je n'avais quand même pas cette horrible voix de fillette lorsque j'avais crié…si ?

« Elle a vraiment fait une tête pareille ? demanda Luke, encore hilare.

\- Vraiment, assura Stan, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Ils ne m'avaient toujours pas remarqué, étant sur le pas de la porte. Je pouvais maintenant m'apercevoir que nous nous situions dans la salle commune, j'avais finalement fait cette « petite » balade dans le sous-marin pour me retrouver dans l'un des deux endroits que Trafalgar avait cité dans sa chambre et où il pourrait facilement me retrouver. Et j'avais fait cela sans m'en rendre compte. Je me souvenais être passée plusieurs fois devant les mêmes portes, ayant déjà oublié les fonctions de ces pièces, à peine quelques heures après ma super visite du sous-marin. C'était que ce submersible était immense ! Ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'arriverai à mémoriser l'emplacement de toutes ces pièces. Et peut-être que je n'en aurais pas le temps, après tout je n’étais censée rester qu'une petite semaine.

Et pendant que je pensais à ces « détails », les quatre mécaniciens et l'apprenti médecin continuaient de se foutre de moi.

« Je te jure, je l'ai vue sursauter d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres, affirma Penguin.

\- Non, je ne te crois pas, pas à ce point quand même, s'exclaffa Clione.

\- Par contre, son cri, tout le monde l'a entendu, ajouta Shachi, un sourire moqueur collé au visage. »

Bon, là il était peut-être temps de leur faire savoir que leur conversation n'était plus privée et ce depuis un moment déjà.

« Et vous avez déguerpis plus vite que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un le faire, intervins-je. »

Les voir tous se retourner d'un même mouvement brusque avec une expression de surprise sur leurs visages me fit pouffer de rire et me réjouis. J’appréciais toutes ces petites choses qui me faisait oublier les durs détails de mes « vacances » forcées.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes… je devrais les prendre en photos et les accrocher sur les portes. »

Le silence continuait. Je m'avançai et passai entre les fauteuils où ils étaient tous assis pour accéder à la bibliothèque. Bon par contre, là ce serait bien qu'ils se remettent à parler, ce mutisme commençait à être gênant. Je me mis à fouiller du regard les ouvrages en essayant d'oublier les leurs rivés sur moi. Tiens, un livre sur les rois et reines des îles de Grand Line ! Il devait sûrement faire allusion au roi d'Alabasta et à sa fille, Vivi Nerfertari ou bien au roi Riku (ou alors ce serait Doflamingo ? Vu la personne chez je squattais actuellement, ce serait plus logique) ou alors... Bon là, cela commençait à bien faire ! Si des regards étaient des lasers et pouvaient par conséquent faire des trous, je serais un gruyère à présent ! Je me retournai lentement, les sourcils froncés dans une piètre tentative d'intimidation plutôt ridicule.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, se demandant silencieusement lequel devait commencer. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter, me demandant ce qu'il y avait de si grave pour qu'ils fassent ces têtes de trente pieds de long et me lancer ces regards atterrés. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Finalement, Shachi dût se décider ; il se leva, remit correctement ses lunettes de soleil et son couvre-chef pour ensuite me regarder avec gravité.

« Comme te l'ont très certainement dit Penguin et Stan, l'accès à la chambre froide est plus ou moins interdit, ou du moins c'est une sorte d'accord tacite. Il y a parfois des personnes que l'on emmène avec nous pour une très courte durée, moyennant quelques services en retour, mais il se peut qu'ils ne finissent pas le voyage. Ils…disparaissent mystérieusement après avoir fait quelque chose de très précis, souffla Shachi, le regard dans le vague. En fait, après être entrés dans un endroit précis… »

Le mécanicien en chef s'avança vers moi alors qu'il continuait de conter son histoire. Les autres arboraient toujours une expression sérieuse tandis que je me liquéfiais et me tétanisais sur place au fur et à mesure du récit. Et si ce qu'il racontait était vrai ? J'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort en pénétrant dans la chambre froide ? Je me mis à paniquer et mes yeux commencèrent à faire des va et vient entre Penguin et Stan en passant par Clione et Luke sans oublier Shachi bien sûr, mais aucun ne moufta, ni ne bougea. Ils restaient imperturbables, ce qui accentua ma panique et je commençai à reculer, ce qui ne servait à rien, puisque la bibliothèque était juste derrière moi. Mon dos buta à celle-ci et je me mis à chercher une échappatoire. Ma peur était à son paroxysme et Shachi s'avança de plus belle pour s'arrêter juste devant moi et ouvrit la bouche. Mais je ne sus jamais ce qu'il allait dire…

« Pff…ahahahahah ! »

Le rire de Penguin me fit sursauter et je me cognais contre la bibliothèque. Voilà qui me vaudra un beau bleu dans plusieurs heures. Je me tournais vers lui, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Je le vis, plié en deux, en plein fou rire. Fou rire qui était visiblement contagieux puisque petit à petit, Shachi, Stan puis Luke et enfin Clione le rejoignirent. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je restai adossée contre le meuble, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait faisant de moi la meilleure imitatrice de poisson rouge. Ce qui visiblement les renvoya dans leur hilarité. Luke finit par se relever et me gratifia d'un sourire qui, bizarrement, me détendit.

« Tout de même, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour garder ton calme tout du long Shachi ! J'en étais revenue à me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire et ne pas tout faire foirer.

\- Pareil ! S'exclaffa Stan. »

Oh. Ne me dites pas que c'était ce que à je pense …ce n'était tout de même pas…

« Tout cela n'était qu'une blague ?! m'indignais-je.

\- Exactement et tu as complètement marché, que dis-je, tu as couru même, se réjouis Shachi. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à garder mon sérieux. Tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était vraiment drôle, enfin pour nous surtout !

\- Mais alors tout était faux ? L'histoire sur les disparitions, les morts à la chambre froide, celui qui…

\- Ah non ça c'était vrai, m'interrompit Clione. Le capitaine n'aime juste pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, il n'y aucune interdiction. Nous évitons juste au maximum d'y aller. Mais il y a vraiment des morts.

\- Mais celui qui a bougé…commençais-je avant de me faire encore une fois interrompre, cela commençait à bien faire d'ailleurs !

\- Un peu de malice et d'inventivité suffisait, répondit Penguin qui avait enfin arrêté de rire. »

La lumière commençait à se faire et je crois savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Depuis que je les avais rencontrés, ils avaient l'air de s'être bien amusés de moi, dis donc Et je comptais bien me venger plus tard, enfin j'essayerais.

« Lequel d'entre vous était sous la table, caché par le tissu et a fait bouger le bras du cadavre ? demandais-je d'un ton glacial Je sais que ce n'est ni Penguin ni Stan puisqu'ils étaient avec moi. Donc cela ne peut qu'être que l'un d'entre vous, Shachi, Luke, Clione… »

Ils se regardèrent, gêné, avant que Luke avance et avoue, piteusement, qu’il était le fautif. Je le gratifiais alors d'un petit sourire et me retournai pour regarder les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Après ce mystérieux petit sourire, débrouille-toi pour savoir ce que je mijote et …bon pour l'instant, je n'avais pas de plan à, proprement parler. Plutôt une partie de plan. 12% de plan, je dirais. Oui, bon d'accord ce n'est pas un plan, mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Les conversations reprirent de plus belle après un silence interloqué dû à mon petit numéro et je repris, quant à moi, l'inspection de mes objets favoris. Il semblait y avoir de tous : des romans d'aventures aux livres consacré à la géographie des îles et à la navigation en passant par ceux d'histoire sans oublier bien évidemment les manuels traitant de la médecine.

« Aria ?

-Hum ? »

Je me retournai et me retrouvai devant Shachi, Penguin et Stan.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? questionnai-je, en essayant de pas trop montrer mon exaspération. »

À ce train-là, à force de me faire interrompre, je n'étais pas près de trouver un livre qui m'intéresserait assez pour que j'y consacre les prochaines heures à le lire.

« On se demandait de quelle île tu pouvais venir.

\- Oh, m'étonnai-je, ce n'est que cela ? Je viens d'Eulalia à East Blue. Trafalgar ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

Je m'étais assise par terre contre la bibliothèque et je sentais que la conversation allait être longue. Avant qu’ils ne puissent répondre, Clione et Luke regardèrent leur montre et partirent en précipitation, disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

« Le capitaine n'est pas sorti de sa cabine depuis une heure donc il ne nous en a pas parlé, déclara Shachi, amusé.

\- Et puis c'est mieux quand tu nous le dis toi-même, non ? continua Stan.

\- A moins que tu nous en veuilles tellement pour nos petites blagues que tu ne veuilles plus nous parler ? fini Penguin avec un regard complice avec Shachi. »

Et là, je vis rouge.

« Une …une petite blague ? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! m'écriai-je.

\- Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que cela arrivera, vu que tu navigues en ce moment même sur cette mer. Donc tu devrais t’y habituer rapidement, non ? Alors, comment est ton île ? Me demanda Stan, curieux. »

Bon apparemment, je n'allais pas y couper. Je n'étais peut-être pas obligée de tout modifier ?

« Eh bien, c'est une très grande île. Il y a une forêt faisant plus de la moitié de l'île. La marine y est très peu présente, mais une sorte de marine locale, un peu différente, entretient des liens avec eux et leur font souvent des rapports. Mon île est très avancée technologiquement, scientifiquement et socialement. Des choses que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer y sont construites. Les études et l'éducation sont des choses très importantes là-bas. C'est aussi un endroit où il y fait bon vivre et j'aimais y vivre, inventai-je au fur et à mesure, mais prenant des exemples quelques peu modifiés de notre monde. 

\- Pourquoi être partie alors ? »

Ah oui, bonne question. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas eu le choix ? Et que je n'en avais pas l'envie non plus ?

« La vie était trop monotone pour moi, trop vide. Je voulais vivre d'aventures et de découvertes. Donner un sens à ma vie, qu'il y ait de l'adrénaline et… je voulais vivre comme il me plaisait. »

Ah ! Ah, ah. La bonne blague. Shachi, Stan et Penguin assimilèrent ce que je venais de dire avec facilité. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà vu une île de ce genre ? Cela se pouvait avec toutes les îles qu'il y avait dans ce monde.

« Tu es donc une pirate ? me questionna Penguin. »

Moi, une pirate ? Je m'imaginai avec un cache-œil, un tricorne, une robe courte avec un corset, un legging noir une veste et un sabre…et je me mis à rire comme une idiote quand cette image me vint en tête. Les deux compères et l'apprenti médecin me regardèrent en se demandant sûrement le pourquoi du comment de ma soudaine hilarité. Je ne pouvais absolument pas leur dire, ils se moqueraient encore plus de moi, même s’ils ne le faisaient pas dans le but d'être méchants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Et puis non, réponds plutôt à ma question précédente, reprit Penguin. »

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur répondre ? Je n’étais pas du tout ce que l'on pourrait appeler une pirate lambda, même si je me doutais qu'ils n’étaient pas comme je les imaginais. Et en plus, je ne me voyais pas leur dire que j'étais une lycéenne après avoir inventé tout ce que j'avais dit avant. De toute façon, si je leur disais je devrais tout leur raconter et cela il n'en était pas question ! Et puis, après tout, qui pourrait croire à une telle histoire ? Je me décidai à leur répondre.

« Je ne suis pas du tout une pirate, plutôt une aventurière je dirais. Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal, j'explore et visite juste les îles où je m'arrêtais avec mon petit voilier, c'est-à-dire pour l'instant pas beaucoup. Je suis partie de chez moi depuis un mois.

\- Vraiment ? Tu pourrais nous parler de ces îles ? demanda Shachi. »

Euh … oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de les inventer ou de trouver une carte, ça ne se faisait pas comme ça au cas où ne tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué. Je devrais le faire puisqu'ils me dirent qu'il y avait le temps pour ça et que cela ne pressait pas, mais je me fis un devoir de leur répondre.

« Je vous raconterai seulement si vous me parlez de vos propres aventures, elles doivent être plus intéressantes que les miennes, mais… plus tard ! terminais-je avec un sourire.

\- Faut pas dire ça, c'était sûrement bien, affirma Stan. Mais parles nous plutôt plus de toi ! Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Tiens, c'est marrant, c’est les mêmes questions que celles de leur capitaine.

« Oui, un grand frère et une petite sœur qui est une vraie peste ! On se disputait ou plutôt, on se chamaillait souvent tous les trois. Ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis séparée d'eux et ils me manquent déjà, même si au début j'étais contente de ne plus subir les remontrances de l'un et les caprices de l'autre. On était très proches et avec notre père, nous formions une famille soudée. Seulement, leurs vies sont là-bas et c'est mieux comme ça. C'était très dur au début. »

Un silence froid s'était installé, chassant ainsi l'ambiance bonne enfant qu'il y avait auparavant et je m'en voulu aussitôt. Je leur avais sûrement rappelé la distance avec leur famille et ceux qu'ils aimaient sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions tous les quatre plongés dans nos pensées lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre et nous fit sursauter.

« Eh bien, voilà qui était intéressant miss, affirma une voix que je commençais à bien connaître. »

Je me cognais encore une fois contre la bibliothèque à laquelle j'étais adossée et poussai un grognement de douleur tant en grimaçant. À ce rythme-là, j'allais avoir pleins de bleus ! Je me tournai vers l'origine de la voix et découvrit le capitaine de ce sous-marin, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il s'avança de sa démarche assurée, vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et croisa les jambes tout en me regardant, un sourire en coin collé au visage.

« Moi qui croyais que tu aurais passé le reste de la journée à vagabonder dans le sous-marin et à fouiller partout, on dirait que j'ai eu tort. Il y a une première à tout, acheva-t-il. »

…Je suis donc si prévisible que ça ? Il a eu bon jusqu'à un certain point, c'en est perturbant. Et un peu effrayant, il faut bien le dire !

« Pas du tout, le contredis-je. J'ai juste eu marre de marcher … et je n'ai pas fouillé !

\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que pourrait faire quelqu'un étant sur l'embarcation d'inconnus et n'ayant aucune jugeote et logique. »

Ouch. Ledit manque de jugeote et de logique, c'était sûrement pour le fait de ne pas être capable de me défendre et être, malgré cela, partie à l'aventure de mon plein gré. Enfin ça évidemment c'est ce qu'il devait croire. Ou pas. C'était vraiment dur de savoir s'il croyait à ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt. Si cela se trouvait, il croyait que je savais me battre et que je faisais cela pour qu'il n'en sache rien et que je puisse partir tranquillement. Ouah l'angoisse ! J’étais en train de m'inventer des théories complètement tordues, fallait que j'arrête ! Trafalgar m'observa pendant quelques instants puis se leva.

« Viens, m'ordonna-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Il quitta la pièce et je dû me lever en vitesse pour le retrouver avant qu'il ne me perde dans ce labyrinthe appelé sous-marin. Je le suivis en courant et le rattrapai. Je marchai à quelques pas derrière lui, ne voulant pas me retrouver plus proche de lui avec ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. Je l'observais à la dérobée lorsqu'il m'interpella.

« Tu sais que tu peux marcher à côté de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé, permet moi d'en douter. »

Il ricana avant de se retourner et de me répondre.

« Fait comme tu veux miss, je ne m'excuserais pas si c'est ce que tu attends.

\- Non je sais bien que personne ne peut obliger le Grand Trafalgar Law à faire quelque chose contre son gré, répondis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. »

Il me sourit d'une façon moqueuse, ne relevant pas le sarcasme et dit avant de se retourner et de continuer à marcher :

« L'important est que tu aies compris. Maintenant avance. »

Je m'avançais à son niveau et nous continuions à marcher jusqu'à ce que je voie une double porte déjà ouverte. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et je compris ce qu'elle était. Une salle d'entraînement. Le sol était couvert de tatamis et la pièce était immense. Différentes armes étaient placées sur des supports spéciaux et d’autres, beaucoup moins nombreuses, jonchaient le sol, je ne pouvais les compter tellement y en avait. À l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvaient des machines de tortures, ou autrement dit, des machines de musculation dont je ne saurais donner le nom. Je vis Gus en train de s'échauffer grâce à différents exercices. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner vers Trafalgar et de le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici, demandais-je, incertaine et ne voulant penser à ce que cela impliquait. »

Trafalgar se rapprocha de moi, tout en agrandissant son sourire de sadique et ayant son nodachi, qu’il venait juste de récupérer, appuyé contre son épaule.

« Mais c'est très simple voyons, commença-t-il en réajustant son chapeau.

\- Tu vas te battre contre moi, poursuivi Gus.

\- Je saurais ainsi quels sont tes réflexes, continua Trafalgar.

\- Ainsi que les parties où tu devras t’entraîner, enchaîna le cuistot.

\- Mais surtout nous saurons donc à quel point tu es novice dans le combat, termina le chirurgien de la mort, son regard argenté me transperçant de part en part. »

Je sus néanmoins l'implicite de ce qu'il venait de dire et l'ombre de cette affirmation muette flotta dans l'air et me fit frissonner.

_Je saurais si tu m'as menti._


	6. Chapter 6

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, mes muscles de plus en plus douloureux. Je courais et évitais les coups que je pouvais esquiver, qui n'étaient pas nombreux à mon plus grand regret. J'avais des douleurs aux bras, aux jambes et au thorax, dû à la longueur de ce combat à sens unique et aux coups que je recevais. Je retombais alors douloureusement sur le sol, protégeant ma tête de mes bras pour amortir le choc. Je restais prostrée au sol quelques instants, reposant momentanément mes muscles endoloris. Gus était impressionnant. Son agilité et sa vitesse associées à sa force le rendaient très efficace. En effet, dès que je me relevais, je ne voyais qu'un éclair orange et blanc. Ses cheveux étaient d'un orange vif, mais pas agressif comme pour les carottes, plutôt doux comme un coucher de soleil...Voilà que me prendre des coups me faisait devenir poète ! Des fois, je m'inquiétais pour ma santé mentale. Tiens, c'est comme la fois où on était en troisième et que, pendant un cours de français, mon voisin et moi avions imaginé des scénarios catastrophiques plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Je crois d'ailleurs que je me souviendrais toute ma vie de l'invasion de lapins violets en costumes de pingouin cracheurs de tagada ! En fait, je n’allais pas me relever, j’allais encore tomber de toute façon et pas qu'à cause de Gus … C'était fou ce que le sol me semblait être doux et amical en ce moment. Que de rapprochement entre nous en si peu de temps !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais miss ? Je croyais que les siestes étaient seulement pour les personnes âgées et les bébés. Je me suis trompé, on dirait. Tu veux une canne ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en a une dans le placard de l'infirmerie, ricana le capitaine de ce sous-marin jaune. »

… Il m'énerve ! Depuis le début du pseudo « combat », il n'avait fait que de se moquer de moi ! Il était debout près de la porte, son chapeau sur la tête et son nodachi posé contre son épaule, et passait son temps à m'envoyer des piques. C'était comme s'il le faisait exprès pour me mettre hors de moi et que je me donne à fond et le pire… c'est que ça marchait. A chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, je me relevais, histoire de lui montrer que je ne me laisserais pas faire facilement et que cela m'énervait, ce qui, accessoirement, l'amusait encore plus. Je relevais la tête, auparavant posée sur mes avant-bras, pour regarder Gus qui m’observait d'un air inquiet et vaguement gêné. Il était adorable, même s'il devait en théorie s'entraîner avec moi, il avait fait vraiment attention à ne pas me frapper trop fort lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point j'étais douée ; c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

« Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? On peut arrêter Capitaine ? Je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien en tirer là, elle est à bout. »

Ces quelques phrases me redonnèrent un peu de force et je me relevai lentement.

« Non, c'est bon, je peux encore éviter tes coups. Enfin, essayer, me rattrapai-je. »

J'avançais de deux pas avant de me sentir tomber en avant dû à une pression au niveau de ma jambe droite. J'écarquillais les yeux avant de mettre mes bras en avant pour me rattraper. Encore une fois. La raison pour laquelle je tombais le plus n'était pas Gus, à mon grand désappointement, j'aurais l'air moins ridicule alors que là… la plupart des bleus que j'avais et allais avoir, je me les ai suis faits toute seule, comme une grande, à cause du pantalon trop grand de Trafalgar, alors pas étonnant qu’il se fiche de moi ! Je n’y pouvais rien si je ne faisais que de me prendre les pieds dans le pantalon ! J'atterris dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

« Tu as raison Gus. Il vaudrait mieux arrêter ou sinon les répercussions de ces secousses vont tellement ébranler le sous-marin que nous allons couler, ce que j'aimerais vraiment éviter. Un vrai éléphant, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. De plus, je sais déjà ce que je voulais savoir alors il est inutile de continuer, continua tranquillement Trafalgar. »

Je me retournais rapidement sur le dos et m'asseyais pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je ne suis pas grosse Trafalgar ! m'écriais-je. Et puis comment ça tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »

Le chirurgien de la mort fit un sourire en coin, amusé.

« Vu comment tu t'affalais à chaque fois que tu tombais, j'ai quelques doutes raisonnables, miss Aria. Pour le reste, j'ai voulu te le dire, mais tu avais l'air tellement déterminé que je n'ai pas voulu briser tes espoirs de pouvoir toucher Gus au moins une fois. Et puis ça m’amusait. »

Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve !

« Ah ouais et bien tu …

\- Qu'en avez-vous déduit Capitaine ? m'interrompit Gus.

Trafalgar, son sourire fourbe accroché au visage, s'approcha alors de nous et s'arrêta à quelques pas, laissant planer un silence angoissant. Pour moi, hein, que j'ai menti ou non ne fera rien à Gus, alors il … s'en fichait, non ? Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas menti alors je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, non ? … J'ai peur Allie, au secours ! Il fait peur !

« Je crois qu'il est clair que tu ne sais aucunement te battre. Tes esquives ratées, tes tentatives pitoyables d'attaque ne te seront d'aucune utilité lors d'un vrai combat comportant un danger réel. Tu n'as donc évidemment pas menti. Tant mieux pour toi, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tel avait été le cas… »

Tout simplement flippant. Pour mes capacités « pitoyables », j'avais fait ce que j'avais pu alors je n’avais aucun regret, sauf peut-être un …

« Et de toute façon, comment tu peux savoir que je n'ai pas fait semblant ? Que je n'ai pas caché mes aptitudes pour que tu me croies ? »

Trafalgar prit un air à la fois satisfait et supérieur. Monsieur était fier de lui visiblement.

« C'est simple, lorsque les gens ont peur pour leur vie, ils ne font pas semblant et leur instinct de survie prend le dessus pour survivre, répondit-il.

-Et le capitaine et moi t'avions fait suffisamment peur avant le combat pour que tu ne réfléchisses pas et que tu ne fasses que réagir instinctivement à mes coups. Et l'instinct ne trompe pas. Tu ne sais pas te battre. Au moins, cela t’a motivé. C'était trop mignon, on aurait dit un lapin inoffensif qui essayait de se persuader qu'il n'allait pas se faire manger par le rusé renard. Surtout que tu arrivais même à tomber toute seule ! S'écria-t-il en riant. »

Alors tout était pensé depuis le depuis le début ? Bon peu importe, je me vengerai plus tard. Je ne savais pas quand, je ne savais pas comment, mais je me vengerais. Un jour. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus important.

« Je ne tombais pas toute seule, je faisais exprès pour que vous me croyez ! Boudais-je en gonflant mes joues. »

Les deux complices me regardèrent, le sourcil levé et l'air sceptique très visible. Bon, ce silence devenait gênant là. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Mal à l'aise sous le poids de leur regard, je me mis à me balancer sur mes deux jambes avant d'avouer.

« Rooh, c'est bon, arrêtez ça ! Oui, je faisais que de tomber à cause de ce foutu pantalon trop long, je n’arrêtais pas de me prendre les pieds dedans. Vous êtes contents maintenant ? râlai-je en ignorant leurs sourires satisfaits.

\- Très Aria ! dit Gus avec un sourire éblouissant. Tu ne devrais pas prendre la mouche aussi facilement, même si c'est drôle. Pour nous évidemment ! »

Je lui envoyais un regard peu amène avant de croiser les bras.

« Fais pas la tête, je te taquinais juste ! s'exclama le cuisinier en décoiffant mes cheveux de sa main droite.

\- Hey ! Arrête ça ! »

Je dégageai sa main d'un geste sec.

« Bah bravo, maintenant je vais devoir me recoiffer, grommelai-je.

\- Pauvre chou, va ! »

Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue et souris. Ce n'était pas très mature, certes, mais ça faisait du bien ! Gus était quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, je crois que j’allais rapidement l'adorer. Et au moins, je me sentais moins petite face à lui que face à Trafalgar, avec mon mètre soixante-quinze, vu que j'avais vu dans un tome de One Piece qu'il mesurait dans les un mètres quatre-vingt-dix et je confirmais. Moi qui me trouvais grande pour une fille, je pouvais revoir mon jugement ! Alors que Gus devait faire au moins un mètre quatre-vingt. J'attraperai moins de torticolis en voulant le regarder dans les yeux qu'avec Trafalgar. Gus avait aussi de très beaux yeux verts comme ceux de Rebekah. Non ! Ne surtout pas penser à mon amie absente … ou plutôt c'était moi qui étais absente vu qu'elle était encore dans notre monde, contrairement à moi. Bref, il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser, sinon j’allais encore être triste et déprimer dans mon lit ce soir, et il ne faut surtout pas ! Ah tiens, où était passé Trafalgar ? Il était juste à côté de nous à l'instant.

« Ça y est, vous avez fini vos chamailleries puériles ? »

On hocha de la tête de manière étonnamment synchronisée. Promis juré craché, on n’avait pas répété !

« Parfait. On peut enfin y aller alors, déclara Trafalgar. »

Il était près de la porte, celle-ci entrouverte et semblait nous attendre avec impatience. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors d'un pas commun dans sa direction tandis que j'en profitais pour me recoiffer. Super, maintenant j'avais des nœuds... Merci Gus ! Heureusement que j'avais des cheveux assez lisses, j’allais pouvoir les démêler assez rapidement. Ayant fini de réarranger ce nid qu'était devenu ma tête, je baissai les bras sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'émettre une grimace et un gémissement de douleur qui attira l'attention de Gus, celui-ci marchant à mes côtés. Il me fixa d'un regard incertain avant de se lancer.

« Désolé.

\- Pardon ? »

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Pour avoir participé au petit plan de Trafalgar ou bien …

« Pour ça, précisa-t-il en désignant mon bras dont une partie virait lentement au bleu. J'ai essayé de te faire le moins de blessures possibles quand j'ai vu que tu ne savais vraiment pas te défendre, mais là … »

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà tout à l'heure ? Adorable. Il était vraiment inquiet et se sentait coupable.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, j'ai déjà eu pire, le rassurai-je. Je tombais souvent quand j'étais petite. J'avais presque tout le temps les genoux couverts de bleus et égratignés. »

Ça, c'était sûr ! Je crois bien être tombée un nombre incalculable de fois ; dans les escaliers, sur les rollers, le skate, le vélo, dans des aires de jeu dans les parcs, les marches des trottoirs, des branches des arbres que j'escaladais : bref, une vraie catastrophe ambulante !

Si au début je pleurais dès la moindre petite coupure ou bleu, l'habitude m'avait rendue plus résistante et je me relevais directement, quand ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Je me souvenais qu'un jour, à l'âge de mes six ans, mon frère, Percy, avait accouru vers moi, affolé, quand j'avais malencontreusement raté une marche de l'escalier du toboggan pour enfant et avais dévalé du côté avec les marches. Devant ses yeux ahuris, je m'étais relevée sans pleurer, avais nettoyé mon short qui était couvert de poussière et de terre après cette chute, étais remontée sur le toboggan et l'avait descendu en glissant comme si de rien n'était et seulement ensuite, j'étais allée demander à mon père des pansements, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer. À l'époque, je n'avais jamais été aussi fière de moi pour ne pas avoir craqué et il en avait été de même pour ma famille. Je trébuchais toujours autant, mais ils n'accouraient plus au moindre petit bobo que je me faisais, il fallait le dire, très souvent. Tous, sauf mon père qui restait fidèle à lui-même et qui en tant que papa poule me sautait dessus pour me demander si j'allais bien à chaque chute. Ce qui pouvait se révéler assez agaçant quand j'étais devenue une ado, je tombais beaucoup moins, mais il ne changeait pas d'attitude. Maintenant, même ça me manquait.

Gus émit un sourire amusé et avait l'air soulagé à l'entente de ma réponse.

« Tant mieux alors, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois traumatisée à vie, répondit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Alors là, ça ne risque pas ! m'écriais-je. Surtout pas avec tous les fil-histoires d'horreur que j'ai déjà entendu, me corrigeais-je avec empressement, essayant en même temps de camoufler ma panique. »

Gus s'arrêta alors, suspicieux, le sourcil levé.

« Qu'allais-tu dire ?

\- Juste que toutes les histoires que m'ont raconté mes amis et mon frère faisaient bien plus peur que ce qui s'est passé, assurai-je. »

Il me scruta du regard, voulant sans aucun doute savoir si je mentais tandis que j'essayais, avec de grandes difficultés, de garder un visage impassible.

« Vraiment Aria ? insista-t-il. »

Mais dans quelle galère je m’étais encore mise ? Je ne pouvais pas juste me taire ? Surtout que j'allais encore devoir lui mentir et cela me coûtait. Gus était quelqu'un de vraiment bien, gentil et drôle, et je n'aimais pas devoir lui mentir. Seulement, si je décidais de tout lui dévoiler … comment pourrait-il croire un truc pareil ? Si encore j'avais mon sac, je pourrais lui montrer son contenu en tant que preuve, mais Trafalgar l'avait toujours en sa possession et je n'allais certainement pas le supplier pour l'obtenir. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte. Je connaissais à peine Gus, qu’est-ce qui me disait qu'il n'ira pas tout révéler à Trafalgar aussitôt mon histoire racontée ? Je pense que je lui en parlerais quand je serais prête, il en sera de même pour Trafalgar. Cela pourrait être dans une semaine, un mois ou même jamais. Je n'allais certainement pas dire un truc pareil, aussi dingue, dont j'avais moi-même douté au début à quelqu'un à qui je ne faisais pas confiance. Voilà que je devenais paranoïaque ! Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques années, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à confier un de mes secrets à n'importe qui. J'étais vraiment trop naïve et faisait trop facilement confiance aux gens à l’époque. C'était presque ironique à l'instant. Mais Gus attendait une réponse et j'allais devoir lui donner la seule que j'étais prête à lui confier. Pour l'instant.

« Oui Gus, confirmai-je. »

Il hocha la tête comme pour se convaincre.

« D'accord, si tu le dis … je vais te croire alors, souffla-t-il. »

Nous recommencions à marcher, en silence cette fois-ci, lorsque Trafalgar, qui nous devançait de plusieurs mètres, nous interpella :

« Bon vous avancez ou bien vous attendez le déluge ? »

Il semblait nous attendre devant la première pièce que j'avais vu de ce sous-marin : l'infirmerie. Déjà tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis que je m'étais réveillée ici. Gus et moi nous regardâmes avant de nous mettre à marcher de plus en plus vite pour finir par courir. On aurait dit deux gamins, mais ce n'était pas grave, des fois c'était bien d'agir comme si on était encore des enfants. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas une citation qui disait « Qui garde son âme d'enfant ne vieillit jamais » ? Évidemment, il arriva avant moi et il me tira la langue.

« J'ai gagné, sifflota-t-il.

\- En même temps la distance était trop courte, ça ne veut absolument rien dire, le contredis-je.

\- C'est juste que tu es une mauvaise perdante, c'est tout, me nargua-t-il.

\- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis toujours très fair-play ! »

Il y eût un court silence avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre.

« Hum hum. »

Nous tournions la tête vers Trafalgar alors qu'il nous fixait avec exaspération. Tiens, il faisait la même tête que lorsque Luffy et les chapeaux de paille faisaient leurs bêtises habituelles lors du commencement de l'alliance.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec des gosses, soupira le capitaine. Tu es toujours comme ça ? me demanda-t-il. »

Euh… Je devais le prendre comment là ?

« Non, affirmai-je. Je…

\- Bien, alors entrons avant que l'idée de faire un concours de glissade dans le couloir ne vous prenne. Vu le niveau, je crois que cela ne m’étonnerait même pas, m'interrompit-il. »

Il. M'énerve.

« Gus, tu peux aller te reposer, conseilla Trafalgar, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la suite. »

Une sorte de message subliminal sembla passer entre les deux et Gus hocha la tête d'approbation avant de me faire un sourire et de partir dans la direction opposée à celle où nous étions venus. Message que je ne compris absolument pas, pour ne pas changer. J'entrais dans l'infirmerie à sa suite et fermais la porte dans un bruit sourd.

« Bien, assis-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant une chaise et prit celle à roulettes qui était en face. »

Je lui obéis et attendis. Il ouvrit un tiroir blanc de l'une des armoires métalliques, celle qui ressemblait à un réfrigérateur et qui contenait apparemment plusieurs dizaines de fioles de différents coloris, qui ne devaient, à mon avis, pas être inoffensives. Il en sortit un sachet rempli de glace et me le tendis alors qu'il commençait déjà à partir à la recherche d'un autre objet. Je le pris et me l'appliqua sur mon bras droit au niveau de l'endroit qui m'était le plus douloureux. Il me tendit un tube de pommade avant de chercher quelque chose d’autre.

« Merci, le remerciai-je.

\- Hum, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Tu auras quelques ecchymoses sur les bras et un ou deux sur le thorax, d'après ce que j'ai vu pendant le combat. Rien de très alarmant. Garder ce sachet de glace contre tes bras et appliquer la pommade chaque limitera leur expansion et ces ecchymoses, ou « bleus » comme on dit souvent maintenant, auront disparu d'ici quelques jours. Je devrai te conseiller, ou plutôt t'ordonner d'éviter toute agitation, seulement cela ne coïnciderait pas avec ce que j'ai prévu.

\- Comment ça, ce que tu as prévu ? m'inquiétai-je. »

Il m'envoya un sourire légèrement sadique avant de se tourner vers moi, un carnet à la main.

« Chaque chose en son temps, miss, répondit-il. »

Il tira la chaise roulante pour la placer en face de moi et s'y assit. Il feuilleta son carnet qui contenait plusieurs dizaines de pages de gribouillées de son écriture allongée, sans faire attention à moi, jusqu'à trouver une page particulière où je pus lire « Arianne Martin » comme titre de la page. Je me souvins enfin d'où ce petit livret venait, c'était dans ce même carnet qu'il avait retranscrit toutes les informations que je lui avais confié. Il nota quelque chose que je ne pus voir avant de rediriger son attention sur moi.

« Bien, donc j'ai finalement pu vérifier si tu m'avais dit la vérité et je dois dire que c'était plutôt concluant, ce qui m'amène à une autre question : jusqu'à quel point es-tu inconsciente pour t'être aventurée sur la mer de tous les périls sans avoir une seule once de connaissance en matière de combat ? »

La question à un million d'eur-de berrys ! Je devrais lui dire que j'étais juste une aventurière, dixit la petite histoire que j'avais totalement inventé sur le moment et raconté à Penguin, Shachi et Stan vu que je lui avais déjà dit que j'avais voulu partir à l'aventure, à moins qu'il ne l’eût entendu puisqu'il était arrivé pendant mon histoire et donc cela devrait coïncider puisque normalement un aventurier n'avait pas obligation de se battre, non ? Ben oui, Dora ne se battait pas … okay, j’allais me taire avant de raconter d'autres bêtises. Et puis de toute façon, il faudra bien que je lui donne une réponse, tergiverser plus longtemps ne ferait que lui donner raison quant au fait que je mentais depuis le début, ce qui était totalement vrai (même si je mélangeais le mensonge avec touches de vérité), mais il fallait en plus que je réfléchisse vite en toute circonstance pour lui donner une réponse qui ne fera pas s'écrouler mon histoire de bout en bout. Douée comme j'étais, cela risquait bien de m'arriver un jour !

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais partie de mon île pour découvrir le monde et partir à l'aventure, n'est-ce pas ? La raison est que je suis une aventurière et que n'étant pas une pirate, ni une marine, ni une chasseuse de pirate ou quelque chose dans le même style, je n'avais pas trouvé nécessaire d'apprendre à me battre. Je comptais juste aller d'île en île pour découvrir différentes cultures et civilisation, c'est tout. Je n'avais à aucun moment envisagé de devoir combattre un jour ou l'autre. »

Il me fixa de son air impénétrable avant d'acquiescer.

« Très bien, je ne te crois toujours pas pour l’instant. Je suis certain qu'il y a une autre raison derrière cela et je me trompe rarement, si ce n'est jamais, décida-t-il en regardant son carnet. »

Dis donc, ce n’était pas l’humilité qui l’étouffait lui. Alors il ne me croyait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour le persuader ? Il était vraiment impossible de lui mentir, ou du moins pas sans conséquences.

« Mais passons à un autre sujet que je voulais aborder. Tu auras quelques entraînements d'ici notre arrivé à la prochaine île comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, puisque je ne veux pas que, lors d'une attaque de marines ou de pirates, l'un de mes hommes se trouve dans l'obligation de te sauver, mettant ainsi en danger sa sécurité et par extension sa vie, juste parce que tu n'as pas jugé « utile » d’apprendre à te défendre toute seule. Ceux-ci se dérouleront périodiquement avec l'aide de l'un de mes membres d'équipage étant disponible à ce moment-là. »

Sa décision était, malgré ma réticence à me battre (surtout après l'entraînement de tout à l'heure), une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Après tout, qui sait ce qui m'arriverait une fois partie de ce sous-marin ? Il valait mieux parer maintenant à toutes les possibilités. De plus, cela me permettrait de connaître mieux les autres membres de l'équipage, en plus de Trafalgar lui-même. Tout cela ne pourrait que m'être bénéfique, à part peut-être les quelques bleus qui en résulteront.

« C'est d'accord Trafalgar et … merci. »

Il parut surpris et à vrai dire, moi aussi. Je ne comptais pas le dire, mais je venais de réaliser que je ne l'avais pas encore remercié correctement. Ce qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas.

« Pour ?

-M'avoir sauvée en me repêchant, m'avoir soignée car je me doute bien que je ne devais pas être dans un super état quand vous m'avez trouvé, me laisser rester ici, me donner une chambre et à manger alors que tu n'as aucune de raison de le faire et enfin, me donner la possibilité de pouvoir me défendre à l'avenir. Ce qui est beaucoup. »

Le capitaine esquissa un sourire.

« Pour ton sauvetage, il faudra remercier Shachi. Quant à tes soins et le fait que tu restes ici, je suis peut-être un pirate, mais je suis aussi un médecin, un chirurgien de surcroît. Il est de mon devoir en tant que tel de soigner les malades et les blessés, et de faire en sorte que leur convalescence se fasse dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et donc, je dois te demander des informations qui me seront sûrement très utiles de façon médicale. »

J'avais raison, en tant que médecin, Trafalgar ne pouvait pas avoir un mauvais fond puisqu'il se souciait de la vie humaine et plus particulièrement de la santé de ses patients. Quant à ses questions, je ne voyais rien qui pouvais m'empêcher d'y répondre. Je hochais de la tête pour lui montrer mon consentement et il prit un crayon du bureau à côté pour noter mes réponses sur son carnet.

« Bien. As-tu déjà été opéré ? commença-il.

\- Oui, des dents de sagesse. »

D'ailleurs, je me souvenais encore de la tête d'hamster et d'œuf de pâque avec les bandages que j’avais au début de ma convalescence. Percy et Cassie avaient pris des photos de moi pour "avoir des souvenirs", j'étais plutôt sûre que c'était pour les montrer à mes amis à la première occasion et j'avais eu raison. Jamais Jake, Caleb, Alexia et Allie ne s'étaient moqués de moi à ce point. Rebekah s'était contentée d'un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que lorsque je parlais d'opérations, je faisais référence à quelque chose de plus important. »

Il était vrai que je me faisais souvent pleins de petites blessures qui me causaient des bleus ou des petites coupures ou bien encore genoux écorchés, mais il ne m’était jamais arrivé de me casser une jambe ou autre chose de la même ampleur. J’avais eu de la chance de ce côté-là.

« Désolée de ne pas m'être fait tailladée, ça aurait été plus amusant et intéressant pour toi, répondis-je, légèrement agacée. »

Cela dût lui déplaire puisque sa seule réponse fut un regard noir.

« Que t’avais-je dit la dernière fois sur ta façon de me parler ? »

Ah. Son regard et son attitude de la dernière fois me revinrent en mémoire et je déglutis avant de me ratatiner sur ma chaise. Il soupira et continua son interrogatoire.

« As-tu des allergies ? »

Euh … je lui dis ou je ne lui dis pas ? Parce qu'il allait encore se foutre de moi. C'est sûr. Comme beaucoup de monde et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais ils avaient raison, mon allergie était ridicule et risible. Mais bon, il valait mieux lui dire, pour éviter les accidents malheureux, tant pis pour ma crédibilité, enfin ce qui en reste.

« Je … je suis allergique aux bananes et aux poires. »

Je le vis essayer de contenir un début de sourire moqueur, sans succès, les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent, impitoyables.

« Vas-y, ris tant que tu peux, boudais-je. Je suis sûre qu'un jour je trouverais une information ridicule sur toi et rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Ma réplique sembla l'amuser et il me lança une œillade avant de répondre.

« J'en doutes fort, miss Aria, me contredit-il. Il y aurait plus de chance que tu arrives à te battre correctement plutôt que cela arrive un jour. Et vu ton niveau actuel, on part de loin. Très loin. »

De fort fort lointain même. Quoi ? Personne ne comprend mes blagues pourries ? Ce n’est pas juste. Je roulais des yeux pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

« Quel est ton groupe sanguin ?

\- A+. »

Ma réponse rapide le surprit. Je n’avais, en effet, pas été aussi assertive dans mes réponses précédentes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fit sentir l’envie de me justifier.

« Vu ma propension à me blesser, il était indispensable de savoir mon groupe sanguin. Et puis, j’ai déjà donné mon sang à deux reprises ! dis-je, toute fière de moi-même.

\- Je vois, répondit-il, visiblement amusé »

Trafalgar mordilla le bout de son crayon puis me toisa avec son air imperturbable habituel.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander, c'est par rapport aux armes que tu pourrais être amenée à manier. Est-ce que tu aurais une préférence pour celle que tu voudrais utiliser ? »

Une arme ? Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cela lorsque j'avais accepté son offre. Prendre une arme, accentuait le fait que j'allais devoir me battre, blesser quelqu'un et même si c'était pour sauver ma vie, je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer cela. Une arme officialisait la chose et donnait des responsabilités que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'y avais pas pensé à vrai dire, bafouillais-je. Est-ce obligé d'en avoir ? Est-ce que je ne pourrais tout simplement pas me battre qu'au corps à corps ? »

Trafalgar me scruta, me donnant ainsi l'impression de passer sous un rayon X qui lui montrerait tous mes secrets. J'essayais de soutenir son regard, mais ne pus pas y arriver longtemps tant sa façon de me regarder était déstabilisante.

« Non, tu n'y es pas obligée, mais porter une arme est toujours un avantage qui peut nous sauver la vie. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à t'en servir, mais je peux te conseiller sur celle que tu pourrais éventuellement manier. Garde bien à l'esprit que même si tu deviens plus tard une experte en combat à main nue, une arme, n'importe laquelle, améliore ta portée d'action et te donne plus de chance de victoire lors d'un combat, répondit-il. Je pense que ce n'est pas le fait de savoir quelle arme utiliser et comment qui te pose problème, mais plus le fait de savoir qu'en utilisant cette arme, tu puisses blesser ou dans le pire des cas, tuer cette personne, je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet, avouais-je d'une voix blanche. »

Il y eût un silence pesant durant lequel Trafalgar m'observa.

« Il te reste du temps jusqu'au prochain entraînement. Tu devrais en profiter pour y repenser et prendre une décision qui aura été mûrement réfléchie au préalable. N'oublie pas que tu peux demander conseil aux autres membres de l'équipage. Après tout, l’équipage possède des grandes facultés en combat en corps à corps, mais la plupart manie en plus soit une arme à feu, soit une arme blanche ; qu'elle soit une dague, un poignard ou un sabre. Je fais partie de la dernière catégorie comme tu as pu le constater. »

Je devrais donner une réponse demain ? … Tout cela allait bien trop vite. Il y avait à peine quelques jours, je m'inquiétais pour mes résultats scolaires et mon projet d'avenir, et me voilà ici, dans un monde qui m'était bien connu en apparence, mais où j'allais devoir m'adapter et peut-être bien changer. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais excitée d’être dans le monde de mon manga préféré, ou triste d'être séparée de ma famille et de mes amis ou bien même terrifiée parce que je savais à quel point ce monde était dangereux. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et je ne savais presque plus où j'en étais.

« C'est d'accord, je te donnerais une réponse demain, soufflai-je. »

Ayant vu ma panique, il sembla se radoucir et se leva, m'invitant à faire de même.

« Bien, suis-moi alors. »

Je lui obéis et marchai à ses côtés dans un silence bienvenu. Je maintenais toujours le sachet de glace, mais l'avais placé cette fois-ci sur mon bras gauche. J’avais glissé la pommade dans l’une de mes poches arrière. On passa par quelques couloirs avant d'atteindre ce qui devait être la cuisine. Nous entrâmes et je pus voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Je me retournais vers le capitaine de ce sous-marin.

« Eh bien ? Que fait-on ici ? demandai-je. »

Trafalgar semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire sadique. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail, dans une posture décontractée, les bras croisés. Il laissa son nodachi contre son épaule.

« En fait, c'est très simple, commença-t-il. Gus est fatigué à cause du combat de tout à l'heure, il ne pourra donc pas assurer son poste ce midi. Ce sera à toi de faire le repas. »

Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais fatiguée moi aussi ! Et puis Gus fatigué ? Il n'était même pas à bout de souffle tout à l'heure ! C'était quoi ce plan ?

« Et bien ? Je le suis aussi, non ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le faire ? »

Son sourire s'élargit et le chirurgien de la mort prit un air satisfait comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette réponse.

« Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose sur ce navire. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ton coin sans rien à faire, ce ne serait pas juste. Après tout, tu nous es redevable comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure. »

Ah. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait en tirer profit, j'aurais dû me taire, mais quelle idiote ! Faire la cuisine en étant aussi épuisée, j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il faisait ça pour me pousser à bout et me faire craquer pour que je lui révèle tout. Foi d'Aria, s’il pensait y arriver, c'était qu'il ne me connaissait pas ! Voyant que je n'étais toujours pas favorable à l'idée de faire le repas, Trafalgar reprit la parole.

« Je te rendrais même ton sac après le repas. Ce qui inclut que tu l'aies fait évidemment. »

Là ça devenait tout de suite plus intéressant ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite !

« D'accord ! m'exclamai-je avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. »

Il prit un air satisfait avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Au fait, le repas doit être prêt dans une heure. »

Mais oui, t'inquiètes pas là-dessus. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas cuisiner était que la cuisine ne m'aimait pas vraiment, alors que moi, j'adorais la cuisine. Ou... il était vrai que cela dépendait des fois. Ma maladresse pouvait parfois me jouer des tours, mais sinon tout allait bien, je vous jure ! Bon, je regardais dans tous les sens pour observer la pièce et trouver les ingrédients et les outils dont je pourrais avoir besoin. J'allais pouvoir commencer à cuisiner.

« À tes risques et périls, mon cher Trafalgar, déclarai-je. »


	7. Chapter 7

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Les aiguilles de l'horloge de la cuisine défilaient impitoyablement sans que je ne sache quoi faire. C'était bien gentil de me laisser là en m'ordonnant de faire le repas, mais si on ne me donnait pas d'indications ou d'aide, je ne savais pas où tout cela allait mener. … Je pourrais peut-être faire exprès de rater mon plat pour l'énerver ? Quoique … je n’avais pas vraiment à faire exprès pour ça, à mon grand désappointement (même si c'était à cause de mon manque d'attention, sinon la quasi-totalité du temps, ils étaient excellents, mais comme toujours, on ne retient surtout que nos échecs) … Et puis les autres ne méritaient pas que je sabote le repas juste parce que j'étais énervée contre leur capitaine. Gus, malgré les circonstances et le fait que je me doutais bien qu'il était dans la confidence pour ce petit piège, avait été attentionné et n'avait pas été malveillant à mon égard. De même pour Shachi, Penguin, Stan, Luke et Clione, je leur en voulais pour leurs blagues de tout à l'heure, mais tout de même pas à ce point ! Sans parler de ceux que je n'avais vu que brièvement au déjeuner de ce matin et qui ne m'avaient absolument rien fait. Donc … pour eux et absolument pas pour Trafalgar, j'allais cuisiner, mais bon qu'on soit bien d'accord, cela ne risquait pas d'être un repas trois étoiles. Steak-frites, ça fera l'affaire, non ? On peut difficilement le rater en plus, c'est le point positif. C'était exactement le genre de plat que j'avais l'habitude de faire quand j'étais seule à la maison ou alors quand c'était mon tour de cuisiner. Tant que je ne faisais rien de trop compliqué, tout allait bien se passer. Je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur et fouillais dedans pendant plusieurs minutes, sans succès. Je ne trouvais pas de sac congélation avec des frites … et j'eus alors la révélation du siècle ! Ici, ils n'ont pas de Picard ou de supermarché et donc … pas de sac de frites, congelées, toutes faites ! Mais comment ils font alors ? Ne me dites pas qu'il faut tout faire depuis le début ? De la patate jusqu'à la frite ? Mais je ne sais pas faire ça moi ! Et puis ce serait trop long ! Bon …

Changement de menu !

Spaghetti bolognaise. Ça, j’étais sûre de pouvoir le faire, j'avais vu des pâtes tout à l'heure quand je fouillais dans la cuisine. Je savais quand même faire des pâtes, ce qui est quand même l'une des choses les plus élémentaire en cuisine, surtout pour nous avec les pâtes à cuisson rapide où tout est plus facile, rapide. Je pris donc le sachet aperçu plus tôt dans l'un des placards et l'observais attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là, non ?

« Il n'y a pas de temps de cuisson ? m’étonnais-je. »

J'avais beau le regarder dans tous les sens, ce paquet était juste transparent. Mais j'allais faire comment moi ? Bon, au pire, je pourrais toujours goûter quelques fois pour déterminer si elles étaient assez cuites. Il me restait à trouver la sauce et la viande pour en faire des boulettes. Je trouvais la sauce devant plusieurs autres bocaux, dans un placard. Là aussi, aucune inscription n'ornait le bocal en verre, mais la couleur de la sauce était assez évocatrice pour me dire que j'avais trouvé celle que je cherchais, même si certaines avaient le même coloris. Je ramenais les ingrédients sur la longue table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je trouvais rapidement la viande dans le frigo et commençait à la faire chauffer, je la découperai plus tard. Je mis également les spaghettis à cuire, avec de l'eau et du sel. J'étais rassurée, tout roulait pour l'instant comme sur des roulettes.

Cependant, il était exclu d'avance que je fasse un quelconque dessert. Déjà que je faisais le plat principal, il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même ! Et puisque j'avais trouvé des crêpes toutes faites dans le frigo, pourquoi m'embêter ? Il ne me restait plus qu'à les réchauffer et chacun mettrait ce qu'il voudrait dessus. Pour ceux qui n'en voudrait pas, j'avais vu qu'il y avait des fruits (des bananes et des poires dans le lot, quelle horreur !) et des desserts ressemblant à des sortes de yaourt dans le frigo. Comme on disait, les fruits c'était bon pour la santé, alors il fallait en manger. Surtout qu'en mer, il fallait manger les aliments périssables en premier. Voilà comme ça, j'avais ma raison et mon argument. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, il ne me restait plus que …

« Vingt minutes ! m'écriais-je, en regardant la satanée horloge dont les aiguilles s'étaient visiblement accordées pour aller plus vite rien que pour me tourmenter. »

Oui, enfin c'était aussi dû à mon long moment d'hésitation durant lequel je n'avais rien fait, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien cuisiner et profitant de mon inactivité pour fustiger Trafalgar de cette corvée qu'il m'avait infligé. Je m'activais et me pressais à nettoyer la table des quelques saletés qu'il y avait. Je mis ma préparation sur le plan de travail et mis la table pour quatorze personnes, en dénichant les ustensiles et assiettes dont j'avais besoin dans les différents placards. Il m'était assez facile de m'y retrouver avec tous ces placards, tout étant parfaitement rangé. Je retournais voir comment se passait la cuisson des steak hachés pour ensuite les enlever du feu et les couper en morceau à peu près égaux.

« Tiens, il n'y a pas un drôle de bruit là ? »

Je me retournai vers les plaques de cuisson pour voir l'eau déborder de la casserole des spaghettis. Je me précipitai sur la casserole et pressai le bouton pour éteindre le feu, manquant de me brûler au passage.

« Non ! Non ! J'y étais presque ! me lamentais-je. J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas fichues ! »

Avec une passoire, j'égouttais les pâtes et en goûta une pour me faire une idée de leur goût. Le verdict tomba.

« Trop cuites. Tellement qu'elles en sont molles. Trop. Mais bon, tant pis. On fera avec, je n'ai pas le temps de recommencer et je ne vais sûrement pas gâcher d'autres aliments. Au moins les steaks hachés sont parfaits, eux. Il ne me restera qu’à réchauffer les crêpes. »

Je mélangeais le tout dans un saladier et versais une grande partie de la sauce dedans. Un peu trop même. Bon après tout, qui n'aimait pas la sauce bolognaise ? Un peu plus, un peu moins … ça n'allait faire de mal à personne. Je mis un couvercle dessus pour le garder chaud et m'autorisai un petit sourire satisfait. Je pris les crêpes qui étaient dans le frigo et commençais à les chauffer une par une avec une poêle prévue à cet effet. Il y en avait une grande quantité, ce qui me pris plus de dix minutes. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué, je m'étais monté la tête pour rien. A part un petit accident incluant les pâtes, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre comme catastrophe et c'était tant mieux ! Je mis les crêpes sur une assiette et la couvrit d'une feuille d'aluminium avant de la poser sur le plan de travail. Je pris une éponge et nettoyais autour des plaques les saletés dues au débordement de la casserole. Je rangeai tout ce qui m'avait été utile et quand j'eus enfin fini, je m'assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises pour l'instant inoccupées. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. C'était fou ce que le silence et l'inactivité rendaient le temps long. Je m'ennuyais ferme.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas arriver trop tard, sinon il faudra faire réchauffer et ce sera moins bon. Déjà que les pâtes ne sont pas aussi bien que ce que j'avais espéré, il ne faudrait pas aggraver le cas de ces pauvres féculents, soufflai-je le regard posé sur le plat. »

Ils devraient normalement arriver d'ici une ou deux minutes. Il était déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient l'habitude de manger aussi tard, mais ce n'était pas mon cas et mon estomac commençait déjà à se manifester.

« J'ai faim … soupirais-je en fixant le plafond. Et je m'ennuie …

\- Tant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir ! ricana Trafalgar.

\- Ah ! Mais tu ne peux pas entrer comme tout le monde ?! Fais un peu de bruits au moins avant d'entrer, que l'on sache que tu es là ! Tu m'as fait trop peur ! criais-je. »

Auparavant appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le capitaine s'avança et balaya la pièce de son regard froid, son nodachi toujours posé contre son épaule grâce à son bras. Il était scotché ou quoi ? Il ne s'en séparait jamais ?

« Bien, il ne semble pas il y avoir de dégâts, constata-t-il.

\- Évidemment ! m'exclamais-je, vexée. »

Je n'étais quand même pas douée au point de casser quelque chose ! intentionnellement tout du moins...

« J'ai appelé tout le monde pour le repas, ils ne devraient pas tarder, déclara-t-il sans relever ma remarque. »

Trafalgar s'assit au bout de la table, soit à quelques chaises de la mienne. Je suppose que c'était sa place attitrée. Pour un capitaine, cela me semblait normal qu'il ait cette place plutôt symbolique à mon avis. Et comme l'avait affirmé Trafalgar, les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent tour à tour, certains à plusieurs, dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ils s'assirent instinctivement sur une chaise, comme si une place leur était attribué. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir volé l'emplacement de quelqu'un si c’était le cas. Je me retrouvais donc assise entre Gus et Stan, ce qui au fond me réjouis. Ainsi je ne me retrouvais pas entourée de l'un de ceux avec qui je n'avais pas réellement discuté, à part lors de ma présentation, et était à côté de deux des trois que je connaissais le mieux avec Penguin, ce qui me rassura grandement, n'étant pas à l'aise lors des moments où j'étais entourée de beaucoup de personnes. Ils finirent leur discussion pour se concentrer sur mon plat recouvert d'un couvercle.

« Eh bien alors, Aria, qu'as-tu cuisiné ? demanda Gus, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Oh mon dieu. Ils me regardent. Tous. J'avais envie de me ratatiner sur ma chaise pour me faire plus petite qu'une souris. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me faufiler et me cacher. Wow, vu l'intensité avec laquelle ils me fixaient, si les regards étaient des lasers, je serais un gruyère. Avec beaucoup de trous. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils en avaient ? Ce serait meilleur avec les spaghettis. Bon, aller courage ma grande, ils avaient peut-être faim, mais ils n'allaient pas te manger. Ils voulaient juste une réponse. Je me redressais et joignis mes deux mains ensemble sur mes genoux.

« C'est quelque chose d'assez simple en fait. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et je n'ai rien d'un grand chef gastronomique alors j'ai fait des spaghettis bolognaises, bafouillai-je, la voix vacillante. »

Bonjour l'assurance ! Ma crédibilité en prenait encore pour son grade. Et pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer ? Je leur ai répondu pourtant !

« Bien, conclut le cuistot en détournant le regard. Espérons qu'il y en ait assez pour tout le monde alors ! »

Alors ça c'était sûr ! Avec le paquet de pâtes que j'avais mis, on ne risquait pas d'en manquer. Gus enleva le couvercle et commença à servir tout le monde à l'aide d'une louche. Après avoir servit tous les membres de l'équipage, Gus s'assit et observa son assiette. Brusquement son visage devint pâle et il posa son regard sur le plat des autres. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il m'interpella discrètement.

« Aria … la sauce … où l'as-tu prise ? chuchota mon voisin de gauche.

\- Dans le placard avec les autres, pourquoi ? lui répondis-je sur le même ton. C'était celle qui était devant lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte et elle ressemblait à celle que je prends d'habitude. »

Il devint encore plus livide, ce que je ne croyais pas être possible jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, du moins jusqu'à ce que Shachi et Penguin n'avalent leur première bouchée. Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un cil, quand tout à coup, ils devinrent plus rouges que les cheveux de Kidd et commencèrent à faire des mouvements circulaires avec leurs bras, complètement paniqués.

« Aaaaah ça pique ! hurlèrent-t-ils en même temps. »

Les deux comparses se jetèrent littéralement sur un pichet d’eau, manquant de peu de le renverser, pour remplir leur verre à ras-bord et le burent d'une seule traite. …Oh mon dieu … ne me dites pas que j'ai confondu la sauce piquante et la sauce bolognaise ?! C'est horrible ! Tout le monde fixait Shachi et Penguin qui étaient en train de se resservir un verre et de l'engloutir. Le silence était devenu maître en ce lieu. Oh seigneur, j'étais foutue …ou pas, tout dépendait de la façon dont ils allaient réagir. Trafalgar reposa sa fourchette, la délestant de son contenu. Dommage que ce ne soit pas lui qui y ait goûté en premier … mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Cela aurait été encore pire !

« Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qu’il vient de se passer, miss ? exigea Trafalgar. J'apprécierais de ne pas me faire empoisonner.

\- Hum … eh bien il semblerait que je …me sois trompée de sauce ? »

Il haussa un sourcil alors que Stan et Luke semblaient s'efforcer de ne pas rire trop fort. Sympa de me soutenir les gars, non vraiment j'apprécie. Vous aussi vous sentez l'ironie dans mes pensées ?

« Tu me poses la question ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Non ! Bien évidemment ! Je veux dire …ça se voit quand même. Surtout après que Shachi et Penguin l'aient goûté. Mais je n’ai pas fait exprès, hein ! Je n'aurais jamais mis cette sauce si je l'avais su et surtout je n'aurais jamais gâché des spaghettis bolognaises, affirmais-je. »

Les têtes perplexes de Rob, Clione et Trafalgar semblaient me demander "pourquoi ?".

« C'est l'un de mes plats préférés, dis-je, ayant un certain besoin de me justifier. »

J'aimais tellement ça que je pourrais adhérer à la religion du pastafarisme et me mettre à prier le monstre volant en spaghettis géantes. Dan et Nico avaient sérieusement l'air de s'ennuyer. L'un fixait les spaghettis comme s'ils allaient se mettre à parler et l'autre fixait le vide, la tête soutenue par sa main. Je devrais peut-être demander à Dan de mettre une passoire sur sa tête et de célébrer avec moi la fête du pastafarisme vu qu'il avait l'air en grande conversation avec les pâtes. À moins qu'il ne le prenne mal ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi vu qu'avec cette religion, les pirates étaient vus comme des héros. Eh oui ! Selon les pastafariens, le réchauffement climatique était dû à la disparition des pirates, et d'ailleurs, pour leur rendre hommage, ils se déguisaient en pirate lors de certaines fêtes de cette religion. Après quant à savoir si je préférerais pratiquer le pastafarisme ou le jediisme, c'est une autre histoire. Je devrais peut-être arrêter mes délires, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale. Shachi et Penguin avaient l'air de s'être pris de passion pour les pichets d'eau. En même temps, vu la quantité de sauce que j'avais mis, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser, non ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air bien là donc…

« Désolé, déclara piteusement Bepo. »

Cette déclaration sembla redonner la forme aux deux mécaniciens en chef.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! Ce n’est pas toi qui l’as fait ! crièrent Shachi et Penguin. »

Bepo regarda les deux amis, puis regarda intensément ses pattes sur son ventre et releva une autre fois les yeux sur eux.

« Eh bien, je …, commença l'ours avant de se raviser et de baisser son regard. Désolé...

\- Arrête de t'excuser ! s'exclamèrent-t-ils. »

Ce petit interlude avait au moins eu le mérite de dérider tout l'équipage et même Trafalgar esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Non, mais plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Pas du tout, assurai-je. En plus, je n’aime pas gâcher de la nourriture. 

\- En fait, je crois que c'est de ma faute, commença Gus. »

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il disait ça ? Le reste de l'équipage dû se demander la même chose puisqu'il continua après que Trafalgar lui ait demandé implicitement.

« Eh bien, comme je suis le cuisinier, je suis toujours le seul à prendre les ingrédients, sauf exceptions comme les fringales nocturnes ou les goûters dans la journée puisque je ne suis pas toujours dans la cuisine comme semblent le savoir quelques-uns d'entre vous, expliqua-t-il en dardant son dirigeant sur Penguin, Shachi et Stan qui curieusement parurent moins à l'aise et préférèrent regarder ailleurs tandis que Luke et Clione ricanèrent. Et donc, auparavant je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mettre des étiquettes sur chaque ingrédient puisque j'étais le seul à cuisiner et que je les connais tous par cœur. Seulement je me rends compte, que c'était peut-être une erreur et je la rectifierais tout à l'heure. »

C'était donc pour ça …en tout cas, il avait tout mon respect pour se souvenir de tout, soit le nom de tous ces ingrédients et leur utilisation. Mais en même temps, c'était son métier alors c'était en quelque sorte normal. Il était clair que je ne serais jamais un chef cuisinier, mais tant que je mangeais à ma faim et surtout ce que j'aimais, le reste m'importait peu.

« Bien, j'espère que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus, commença Trafalgar. »

Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissé inconsciemment. Je ne savais pas s’il avait adressé ces paroles à Gus ou à moi, mais dans le doute je répondis.

« Ce sera le cas, dis-je malencontreusement en même temps que Gus. »

Nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. Le capitaine émit un petit sourire et je ne sus s'il était réellement amusé ou bien s'il se moquait de nous. Peut-être bien un peu des deux en fait.

« Comme c'est réglé nous allons pouvoir commencer à manger, s'écria Stan. »

Nous le regardions, interloqué pour la plupart. Trafalgar semblait avoir déjà compris.

« Puisque les pâtes sont épicées …vraiment épicées, continua-t-il en regardant les deux mécaniciens en chef. On pourrait faire un jeu : si on ne parvient pas à supporter le côté "piquant" de ce plat et qu'on se précipite sur l'eau, on a un gage, termina-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille. »

Oulah, non merci. Je n’imaginais pas le nombre de gage que j'aurais dans ce cas. Certains semblaient partager mon avis et d'autres avaient l'air plus excité qu'autre chose à l'idée de ce jeu.

« Non. On n'utilisera pas la nourriture comme d'un jeu, nous n'avons qu'à enlever le plus de sauce que l'on pourra et c'est tout, affirma Gus, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Au moins, les steaks hachés sont parfaitement réussis même si on dirait que les pâtes ont trop cuit.

\- Quoi ? Mais …

\- Stan. »

Le capitaine avait interpellé son apprenti médecin et celui-ci avait redirigé son attention sur Trafalgar.

« C'est non, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, son regard perçant posé sur son subordonné. »

Stan n'argumenta pas plus et croisa les bras.

« Vous n’êtes pas drôles, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Rien, absolument rien, bafouilla Stan, semblant percevoir l'aura menaçante de son capitaine. »

Comme l'avait proposé Gus, le surplus de sauce fut enlevé de tel sorte que cela reste supportable. C'était plutôt bon finalement, mais après cela restait mon avis. Un peu atypique, mais plutôt pas mal. Le repas se déroula de façon assez mouvementée, les conversations animées entre les différents membres d'équipage rythmant celui-ci. Je remarquais que Nico et Rob ne prenaient pas autant part à l'amusement général, de même que Trafalgar même si cela ne m’étonnait pas de lui. Pour ma part, n'étant déjà pas très à l'aise lorsque j'étais en présence de beaucoup de monde (sauf quand j'étais avec mes amis évidemment) et ne les connaissant pas pour la plupart, j'évitais de prendre la parole et je mangeais calmement en les observant. De cette façon, je ne répondais que succinctement lors de leurs questions, m'évitant ainsi de m'emmêler les pinceaux et de me trahir maladroitement.

« Bon, c'était plutôt pas mal finalement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au dessert ? demanda Stan. »

Penguin et Shachi relevèrent aussitôt la tête de leur assiette presque finie et regardèrent Gus avec espoir.

« Vous pourriez attendre que tout le monde ait fini bande de goinfres ! s'exclama Luke, visiblement contrarié.

\- Ce n’est quand même pas notre faute si tu n'as fait que de parler et que tu n'as pas mangé assez vite ! s'indigna Penguin.

\- Eh ! Vous avez autant parlé que moi !

\- Oui, mais tu manges aussi vite qu'une tortue, renchérit Shachi. »

C'était quand même dingue de se chamailler pour ça. Parmi mes amis, Rebekah mettait souvent du temps à manger au self, mais on l'attendait, c'était normal, même si on était presque tout le temps les derniers à quitter la salle et que Caleb et Alexia se permettaient parfois quelques réflexions pour taquiner la retardataire. Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, je m'intégrais au dialogue sans que l'on m'ait questionnée au préalable.

« Luke, tu devrais plutôt finir au lieu de continuer à parler avec eux si tu veux manger tout le reste en même temps que nous, non ? »

Il me regarda, semblant surpris que je lui ai parlé en plus de ce que je lui avais dit, avant d'obtempérer. Je disais quand même des trucs vrais des fois, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Gus put enfin amener le dessert lorsque les retardataires eurent fini leur plat.

« Eh tout le monde ! Aria a fait des crêpes ! s'écria-t-il. »

Son exclamation recueillit des cris de joie des précédents goinfres. Euh … oui … mais non. J'avais juste réchauffé. Pourquoi il ne le disait pas ? C'est pourtant lui qui a dû les faire, non ? Il posa le plat avec les crêpes sur la table avec les confitures et le sucre ainsi qu'une sorte de pâte à tartiner au chocolat qui ressemblait étrangement à du nutella. Tous commencèrent à se servir. Une fois Gus à nouveau assis à côté de moi, je me tournai vers lui avec l'intention de lui poser la question.

« Gus, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit que tu les avais faites ? chuchotai-je. Et pourquoi les avoir faites quand tu savais manifestement que ce serait moi qui cuisinerai ce midi ? »

Seul un sourire un coin et un clin d'œil me répondirent. Alors, il l'avait fait pour m'aider ? Je ne savais que dire, c'était tellement gentil de sa part.

« Merci, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. »

La seule chose qui me montra qu'il m'avait entendu dans le vacarme environnant (est-ce que Clione venait juste de voler une des crêpes de Shachi alors qu'il regardait ailleurs ?) fut son sourire qui s'agrandit et le fait qu'il haussa les épaules comme pour me dire de ne pas m'en faire et que ce n'était rien. Je commençais alors moi aussi à me jeter sur les crêpes avant qu'il n'en reste plus pour moi. Je les dévorais les unes après les autres lorsque...

« Tout de même, un tel repas sans légumes, ce n'est pas très diététique et conseillé miss, commença Trafalgar. J'espère que tu ne manges pas comme ça tous les jours. »

Il. M. Énerve. Tiens ça faisait longtemps. Oui enfin la dernière fois que j'avais dit ça, c'était il y a une heure. Tout est relatif donc. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Je mange ce que je veux ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'en tant que médecin il devait faire attention à tout ça, mais quand même !

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandais-je, les sourcils froncés

\- Oh, pour rien. »

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

« Seulement si c'est le cas, cela en dit long sur la personne. »

Et donc ? Il était psychologue maintenant ? Trafalgar soupira, se leva, reprit son nodachi et sortit de la pièce. Les autres continuaient à bavarder sans se rendre compte que leur capitaine était parti. Peut-être que je pourrais faire pareil ? Mes deux voisins étaient occupés à manger et discuter avec les autres, ça devrait peut-être passer. Je reculais doucement ma chaise et me levai en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Seul Uni, celui qui n'avait pas décroché un mot ce midi me remarqua et voulut visiblement le faire savoir aux autres.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? questionna-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. »

Les autres arrêtèrent de manger et se tournèrent vers moi. Il imaginait quoi là ? Que j'allais profiter du fait qu'ils étaient tous ici pour aller à la salle de commande et prendre le contrôle du sous-marin pour pouvoir aller où je veux ? Ou bien que j'allais pénétrer dans leur salle d'armement pour leur voler des armes ? Je savais qu'ils en avaient une. Penguin et Stan l'avaient mentionnée lors de la visite du sous-marin, mais n'étant pas fous, ils ne m'avaient pas dit où elle était précisément. Je savais qu'ils me surveillaient puisqu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance et en un sens c'était normal. Je n'avais pas non plus confiance en eux, alors pourquoi eux le feraient ? …Mais jusqu'à ce point ? Je n’étais pas idiote, je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré tant que j’étais dans ce sous-marin … et après aussi d'ailleurs !

« Je vais juste dans ma chambre, me reposer par rapport à ce matin. Tu sais "l'entraînement "surprise avec Gus, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir un ton monotone qui ne laissait pas passer l'agacement que je ressentais.

\- D'accord, repose-toi bien ! s'exclama Penguin avant de dévorer une autre crêpe.

\- Tu vas savoir retrouver ta chambre ? me questionna Stan.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes absolument pas pour ça. »

Uni me scrutait toujours, essayant sans aucun doute de déterminer si je mentais. Il hocha finalement la tête et je sortis de la pièce. Maintenant, direction ma chambre ! Ah j’allais enfin pouvoir me reposer, surtout que Trafalgar n'avait pas voulu que je … Mon sac ! Ce chirurgien de malheur l'avait toujours et il m'avait dit qu'il me le rendrait, ce qu'il, sauf énorme erreur de ma part, n’avait pas fait ! Il fallait que je le rattrape ! Je me dirigeais, en courant presque, dans la direction de sa chambre où il avait sûrement dû aller. Je le vis après quelques instants. Le chirurgien semblait marcher lentement … savait-il que j'allais le suivre ? Il se retourna lorsque je fus à ses côtés. Il affichait un air suffisant, sachant sûrement ce que j'allais lui demander.

« Eh bien miss Aria, pourquoi courir dans les couloirs ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire ? fit-il, narquois. »

Oh non. Il n'allait quand même pas continuer à faire ça ! Son petit jeu du chat et de la souris commençait à sérieusement m'exaspérer, surtout que je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre part à son jeu et que j'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : retrouver enfin mon sac, mes affaires et m'affaler sur mon lit jusqu'au dîner sans personne pour m'embêter.

« À toi de me le dire, Trafalgar, lançais-je. »

Il haussa un sourcil visiblement surpris de ma répartie.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le saurais, je ne suis pas dans ta tête, dit-il. »

Lorsqu'il commença à reculer, je compris mon erreur. Ce n'était pas en m'énervant que j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit et surtout pas avec lui.

« Désolée de m'être emportée, m'excusai-je. C'est juste que … tu m'avais dit que tu me rendrais mon sac si je m'occupais du repas. Ce que j'ai fait. Donc j'espérais que tu me le rendes. »

Trafalgar semblait visiblement beaucoup s'amuser. Son sourire en coin avait repris possession de ses lèvres et il s'appuya contre le mur, complètement détendu.

« Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas pourtant. Tu devrais faire attention à ton imagination, elle te fait dire de drôles de choses. Surtout si je n'ai rien promis à cet effet. »

Il s'éloignait alors qu'il venait encore une fois de me prouver qu'il pouvait me faire faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il possédait ce qui m'appartenait et que j'étais complètement à sa merci. Une telle situation ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Le capitaine des Heart s'arrêta sans se retourner.

« Tu espères que je te dise tout sur moi, que je te révèle ce qui m'est arrivé, d'où je viens et surtout qui je suis réellement. Tout cela sans te mentir. Oui, je ne le nie pas, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai mentis, je vous ai mentis à tous ici. Cependant, tu ne peux pas en être étonné. Comment veux-tu que je vous fasse confiance et que je te dise tout ce que tu veux si tu ne fais rien dans ce sens ? Quand par deux fois déjà tu me dupes en me faisant de faux espoirs ? Tu ne fais rien pour que j'ai confiance en toi. Et tant que je ne te ferais pas confiance, n'espère pas de moi que je te donne intentionnellement une seule information. »

Il ne bougeait toujours pour et je me demandais quelles conséquences auraient mon petit discours. Peut-être m'en voudrait-il de lui avoir parlé d'une telle façon et je finirais ma soirée dans la chambre froide ou une des cellules qu'ils devaient avoir ici, ou même bien pire : au fond de l'océan. Soudain, il avança sans même m'accorder un regard. Je soupirais à cette réaction. J'avais vraiment raté mon occasion n'est-ce pas ?

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Je ne vais pas attendre le déluge alors dépêches toi. Je croyais que tu voulais tes affaires. »

Surprise par le changement de situation, je ne réagis que lorsqu'il tourna à un détour du couloir. Je courus jusqu'à ce que je le rattrape. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

« Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Ça me semblait assez clair cette fois, répondit-il, sarcastique. »

Non. Définitivement non. J'y croirais quand je l'aurais dans mes mains. Mais en attendant …

« Merci, soufflai-je. »

Il ne répondit rien et le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Quand on arriva, il me fit entrer dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un placard pour en sortir mon sac et me le donna. Maintenant que je l'avais dans les mains, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas fouillé dedans, après tout il avait tout le temps pour. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Trafalgar prit la parole.

« Non. Je n'y ai pas touché, dit-il, légèrement agacé. »

Je levais un sourcil, sceptique.

« J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je préfère quand les gens m'avouent tout de leur propre chef sans que j’aie fouillé dans leurs affaires auparavant. Que j'ai employé la manière forte ou douce d'ailleurs, termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique. »

Je frissonnais de peur au sous-entendu.

« Oh… eh bien voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. »

Ayant enfin eu ce que je voulais et ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'étais maintenant extrêmement mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être dans une pièce seule avec lui. Il le remarqua et ricana.

« Quoi ? demandai-je, vexée qu'il se moque encore de moi.

\- C'est juste que c'est amusant le fait que tu changes aussi facilement de comportement alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine tu me faisais un grand discours sur la confiance.

\- En fait, commençais-je, ma façon d'être change assez selon les personnes avec qui je suis. Je veux dire que l'on n'est pas forcément pareil avec notre famille, nos amis ou bien des personnes que l'on vient juste de rencontrer. Des fois, je le fais inconsciemment.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il, bon j'ai des recherches à faire et si je me souviens bien tu voulais te reposer alors je voudrais être seul maintenant. »

Comprenant sa demande implicite, je sortis en glissant un dernier "merci" avant de fermer la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, je respirais un bon coup, soulagée, et serrant mon sac dans mes bras. J'avais finalement eu ce que je voulais. Trafalgar m'avait dit qu'il comprenait, cela voulait-il dire que c'était aussi son cas ? Était-il si différent avec ses subordonnés ? Je courrai rapidement jusqu’à ma chambre et une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, je fis une sorte de danse de la joie.

« Yes ! »

Oups ! J'avais crié un peu trop fort, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un m'ait entendu. Au cas où, je regardais dehors. Personne, heureusement. Je pris mon sac contre moi et m'affalai sur mon lit. Tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, ce que j'avais appris m'avait épuisée et je ne rêvais que de dormir jusqu'au dîner de ce soir, qu'on me laisse tranquille jusque-là. Je m'endormis plein de questions pour l'avenir dans la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

La lumière m'éblouissait. Je ne distinguais plus le paysage m'entourant, seuls les traits du visage de mon amie ainsi que son corps m'étaient visibles. Elle me semblait tellement loin. Elle me cria quelque chose que je ne pus pas entendre. Des coupures et plaies se faisaient sur sa peau. Le sang commença à perler. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je criais, exprimant mon impuissance et ma rage de ne pouvoir la rejoindre tout autant que ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Je tendis la main en avant pour attraper la sienne tandis qu'elle en faisait de même, en vain. J'avais l'impression que chaque seconde m'éloignait d'elle un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui m'entourait ne disparaisse et que je ne sentis une sensation de vide sous mes pieds. Je tombais irrémédiablement dans une sorte de néant où la noirceur régnait. Je me redressais d'un coup, criant le nom de ma meilleure amie présente dans mon cauchemar.

« Allie ! »

J'haletais, essayant de reprendre pied et de me souvenir où j'étais. Toujours étendue sur le lit (qui était quant à lui complètement défait, dû à mon cauchemar et l'oreiller avait même atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce), je serrais, ou plutôt écrasais, mon sac dans mes bras tel une peluche réconfortante. Je me levais et m'étirais. Bien mal m'en pris, les bleus de la matinée (ou bien de la veille, je n'avais aucune idée du temps pendant lequel j'avais dormi. Pour ce que j'en savais, on pouvait être en pleine nuit) se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir. J'enlevais mes lunettes pour les nettoyer, puisque j'avais dormi avec.

« Quelle excellente idée de m'allonger les lunettes sur le nez, dis-je avec ironie quand je vis l'angle bizarre que faisait l'une des deux branches. »

J’essayai de les réparer et obtins un résultat bien plus qu'acceptable. J'observais ma chambre et je vis alors sur le bureau un plateau repas dont le contenu aurait fait pâlir d'envie certains chefs étoilés bien connus. Je me levais et m'approchais de celui-ci. Je ne saurais décrire tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Une note était pliée en deux dans un coin du plateau. Un simple "Bon appétit Aria " signé d'un "Gus " en bas à droite ornait le papier. Il me l'avait sans doute apporté car je ne m'étais pas présentée au dîner. Et donc … on devait être en pleine nuit.

Je décidais d'abord de prendre une douche (il ne fallait pas oublier que j'avais eu un "entraînement dans la journée ou hier, bref peu importe et que je ne sentais pas vraiment la rose si l'on pouvait dire cela comme ça), puis de manger la nourriture que Gus m'avait apporté. Le repas, bien que froid, était délicieux. Eh bien, s'il cuisine aussi bien, je crois que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à rester les prochains jours ! Ah ! Mais Aria, idiote, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Arrête de penser avec ton estomac ou bien ça finira mal un jour ! Je ne devais surtout pas oublier que je n'étais ici que pendant quelques jours, je ne devais pas m'imaginer pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Bien qu'ils se soient pour l'instant montrés sympathiques, (à part Trafalgar et Uni qui avaient été plus que menaçant à un moment pour l'un et méfiant pour l'autre et Nico ainsi que Dan qui s'étaient montrés assez distants les seules fois où je les avais vu), ils restaient un équipage pirate et je ne devais pas me faire de fausses idées. Malgré les apparences que certains avaient montrées, ils n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, loin de là. Je savais très bien qu'en cas de danger pour eux-mêmes ou pour l'équipage, aussi gentils qu'ils soient, Shachi et les autres n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à prendre les armes et à se battre. Je soupirais. Sachant que l'un d'eux m'avait à l'œil (sans compter le capitaine) et que celui-ci pouvait probablement me considérer comme une ennemie potentielle, cette pensée n'avait rien pour me rassurer.

Une fois que j’eus finis de prendre ma douche, je me séchai les cheveux à l’aide de ma serviette, assise en tailleur sur mon lit et tirais mon sac jusqu'à moi. Je tenais à vérifier si tout était en état, après tout celui-ci avait tout de même fait un tour dans l'océan. Je l'ouvris et je fus stupéfaite. Eh bien, quand les vendeurs avaient dit à mon frère que ce sac était étanche, l'un des meilleurs qu'ils avaient, ils n'avaient pas rigolé ! Tout était parfaitement sec, bien que quelques cahiers et livres de cours ainsi que mes deux mangas One Piece semblaient avoir quelque peu souffert depuis la dernière fois que je les avais vu. Le reste était parfaitement en état. Considérant ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'avais certainement pas à me plaindre.

Je pris mon téléphone et l'allumais. Si par le plus grand des miracles celui-ci marchait parfaitement, je pourrais peut-être contacter l'un de mes proches, de préférence mon père. Ainsi la police pourrait de fil en aiguille être au courant de ma disparition, puisque Papa était commissaire de police, si cela n'était pas déjà fait, après tout j'ignorais le temps qui s'était écoulé chez moi. Une poignée de minutes ou bien quelques dizaines d'heures, de jours, de mois pouvaient s'être écoulé. Dans le pire des cas, plusieurs années… lorsqu'on en parlait, cette histoire de voyage dans l'espace, à travers les mondes devenait bien plus compliquée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir si je ne les contactais pas. L'attente du chargement de l'appareil me semblait infinie. Mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Même si je parvenais à les joindre, que pourraient-ils faire pour moi ? Pour m'aider ? Nous aider ? En effet, il ne fallait pas oublier Allie dans l'équation, elle aussi était coincée ici et je ne savais même pas si elle allait bien, le rêve que j'avais fait plus tôt ne me rassurant pas outre mesure. Même si je pouvais leur parler, ils ne pourraient rien faire, il ne fallait pas rêver. On n'était pas dans un film de science-fiction où des scientifiques allaient créer un portail de haute technologie pour nous sauver. Rien de tout ça n'existait. Ils ne pourraient pas nous aider. Au pire, personne ne nous croirait et on nous demanderait d'arrêter notre fugue tout en leur expliquant comment on avait pu échapper à la mort après une chute pareil. Au mieux, je pourrais parler à ma famille, mes amis. Mais n'était-ce pas pire ? Je ne pourrais pas les voir, les toucher. Cela ne pourrait que me rappeler ma situation actuelle, ce qui n'en serait que plus déprimant. Chacun continuerait sa vie de son côté en attendant que je trouve une solution pour que nous rentrions… si j'en trouvais un jour. Ou si je le voulais toujours à ce moment-là.

Tout cela était bien trop démoralisant. Je mis mon code et le montage que j'avais fait avec une photo de ma famille et de mes amis s'afficha. Les voir me remotiva. Si je ne pouvais pas encore être avec eux, j'avais le devoir de leur faire savoir que j'allais bien, pour autant que je puisse bien aller dans une telle situation, des bleus sur le corps en bonus. Alors que j'appuyais sur la fameuse application, un message automatique s'afficha. Celui-ci fit s'effondrer tout espoir de parler de ma mésaventure, mes angoisses, ma curiosité, tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout cela seulement par quelques mots : [Impossibilité de se connecter à un réseau - Veuillez appuyer pour réessayer]. Je fis d'autres tentatives, en vain, avant d'abandonner. Je pouvais donc dire "adieu" à la possibilité d'appeler mes proches, de leur envoyer des messages, mais aussi d'aller sur Internet et YouTube ainsi que sur tout ce qui nécessitait du réseau. Au final, cela réglait bon nombre de questions, mais aucunement mes problèmes. Pourtant, c'était assez logique et j'aurais dû y penser avant. Ici, ils n'avaient pas de téléphone et autre. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de réseau et leurs escargophones ne devaient certainement pas marcher grâce à cela, même si je n'avais aucune idée de leur fonctionnement.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, profondément triste et dépitée. Le reste de mon sac, soit mes recharges, mon iPod, mes écouteurs, mes deux mangas, mes affaires de cours, des mouchoirs, des serviettes hygiéniques et mon casque ainsi que mes clés et un paquet de gâteau (que je ferais mieux de manger rapidement, l'humidité n'avait pas dû leur faire du bien) pouvait aisément indiquer mon origine. J'avais tout intérêt à ne pas laisser tout cela traîner. Je le posais sous le lit, ayant remis toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur de mon sac, ne pouvant évidemment pas garder mon portable dans ma poche. J'essayais alors de dormir à nouveau, sans succès. Après m'être tournée et avoir soupiré des dizaines de fois, je me résignais à passer la nuit éveillée. Les nuits blanches avaient la fâcheuse habitude de me rendre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée qui suivait. Mon sommeil étant précieux, celles-ci étaient ma hantise.

Je me relevais et sortis de ma chambre, traînant des pieds et portant toujours les vêtements de Trafalgar, soit le sweat bleu marine avec le jolly roger de l'équipage et le jean tacheté. J'avais remis mes converses. Le bruit de mes pas résonnait dans le couloir. Le seul autre son qui se faisait entendre était le bourdonnement constant des machines auquel on finissait par s'habituer tel un bruit de fond, répétitif, agaçant, mais rassurant. J'avais raison, les occupants du navire devaient dormir à cette heure, seule une personne devait, quant à elle, monter la garde dans la vigie. Je me demandais bien qui c'était … peut-être que je pourrais passer le reste de ma nuit là-bas ? Après tout, mieux valait être à plusieurs plutôt que de ruminer des mauvaises pensées toute seule. Je me dirigeais alors vers la vigie d'après les souvenirs de ma visite du sous-marin. Je l'atteignis en peu de temps et pu découvrir qui était de garde.

« Stan ? »

L'apprenti-médecin sursauta, cacha le magazine qu'il lisait avec empressement sous un coussin et fit ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Plus crédible, tu meurs. Mais pour qu'il soit aussi paniqué, ce qu'il lisait devait être …

« Sérieusement ? Tu lis ce genre de magazine ? dis-je, le sourcil droit levé, l'incrédulité se voyant aisément sur mon visage.

\- Nan, pas du tout ! Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Oh vraiment ? »

Je ne croyais pas à son baratin, plus que sceptique face à ses propos.

« Oui. C'est …c'est sur les différentes créatures marines. Ils parlent aussi des hommes-poissons et des sirènes. Et …hum …voilà quoi, répondit l'apprenti médecin, gêné au possible. »

Bien sûr et moi, j'étais la reine d'Angleterre. Une personne qui avait la classe dans ses robes multicolores soit dit en passant.

« Ah bon ? Ça a vraiment l'air d'être intéressant ! Je pourrais te l'emprunter pour le lire ? fis-je, le plus innocemment possible. »

Sa réaction fut des plus distrayantes. Il se mit à balbutier et à tenter d'inventer des excuses les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Il fut évident pour nous deux qu'il ne trompait personne et il y eût un silence gêné. Je jubilais silencieusement, prenant cela pour une vengeance de sa participation à leurs petites blagues. Pourtant bizarrement, la culpabilité s'insinua vicieusement en moi. Il avait l'air si gêné que je décidai de rompre ce silence.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Quand est-ce qu'il y a une relève ? »

Mon changement de sujet sembla le rassurer. Stan reprit contenance et se rassit convenablement.

« Depuis trois heures du matin, soit il y a une heure. Et je suis la relève. Dan avait la garde avant moi, je dois rester jusqu'à sept heures. »

Il se tut un instant avant de continuer.

« Mais dis-moi plutôt, pourquoi la belle endormie s'est-elle levée ? Un mauvais rêve ? »

Je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir par rapport à ça alors je lui répondis sans réserve.

« Oui. J'aurais pu rester dans ma chambre, mais je n'ai pas pu me rendormir alors je suis sortie me promener. Je préférais marcher ou être avec quelqu’un plutôt qu’être seule après cela, lui dis-je avec un demi-sourire. »

Il hocha la tête, convaincu.

« Très bien, tu peux rester ici. Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal. Et parler devrait m'empêcher de dormir. Pas que d'habitude je m'endors, hein ! se reprit-il. C'est pas du tout mon style ça !

\- Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. »

Stan parut soulagé et son attention se rapporta sur la baie vitrée et l'horizon que l'on voyait à travers elle. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de son fauteuil, en face de la baie vitrée. Contrairement à lui, je ne surveillais pas le paysage, mais je le détaillais avec attention. L’apprenti médecin avait des cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui atteignait le début du cou et des yeux chocolat. Son visage était fin. Sa peau était devenue mate à cause du soleil. La seule chose qui différenciait à mes yeux Stan de son frère jumeau, Dan, était leur taille, Dan étant un peu plus grand. Je sentais que j'allais galérer à les distinguer l'un de l'autre. J'espérais que dans les jours qui allaient suivre, je trouverai d'autres différences. Eh mais en fait, c'était une version réelle du jeu des sept différences, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver les six autres ! Je rigolais toute seule dans mon coin de ma blague jusqu'à ce que Stan le remarque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Rien d’intéressant ! »

Je reportais mon attention sur les fonds marins en serrant mes lèvres pour ne pas rire. Des bancs de poissons nageaient devant nous. Certains petits poissons semblaient jouer en se poursuivant, produisant ainsi des arabesques des plus incroyables. D'autres, plus imposants, dévoraient leurs semblables plus petits. Peu importait où on était, quelques soit les espèces, les plus forts mangeaient toujours les plus faibles. La loi de la nature en somme. Toutes les couleurs appartenant aux écailles des poissons étaient splendides, rendant ce ballet encore plus magnifique. Ce grand monde bleu n'était que silence, ce qui accentuait cette impression. J'étais captivée par ce spectacle peu commun.

« C'est reposant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stan s'était tourné vers moi, souriant tranquillement.

« Quand je veux être seul, loin de toute agitation, il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit. »

Recroquevillée sur le canapé et les bras autour des genoux, j'hochai la tête, approuvant derechef ses propos.

« Oui, c'est …idéal, soufflai-je. »

Il n'ajouta rien pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

« Au fait, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, Gus a laissé un plateau repas dans ta chambre puisque tu ne t'es pas présentée au repas d'hier soir.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il faudra que j'aille le remercier et m'excuser tout à l'heure. J'étais en train de dormir, dis-je pour toute excuse.

\- Effectivement, mais tu sais, tant que cela n'est pas répété et que tu as une bonne raison, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il t'en veuille. Surtout qu'il t’a laissée dormir, ce qui veut dire qu'il pensait que tu en avais besoin.

\- Tu dis cela comme si cela était déjà arrivé …

\- Il arrive parfois que le capitaine passe des soirées ou des nuits entières dans sa chambre ou dans son laboratoire à faire des recherches. Alors, à chaque fois, Gus lui apporte un plateau repas puisqu'on sait tous que Law ne sortira pas de la pièce tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut, expliqua le blond. »

Bizarrement, cela ne m’étonnait pas le moins du monde. Trafalgar me semblait bien être le genre de personne obstinée qui faisait tout pour savoir quelque chose, quitte à sacrifier un repas et quelques heures de sommeil.

« Évidemment Gus fait pareil pour nous quand nos fonctions ou notre état de santé nous y obligent. »

J’acquiesçai silencieusement. Il s'ensuivit un grand silence où ennuyée, je commençais à détailler la pièce. Le canapé et le fauteuil sur lesquels nous étions assis étaient en face de la baie vitrée et entre les deux se trouvait une table basse. La vigie contenait un périscope, un radar, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'une table et des chaises allant avec. Chacun devait sûrement apporter de quoi s'occuper lors de leurs gardes. D'où le magazine "scientifique" de Stan.

« Dis, commençais-je, tu crois que je devrais prendre un tour de garde pendant le temps où je serais présente ? Histoire de servir à quelque chose. »

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé à côté de la première. Quoi ? J'avais encore dit une bêtise plus grosse que moi ? Oh. Je vois. Je compris alors que Stan ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre.

« Évidemment que non. Je suis désolé, mais tant que nous ne sommes pas assurés de ta fiabilité ou de la confiance que l'on peut placer en toi, il en est hors de question. »

Je soupirais.

« Oui, je ne me suis rendue compte de l'absurdité de ma question qu’après l'avoir posée. Oublie, c'était débile de demander, soufflai-je.

\- D'où la nécessité de tourner six fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Et puis, ce ne serait que moi, tu pourrais le faire, néanmoins d'autres personnes ne seraient pas d'accord.

\- C'est sept fois, je te signale. De plus, on n'a jamais rien sans rien, alors j'ai tenté, j'ai raté. Tant pis, au moins j'aurais essayé.

\- Pas grave, six ou sept, c'est pareil, nia-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, pas du tout. »

J'hésitais à poser la question qui me taraudait.

« Stan ?

\- Hum ?

\- À qui est-ce que tu faisais référence quand tu disais que certaines personnes risquaient de ne pas être d'accord ? »

Le blond me dévisagea un court instant avant de reporter son attention sur la baie vitrée.

« Tu dois déjà avoir quelques idées, non ? Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient été discret de toute façon.

\- Trafalgar, de toute évidence. Vu ce qu’il s’est passé hier, je dirais Uni. Et il y a deux autres personnes qui ne m’ont pas encore adressé la parole. Nico et … »

Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer, quelle pourrais être sa réaction ?

« Tu peux continuer, tu sais, fit-il d'une manière qui m'indiqua qu'il savait de qui je voulais parler.

\- Et Dan. »

Stan se leva, effectua quelques vérifications sur le radar avant de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil.

« Comme tu l'as remarqué, certains d'entre nous ne te font certes aucunement confiance, mais n'en ont aussi aucune envie. Uni pense, par exemple, que tu ne seras qu'une source d'ennuis et que l'on aurait mieux fait de te laisser dériver sur les flots. Nico … se fiche tout simplement de ta présence. Pour lui, tu ne seras présente qu'une semaine, et, puisqu'il n'est pas d'un naturel très sociable, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de s'efforcer de sortir de sa zone de confort et à vouloir te connaître. Tu connais certainement les raisons du capitaine, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de te les énumérer. Pour Dan, je crois bien que c'est un mélange des deux. »

J'inspirais profondément. Tout ce qu'il me disait-là n'était pas le plus facile à accepter

« Tu crois seulement ?

\- Il pense que tu pourrais te révéler être un vrai aimant à problèmes et que le plus vite tu seras partie, le mieux ce sera. »

D'un côté, ce n'était pas tellement faux. Après tout ils n'avaient rien demandé et ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec une adolescente sortie d'on ne sait où sur les bras et qui savait ce qu’il pourrait se passer après. D'une part, je les comprenais peu et de l'autre, j'étais en colère et frustrée. Ils ne me connaissaient même pas et se permettaient de faire des suppositions foireuses.

« Très bien, soupirais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de mes jambes. Si ma présence les insupporte à ce point, rien ne les oblige à me parler.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, me contredis l'apprenti médecin. Je t'ai dit qu'ils ne te faisaient pas confiance. Seulement, il faut aussi que tu y mettes du tien. »

Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« La question est : veux-tu vraiment qu'ils te fassent confiance ? C'est à toi de prendre des initiatives. C'est ta décision, conclut-il, le regard perdu dans l'océan. »

Je ne répondis pas, plongée dans mes pensées. Il était vrai qu'en étant arrivée la dernière dans le sous-marin (et non, je n'ai pas dit l'équipage, ce qui a pour moi tout son sens), c'était à moi de faire le premier pas si je voulais me faire apprécier au moins un minimum par Uni, Nico et Dan. Je n'avais pas à exiger quoi que ce soit d'eux. Voilà qui allait me donner matière à réfléchir, autant que le choix de mon arme. De quoi se torturer joyeusement l'esprit. D'ailleurs, il allait sérieusement falloir que j'y réfléchisse et décide avant d'aller à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Pff, que de choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé avant. Seulement, ma petite Arianne, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé alors tu peux ruminer tes mauvaises pensées autant de temps que tu le voudras, ça ne changera rien.

« Merci …de me l'avoir dit, soufflai-je. »

Le jumeau de Dan sourit, fier de lui-même. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ce n'était pas parce que je n'allais pas rester ici que je n'allais pas essayer de connaître un minimum tous les habitants de ce sous-marin, foi d'Aria ! Comme ça, ils pourront me juger de ce qu'ils auront vu et appris de moi et non grâce à de bêtes préjugés On verra comment je ferais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'allais rester là à contempler ce magnifique paysage qui défilait devant moi avec Stan… qui commençait à piquer du nez. Pour lui éviter de sombrer plus profondément dans le sommeil, je lui envoyais l'un des coussins qui étaient sur mon canapé en plein visage. Quoi ? C'est lui qui était de garde et il m'avait bien précisé que je n'en avais pas le droit, alors autant qu'il reste éveillé jusqu'au bout. Il sursauta avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu –

\- Tu t'endormais, c'était de mon devoir de te réveiller, ricanais-je. Tu disais quoi déjà ? Que ce n'était pas ton style de t'endormir pendant ton tour de garde ? »

Stan gonfla ses joues avant de capituler.

« Okay, concéda-t-il, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Mais c'est rare, hein !

\- Oh, mais je te crois ! répondis-je, en continuant à rire. Vraiment. Je te crois tellement que je pourrai dormir sans aucun état d'âme sachant que tu es vraiment éveillé et que tu surveilles vraiment activement l'horizon.

\- Ah ah, très drôle, je me bidonne, fait-il.

\- Eh mais t'es susceptible en fait !

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! En vrai, c'est toi qui l'es, reprit-il. Tu étais vexée quand j'ai dit que personne ici ne te faisait confiance. »

Je fis la moue.

« Un point pour le Dormeur. »

Et moi j’étais Prof. Ou Timide, au choix. En tout cas, je savais déjà qui était Grincheux. Il rit à mon appellation.

« Yep, s'écria-t-il joyeusement. »

* * *

« Miss, réveille-toi. »

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer l'épaule pour me faire sortir de mon sommeil confortable, sauf que je n'en avais aucunement l'envie. J'enlevais la main d'un mouvement instinctif du bras et me réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de me réveiller et ce quelqu'un allait galérer pour le faire, puisque la grosse dormeuse que j'étais adorais rester au lit jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible, ce qui voulait évidemment dire juste à temps pour ne pas arriver en retard au lycée. Ou pas. La main se fit plus insistante et me secoua de plus belle. Sérieusement ?

« Non, ce n’est pas encore l'heure. Le réveil n'a pas sonné, gémissais-je, la tête dans un oreiller. »

Soudainement, la main arrêta de me secouer et je sentis la personne s'approcher encore plus près de moi.

« Il est largement l'heure et tu n'as pas de réveil, Aria-ya, alors debout, me fut soufflé à l'oreille. Maintenant. »

Oh mon dieu ! Je me relevais d'un bond, évitant de peu de me cogner la tête contre celle à qui appartenait cette voix à la fois grave et envoûtante qui avait résonné dans ma tête. Trafalgar Law était penché sur moi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ? Il ne dormait donc jamais ?

« Le rouge te va très bien au teint, ricana-t-il. »

À ces mots, je m'empourprais de plus belle, plus écarlate qu'une tomate. Je portais mes mains à mes joues, embarrassée, essayant de cacher leur couleur traîtresse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à sa superbe voix qui- stop ! À quoi est-ce que tu pensais encore ? J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, j’inspirais.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Six heures pile ! s'exclama quelqu'un à côté de moi. Ce qui fait que je suis toujours ici vu que je finis mon tour de garde à sept heures. Bien dormis ? »

Stan, toujours sur son fauteuil, m'adressa un petit sourire. Son air fier semblait me dire : " Tu as vu ? Je suis encore éveillé moi !" Il me tendit mes lunettes que j'avais posé sur la table basse.

« J'ai un peu mal au dos. Dormir sur le canapé n'est pas le mieux.

\- Tant pis pour toi, maintenant pousse-toi que je puisse m'asseoir, j'ai d'autres questions à te poser, déclama le capitaine.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire à une heure pareille ? Je veux dire dormir, faire des recherches, ou bien même disséquer des gens comme le chirurgien psychopathe que tu es au lieu de me réveiller au plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Trafalgar haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Pourquoi ? Tu te portes volontaire pour être mon cobaye ? »

Hein ?

« Quoi ? Mais ce n’est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Stop, ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Le capitaine des Heart s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Son air contrarié ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Ses yeux argentés me fusillaient du regard.

« Ne. Me. Donne. Pas. D'ordres. Si tu recommences, tu en subiras les conséquences, déclara-t-il. »

J'opinai doucement de la tête. Satisfait, il retira les oreillers qui lui bloquaient l'accès au canapé et s'assit à côté de moi. Il sortit son cahier de l'une de ses poches et le feuilleta jusqu'à atteindre les pages me correspondant. Mal à l'aise, je m'assis en tailleur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre demander de plus ?

« Bien alors on reprend tout depuis le début, commença Trafalgar. »

Quoi ?

« Stan, tu peux disposer, je finirais ton tour de garde, termina-t-il. »

L'apprenti médecin se leva joyeusement.

« Merci Cap'tain ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- C’est Capitaine ! protesta mon voisin en grinçant des dents. »

Le jumeau de Dan sortit de la pièce puis revint brièvement.

« Tu vois Aria, six ou sept, c'est du pareil au même ! »

Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue tandis qu'il s'éclipsait en riant. Trafalgar soupira de mon geste et sembla perplexe quant à sa raison.

« Ce n’est rien ! dis-je. Donc tu voulais qu'on recommence depuis le début, vu qu’on a parlé de confiance et de mes mensonges hier après-midi, c'est ça ? C’est un retour à zéro comme s’il ne s’était jamais rien passé ? Dans le genre :" Bonjour je m'appelle Arianne Martin, j'ai dix-huit ans, enchantée de te rencontrer. Et toi ?"

\- Quelque chose comme ça, en effet, sourit-il amusé. Sauf qu'il s'agit plus de savoir où tu m'as mentis et de corriger ces …erreurs. Et petit conseil : ne me mens pas à nouveau. »

Oh. Je vois.

« Ok. Je suis toujours Arianne Martin et j'ai encore 18 ans.

\- Bien. D'où viens-tu et pourquoi es-tu partie en mer ? »

Aïe. La partie difficile commençait.

« Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment partie de mon plein gré et … je ne peux pas te dire d'où je viens. »

Le capitaine des Heart leva un sourcil, perplexe.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Si je ne te le dis pas c'est que je ne peux pas, voilà tout. Du moins, pour l'instant, me corrigeais-je. Je te l'ai dit hier. Mais je t’assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Ni à toi, ni à ton équipage. »

Il se massa l'arête du nez et se frotta les yeux de sa main avant de bailler discrètement. Il était fatigué, ce constat était des plus simples, surtout avec ses cernes. Il avait dû passer la nuit entière à travailler sur quelque chose. Ou alors il n’avait pas pu dormir à cause de notre discussion d’hier. Non... Il ne pouvait pas être préoccupé à ce point à cause de ça.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseillais-je. Tu en as visiblement besoin.

\- Et toi, tu devrais tout me raconter. Manifestement, nous aimons faire des choses que l'on ne devrait pas faire.

\- Effectivement, confirmais-je. Comme tout le monde, je suppose. »

Le menton posé sur le creux de sa main, il raya quelques notes et en inscrivit d'autres.

« Bon, suivant : ta famille ?

\- J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Cassie et qui a quinze ans. De plus, j'ai aussi un frère qui a vingt ans et qui s'appelle Percy.

\- Hm … au moins tu n'as pas menti sur ça. »

Je choisis de ne pas commenter ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Mon père, Xavier Martin, n'est pas vraiment …détective, dévoilais-je. »

Le chirurgien de la mort tiqua à ces mots.

« Et qu'est-il donc ? Un marine ?

\- Euh non pas vraiment … mais ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Cela, c'est à moi d'en décider miss, déclama Trafalgar. Et le reste ?

\- Tout ce que tu m'as demandé hier à propos de mon dossier médical est vrai.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas assez bête pour mentir sur un truc pareil ! »

Je l'entendis très bien marmonner « ça, ça reste à voir » en notant quelque chose sur son carnet, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Enflure ! Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

« Très bien. Et ta mère ? Tu n'en as toujours pas parlé. »

Je ne pipais mot. Je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis à propos de ça.

« Et tu n'as visiblement aucune envie d'en parler maintenant non plus, soupira-t-il. »

Trafalgar ferma son cahier d'un geste sec après y avoir annoté quelques phrases. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je ne le suivais pas.

« Eh bien ? Tu viens ? Je dois t'emmener à un endroit avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu verras. Maintenant lève-toi, ordonna Trafalgar. »

Je le suivis en soupirant à travers un dédale de couloir. Nous marchions côte à côte dans un silence qui était à mon goût reposant, peut-être un peu trop pour lui puisqu'il décida de le briser.

« C'est tout de même étonnant, remarqua-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ? le questionnais-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ta facilité à mentir aux autres. »

Je m'arrêtais. Cela n'allait tout de même pas recommencer !

« Je n'ai pas menti cette fois.

\- Mais tu ne t'es pas gênée pour le faire auparavant. À multiples reprises. Non seulement à moi, mais aussi aux autres membres de l’équipage aussi

\- Et je t'ai dit mes raisons hier après-midi, je te rappelle.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, miss. Je me disais juste que tout le monde n’a pas ta facilité à mentir, à inventer sur le moment des mensonges. En général, les gens comme toi ont l’habitude de mentir. Que ce soit pour se protéger ou nuire à d’autres personnes. Tu ne m’as pas l’air de nous vouloir du mal comme tu me l’as dit tout à l’heure, et je ne pense pas que tu aies voulu activement nuire à quelqu’un. Donc de quoi as-tu voulu te protéger en apprenant à mentir à ce point ? »

Je ne dis rien de plus, ne voulant pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu et ne voulant plus parler de cela. J’avais menti parce que c’était la chose la plus logique à faire dans ma situation. Rien de plus. Je me demandais encore une fois où il m'emmenait lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte fermée à clé qu'il déverrouilla. Le capitaine des Heart entra le premier, puis j'entrais à sa suite. J'eus soudainement le souffle coupé par ce qui m'entourait. Plusieurs dizaines d'armes de toutes sortes, que ce soit des armes à feu ou bien des armes blanches, étaient disposés sur leur support, attendant que quelqu'un en prenne possession. Je commençais à comprendre ce que l'on faisait ici, sauf qu'il était trop tôt ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Une fois que j'eus fait le tour de la pièce, je me retournais vers le capitaine qui arborait fièrement son sourire fourbe.

« Je t'ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir, commença Trafalgar Law. Il est temps pour toi de faire un choix. Quelle arme choisis-tu ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Le silence raisonnait depuis que le capitaine des Hearts avait fini sa phrase. Je m'étais figée, incapable de penser à une réponse cohérente. Tout ceci allait bien trop vite. Je n'étais pas prête ! Je ne devrais même pas avoir à faire ce choix, en réalité, si tout était normal. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ? Si Allie était avec moi en ce moment, tout serait plus facile ! Bon c'était peut-être un peu égoïste, mais puisqu'elle était dans le classement national de karaté... eh bien elle était toujours là pour me protéger si besoin et sans aucun problème. Ce qui faisait que je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de pratiquer un sport de combat alors que pour certaines parties de la population de ce monde, cela était aussi normal que de respirer ou manger. Trafalgar Law laissa sa main glisser sur le fourreau de son nodachi pensivement, un sourire fourbe s'étendant sur son visage.

« Alors ?

\- Hum ? »

Je relevais la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage auquel il répondit par un combo sourcil levé et regard réprobateur et noir qui devait signifier " n'essaye pas de te dérober encore une fois et réponds à la foutue question que je t'ai posée sans partir dans des délires que tu es la seule à comprendre". Oui vous avez raison, il n'avait sûrement pas voulu dire tout ça, mais j'avais un don pour la traduction (c'est-à-dire le plus souvent de l’extrapolation) et le langage par sourcil est très expressif. Pas qu'un sourcil ait des expressions, hein, qu'on soit bien d'accord, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. C'était le mélange du tout qui donne au sourcil son importance. Très technique tout ça quand on y pensait. En même temps, je pensais souvent à des choses auxquels les autres ne pensaient pas forcément, comme ... comme Stiles Stilinski ! Je me sentais parfois seule dans mes délires bien solitaires. Du coup... Pourquoi il soupirait lui ? Tient, n'était-il pas au courant que s'il fronçait trop les sourcils il aura des rides plus tôt ? En même temps les hommes s'en fichaient de vieillir, le plus souvent ça leur allait bien. Bande de chanceux. Bon je supposais que Grincheux attendait toujours la réponse que je n'avais pas ...

« Et si je les essayais toutes pour voir celle que je préfère lors des entraînements ? tentais-je. »

Nouveau mouvement du sourcil en cours. Agacé et contrarié.

« Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire peut-être ?

\- Il se passe quoi si je dis oui ?

\- Tu vas faire un tour dans la chambre froide en tant que résident permanent.

\- Ah. On va éviter alors.

\- C'est dans ton intérêt oui, répondit-il, amusé. »

En effet, je n’irais pas le contredire sur ce point.

« Mais quand même, fondamentalement c'est quand même un bon raisonnement parce que rien ne vaut l'entraînement pour acquérir de l'expérience et du savoir, élaborais-je fièrement.

\- Ce n’est pas faux, acquiesça Trafalgar, une lueur que je ne pus pour une fois déchiffrer dans son regard.

\- Voilà ! Je savais que l'on pouvait être d'accord pour quelque chose donc j'en essaierai une au prochain entraînement c'est-à-dire tout à l'heure, concluais-je en commençant à partir et en lui tournant le dos. »

Grossière erreur très chère. Je l'entendis faire quelques pas dans le sens inverse et attraper un objet dense. 

« Eh Aria !

\- Hum ?

\- Attrape ! »

Je n'eus que le temps de me retourner avant de recevoir en plein ventre un pistolet (sûrement non chargé malgré son poids déjà conséquent) qui me coupa la respiration pendant un moment. Je le retins avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et l'observa attentivement, ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Changement de plan, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement plus tard. C'est maintenant. Aucune contestation tolérée et aucune négociation possible au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair, imposa-t-il d'un ton qui ne me donnait malheureusement aucune envie de protester. »

Avant de voir son sourire narquois.

« Tu avais prévu de faire ça depuis le début, je parie..., devinais-je de mauvaise humeur. »

Trafalgar Law haussa les épaules, clairement pas affecté par mon ton.

« Si tu veux dire par là que je savais que je devrais te forcer à tenir une arme dans tes mains et même ruser pour en arriver là puisque tu aurais sûrement cherché et trouvé un moyen d'y échapper alors oui j'avais prévu de le faire. Je commence à te connaître. Toujours à vouloir t'échapper des situations qui te déplaisent par une pirouette, en distrayant l'ennemi ou en essayant de gagner du temps pour trouver une faille dans le raisonnement de ton interlocuteur. Sauf que cela n'arrivera pas cette fois. »

Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche souple et rapide, n'étant ainsi qu'à deux pas de moi, son regard gris planté dans mes yeux bleus.

« Maintenant suis-moi. »

Pressentant sans doute que je ne le suivrais pas aussi facilement, il emprisonna mon poignet avec sa main pour m'obliger à avancer tandis qu'il nous guida dans le dédale de couloirs sans même un mot de plus. Mais c'est qu'il marchait vite en plus ! Courant quasiment pour ne pas me faire traîner, j'essayais de libérer mon pauvre bras de sa poigne de fer. J'en étais rendue à essayer de décoller pathétiquement ses doigts un par un lorsqu'il en eût marre. Trafalgar se retourna brusquement et me plaqua contre le mur. J'avais clairement usé de sa patience. C'était dingue ça ! Alors qu’on commençait à peine une entente cordiale (visiblement pour l'amicale faudra attendre encore un peu ...).

« Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter une minute de faire ta gamine ?! Je te signale qu'en plus de faire ça pour tu ne mettes pas mes hommes en danger si on se fait attaquer, cela te servira dans le futur ! Tu n'es certainement pas sans savoir que d'autre pirates que nous t'auraient déjà tués ! Ou bien que des marines peu scrupuleux auraient pu prendre avantage de ta situation ! Tu connais le monde dans lequel on vit, tu ne peux pas te permettre de l'explorer la bouche en cœur en n'ayant aucune considération pour ta propre sécurité ! Alors grandis un peu et prend ces entraînements avec sérieux. »

Le silence qui suivit perdura pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, son discours m'ayant plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Mes bras tombèrent, ballants le long de mon corps, l'un d'eux tenant toujours le pistolet, et je baissai la tête avant de la hocher doucement.

« Bien, soupira-t-il, sa main gauche passant à travers son épaisse chevelure noire tandis que l'autre tenait son chapeau nordique, son nodachi étant tombé par terre lorsqu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur. Alors allons-y et tu ne traînes pas cette fois. »

Il tenta de reprendre ma main, mais je l’écartai vivement, la tête toujours baissée, les cheveux devant mon visage.

« Non. Ne prends pas ma main. »

Je levai mon poignet et on put tous les deux voir des marques rouges tout autour de mon poignet. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la culpabilité traversa son visage. Il tendit son bras vers moi.

« Écoutes je-

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends tout simplement pas. Je sais tout cela. Je le sais très bien même, mieux que tu ne le penses. Mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que tout le monde puisse planter un revolver devant la tempe de quelqu'un, même le viser avec un sniper à des mètres de lui, le couper avec un sabre ou que sais-je encore sans éprouver aucun état d'âme ou remord. Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça... comme toi, continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Tout le monde n'y est pas préparé ou prêt. »

Je crois bien n'avoir jamais vu de regard aussi... intense ? Je ne voyais pas comment le qualifier autrement.

« Tu crois que cela ne me fait rien ? De tuer des personnes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que tu as déjà tué. Plusieurs fois. Beaucoup de fois. »

Trafalgar s'avança encore un peu et je dû lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne me connais pas alors abstiens-toi de faire des suppositions. »

Il se retourna, repris son nodachi dans sa main et commença à aller vers la salle d'entraînement. Je décollai lentement mon dos du mur avant de le suivre à quelques pas d'intervalle.

« Et tu as tort, déclara le capitaine du navire. Personne n'y est jamais prêt. Du moins la première fois … les autres fois ne sont pas vraiment plus faciles dans le sens où la culpabilité reste, mais le geste est moins hésitant. On apprend juste à ignorer ce que cela fait. Pour ceux qui en ont quelque chose à faire en tout cas. C’est mon cas, au cas où tu en douterais. Je suis un médecin, un chirurgien. Je ne tue pas à la légère. Et jamais d’innocents... jusqu’à présent en tout cas. »

Une minute plus tard, le silence fût une nouvelle fois rompu.

« Tu vas rester derrière encore longtemps ? questionna Trafalgar, toute colère l'ayant visiblement quitté au profit de l'amusement. »

Je m'arrêtai, surprise qu'il m'ait parlé avant de répondre.

« Ça dépend. Tu comptes encore me sauter dessus ? dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. »

Je ne perçu le sous-entend de ma réplique qu'après l'avoir dite et, le rouge envahissant mes joues et me maudissant pour cela, je regrettais déjà ce que j'avais dit. Il se figea instantanément avant de se retourner, souriant tel le chat de Cheschire, et de s'avancer trop près de moi !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Recule ! m'exclamai-je. »

Il ricana, un rictus sur son visage. L'air de prédateur qu'il affichait me fit frissonner et je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit contre un mur. Il s'approcha et posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête. Se penchant de façon à ce que l'on puisse se regarder dans les yeux, une lueur joueuse se créa dans son regard. Ok très chère, ne panique pas …tout était sous contrôle… nan mais c'est n'importe quoi, je contrôle que dalle !

« Te sauter dessus ? Oh non … ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que je le qualifierais … Tu veux que je te montre ce que cela signifie pour moi ? susurra-t-il.

\- Qu- quoi ? Mais n-non pas du tout ! bafouillais-je. »

J'étais totalement pétrifiée d'effroi et de gêne. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi gênant et pourtant j'en avais connu des situations gênantes ! Souriant, Trafalgar s'approcha jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent avant de bifurquer vers mon oreille. Je devais avoir tourné écarlate depuis tout à l'heure et je n'osais pas bouger un muscle. Sentant qu'il allait parler, je fermai les yeux avec force.

« Dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas intéressé par les gamines, souffla Trafalgar. »

Sur ces mots, il se recula brusquement avec un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? J'suis pas une gamine ! J'ai dix-huit ans, je te signale ! m'exclamai-je, outrée, oublieuse du reste de sa phrase. »

Malheureusement, cela ne le fit que sourire plus grandement.

« Oh ? Donc tu es intéressée ? Bon à savoir miss, dis-t-il. »

Frappée par ce que je venais de dire, je tentais de me rattraper.

« Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce que je voulais dire ! Tu n’as pas bientôt fini de me faire tourner en bourrique ! criais-je tandis qu'il se moquait de moi en ricanant.

\- Je sais, mais ta tête était tellement drôle que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Ah ah ah, hilarant, grognais-je. Bon on y va ? »

Montrant son approbation par un signe de la tête, nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Une fois arrivés, le capitaine du Heart se dirigea vers une partie située au fond de la salle consacrée aux tirs quels qu'ils soient. Contre le mur se trouvait une sorte d'allée au bout de laquelle était accrochée une cible circulaire. Sur le côté se trouvait un large choix de cibles, du basique rond à celles en forme de différents êtres vivants. Je n'étais définitivement pas pressée d'en arriver là. Trafalgar disposa son nodachi contre le mur et se retourna vers moi, tendant la main pour que je lui tende le revolver. Il mit les cartouches qu'il avait conservé dans ses poches dans la recharge et l'enfonça dans la crosse du pistolet pour me le redonner une fois fait.

« Pas trop lourd ?

\- Non, c'est impeccable, répondis-je. »

Un peu trop même à mon propre goût. Cela pouvait en être effrayant.

« Et la forme ? »

Le pistolet épousait parfaitement les courbes de ma main comme s'il avait été fait pour que je le tienne.

« Idem, marmonnai-je. »

Trafalgar émit un sourire satisfait.

« Je le savais, affirma-t-il. J'arrive toujours à trouver la bonne arme pour la bonne personne. »

Sceptique, je levais mon sourcil droit. Eh oui tu n’es pas le seul à maîtriser le langage des sourcils mon cher. 

« ... Bon il arrive qu'il y ait quelques surprises, mais en général j'ai toujours raison. »

Prétentieux et arrogant quel que soit le sujet, hein ? Il se racla la gorge et me désigna la cible située à plus de cinq mètres de nous.

« Bref, voilà ton objectif de la séance. Chaque jour, c'est-à-dire matinée, qui passe on te fera reculer d'environ un mètre si tu as réussi à toucher plus d'une dizaine de fois le centre de la cible le jour précédent. Normalement les séances de tirs se dérouleront toutes les matins tandis que les entraînements de combat rapproché se passeront l'après-midi. Des questions ?

\- Il n'y a pas de pause prévue ? demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr... »

Ah ! Voilà, il n'était pas si cruel finalement ! J’allais pouvoir dévorer chaque livre que j'avais aperçu dans l'espace commun et même ceux qu'il y avait dans la grande bibliothèque.

« ...que non. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Une pause thé et petits biscuits entre chaque erreur que tu feras ? Tu feras ce que tu veux pendant tes heures libres. Enfin ce qui en restera. Tout ce que tu dois faire pendant cette heure-là, c'est te concentrer et ne penser à rien d’autre. Agis avec sérieux et-

\- Non comme la gamine que tu penses être ? finis-je.

\- Non comme la gamine que tu es, corrigea-t-il.

\- Eh ! m'indignais-je. »

Trafalgar passa derrière moi et, prenant mes épaules avec ses mains, me tourna pour me mettre face à la cible. Il recula ensuite d'un pas.

« Bien, maintenant place ton bras qui tient le pistolet, donc le droit vu que tu es droitière, en perpendiculaire par rapport à ton épaule. Sécurise ta prise sur le pistolet avec ta main gauche que tu places sous la crosse. Vise avec précaution. »

Ses conseils me guidaient ainsi que mes réflexes dus au temps passé aux stands de tir dans les fêtes foraines et plus précisément, au tir à la carabine, ce qui différait légèrement de maintenant. Cependant, je retrouvais la même sensation que lors de ces moments. L'excitation avant de presser la détente, la nervosité et la peur de ne pas atteindre sa cible ainsi que les picotements le long des doigts qui se propageaient le long du bras. Je n'étais plus que focalisée sur mon arme et ce qui nous liait ainsi que ma cible. J'étais autant motivée par mon objectif que terrifiée par ces pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait fini de dire "tire !" la balle était allée se ficher dans le deuxième cercle. Je relâchais ma respiration. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais retenu.

« Hum, pas mal. Mais peut mieux faire, jugea-t-il. Réessaye. »

Roulant des yeux, je repris ma position précédente et les sensations que j'avais ressenti m'assaillirent à nouveau. Je n'attendis pas son accord et tira. Ma balle alla se loger dans le premier cercle avant le centre. Je réajustai ma posture avant de tirer une nouvelle fois. Le centre fut troué d'un trou parfaitement circulaire. La joie m'envahit comme lorsque je réussissais à casser un ballon avant mon frère et ma sœur lors de nos parties de tirs à la carabine. Je me retournai, toute fière de moi-même, prête à recevoir un compliment de la part du chirurgien de la mort.

« Hm … la chance du débutant, diagnostiqua Trafalgar, une moue sceptique apparaissant sur son visage. Refais-le plusieurs fois et, qui sait, peut-être que je réviserai mon jugement. »

Qu-quoi ? La chance du débutant ? Non mais il se foutait de moi ?! J’étais quasiment sûre qu'il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire ! Aveuglée par mon égo blessé et voulant lui montrer que ma précédente réussite n'était pas due à de la chance, je ne vis pas le sourire satisfait du capitaine au chapeau nordique lorsque je me mis face à la cible.

Trafalgar et moi étions en train d'aller à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, puisque j'avais réussi à tirer à plusieurs reprises dans le mille à mon grand bonheur, lorsqu'une pensée me vint à l'esprit.

« Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il restait environ une semaine avant la prochaine île, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien cela voudrait dire qu'en comptant la demi-journée où je suis restée inconsciente puis me suis réveillée, il ne reste plus que trois jours y compris celui-ci avant d'arriver sur la prochaine île ! m'exclamai-je, joyeuse. »

Bizarrement, ma joie ne fut pas partagée par mon interlocuteur (ou peut-être pas, vu la joie de vivre manifeste quotidienne de celui-ci, ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant). En même temps, ma réplique impliquait qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à bord du sous-marin, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir plus que ça. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il aurait tout de même préféré que je parte. Incompréhensible.

« Tu es pressée de partir à ce que je vois, suggéra le chirurgien de la mort. Des affaires à régler ou à cacher ? »

Oulah ! Il me faisait quoi là ?

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Je suis juste impatiente de découvrir une nouvelle île, un nouveau peuple et une nouvelle culture ! Tu ne trouves pas cela passionnant ? Tout ce mélange de culture à travers le monde ? m'écriais-je. Et il y a toujours de l'aventure qui va avec évidemment !

\- Il y a beaucoup d'autres … projets de vie qui impliquent de l'aventure et de la découverte … Tu n'y as jamais pensé ? »

Oh. Je vois …comme la piraterie, hein ? Faisons comme si je n'avais rien compris, c'était pour le mieux … ou plutôt pour mon bien.

« Absolument pas ! répliquai-je avec un sourire et un ton qui n'aurait dû souffrir d'aucune réponse. »

Nous étions arrivés devant le pas de la porte et je pouvais entendre de ma place les exclamations de Shachi, Penguin ainsi que Stan en plus des réprimandes de Gus. Ces trois-là avaient l'air de mettre de l'ambiance dès le matin, agrandissant ainsi mon sourire. Trafalgar me scruta silencieusement pendant un instant, ce qui eut le don de refroidir ma bonne humeur et me faisant prendre conscience du sérieux de sa proposition implicite.

« Peut-être que tu devrais l'envisager …, déclara Trafalgar avant d'entrer dans la pièce. »


	10. Chapter 10

L’horloge de la salle à manger venait à peine d’atteindre huit heures et demi. Mon chocolat chaud était délicieux à souhait, pourtant je n’y portais qu’un intérêt second depuis le début du petit déjeuner. La proposition implicite qu’avait fait le capitaine des Heart Pirates m’avait chamboulée. Il m’avait suggéré que la voie de la piraterie était dans mes possibilités d’avenir et je supposais que son équipage serait prêt à m’accueillir si je venais à accepter. Enfin, la plupart d’entre eux. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qui l’avait poussé à faire cela. Il n’avait vraiment aucun intérêt à m’intégrer à son équipage alors pourquoi ? Cela n’avait aucun sens et pourtant, j’étais sûre de ne pas m’être trompée sur la signification de sa réponse.

Soupirant, je reportai mon attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Shachi et Penguin s’empiffraient de marshmallows (sérieusement ? Dès le matin ? Eurgh…) sous les encouragements de Stan, Dan et Ikkaku qui avaient visiblement parié sur le nombre maximal que chacun des deux compères pourrait mettre dans la bouche tandis que Clione et Luke essayaient de mettre les paquets de bonbons hors de portée de Gus, qui voulait désespérément les faire cesser. Je jetai un coup d’œil au côté le moins agité de la pièce. Trafalgar sirotait en silence son café en grignotant la pâtisserie que lui avait fait Gus (et oui, monsieur n’aime pas le pain, donc adieu aux délicieuses tartines de pain grillées au four dont je me régalais à présent). Il avait déjà l’air fatigué lorsqu’il m’avait réveillé ce matin, comme s’il avait passé la nuit debout et ne devait le fait d’être réveillé qu’à son précieux café, mais en ce moment, c’était comme si sa fatigue l’avait rattrapé. Vu la façon dont il regardait les trouble-fêtes en bout de table, il devait attendre d’avoir fini de boire son café avant d’intervenir. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’air pressé et en même temps, je pouvais le comprendre. Le petit déjeuner était un moment sacré qui ne devait en aucun cas être perturbé. Chacun ses priorités et visiblement, en ce moment nous avions les mêmes. Bepo était le seul membre de l’équipage qui manquait, étant en train de monter la garde dans la vigie. De leur côté, Uni et Nico parlaient discrètement, ne semblant pas perturbés par le vacarme de leurs camarades. Je les enviais, le spectacle en face de moi commençait à m’enlever l’appétit, ce que je n’aurais jamais cru possible. Je finis mon chocolat chaud et mes tartines rapidement avant qu’ils n’y parviennent complètement. Les deux ne pouvaient visiblement pas ajouter de marshmallow supplémentaire ; le jeu ne tarderait pas à finir au grand bonheur de Gus.

« Alors ? Qui est en train de gagner ? demandai-je, appuyant ma tête sur ma main, mon coude sur la table. »

Ma question les arrêta dans leur action et j’eus le plaisir de voir un marshmallow tomber de la bouche de Penguin. Les deux se mirent à se pointer du doigt, ne pouvant pas articuler un seul mot compréhensible, avant de se fusiller du regard.

« Maintenant que Penguin en a perdu un, ça en fait onze pour Shachi et dix pour Penguin. Et visiblement c’est impossible d’en mettre d’autres maintenant. Ce qui veut dire... que j’ai gagné ! s’exclama Ikkaku. »

Elle leva le bras en l’air en signe de victoire, le poing serré.

« Par ici la monnaie les jumeaux ! déclara-t-elle en se frottant les mains, puis leur tendit la main. »

Dan et Stan grognèrent avant de chercher dans leurs poches la somme demandée tandis que Shachi (qui avait fini de retirer les marshmallows de sa bouche et les avalait un à un) et moi-même ne pûmes nous empêcher de ricaner face à leur défaite. Vu la réaction des deux perdants et celles des spectateurs, Ikkaku devait souvent gagner les paris. Note à moi-même : ne jamais parier avec Ikkaku.

Ikkaku empocha joyeusement son dû. Luke et Clione redonnèrent les sachets de marshmallows à Gus qui soupira de leurs bêtises et alla les remettre dans un placard. Trafalgar sembla satisfait que le bazar soit terminé avant qu’il n’ait eu à intervenir, à en juger par son sourire caché derrière son mug. Nico et Uni, qui avaient momentanément interrompu leur discussion, la reprirent sans plus porter attention aux autres.

« Finissez de manger avant que vous ne fassiez une autre bêtise, les sermonna le capitaine.

\- Oui Capt’ain ! »

Trafalgar soupira face à leur obstination à l’appeler de cette façon et laissa couler pour l’instant. Le repas se termina peu après sous le brouhaha des conversations et chacun alla s’affairer. Je profitai du fait que les autres partent de la salle à manger après avoir aidé à ramasser et fait la vaisselle pour m’éclipser dans la salle d’entraînement sans que l’on ne me remarque – ou du moins, c’est ce que je croyais.

Arrivée dans la salle, je décidai de m’étirer d’abord puis de m’entraîner à nouveau au tir et pourquoi pas essayer de faire du punching-ball. Je l’avais repéré tout à l’heure et j’avais toujours voulu essayer. J’avais dû laisser mon pistolet dans la pièce, Trafalgar ne voulant pas que je me balade sans surveillance avec une arme chargée dans le sous-marin pour l’instant. Ce qui était largement compréhensible. Bon, c’était quoi déjà les mouvements qu’on faisait en cours de sport ? Je commençais à effectuer des mouvements pour m’étirer avant que la douleur se fasse sentir alors que j’essayais de toucher mes doigts de pieds, assise par terre et les jambes allongées. Argh, dire que je faisais ça volontairement. Je devais avoir perdu la tête. Mais valait mieux m’y mettre maintenant au lieu de souffrir plus tard. Je me plaindrais encore plus sinon, je me connaissais. Une fois cela fait, je repris mon pistolet où je l’avais laissé et le rechargeai. Je me mis en position, soufflai, fixai mon regard sur la cible situé à plusieurs mètres de moi. Et commençai à tirer.

Me concentrer sur une seule et unique tâche m’aidait la plupart du temps à réfléchir sur quelque chose qui me préoccupait. Encore une fois, cela n’avait pas échappé à la règle. J’avais pu réfléchir à sa proposition à demi voilée. En effet, rester avec eux serait intéressant. Déjà parce que je n’avais pas prévu l’après. Je voulais dire par là que si on arrivait sur l’ile et que je partais, je n’aurais aucune piste pour retrouver Allie, mais je n’aurais aussi aucun moyen d’effectuer des recherches. Je n’avais pas un seul berry en poche et aucune idée d’où aller. Il était peut-être plus sûr d’attendre d’être arrivé sur Sabaody pour les quitter ? Allie saurait forcément que c’était l’endroit où être dans peu de temps (dans quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Où avais-je atterri dans la chronologie originale ?). Mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Ma décision était quand même de les quitter à la prochaine escale. Je me débrouillerai pour tout ce qui était de l’aspect matériel ou financier. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux et après décider de les quitter quand ça me chantait. J’avais trop de respect pour Trafalgar et l’équipage pour faire ça, surtout après qu’ils m’aient sauvé. Et je sentais que plus je passais de temps à bord, plus je m’attachais à l’équipage, ce qui rendrait mon départ plus difficile. Je ne pouvais pas me servir d’eux d’une telle manière. Il fallait que je prenne une décision et que je m’y tienne.

Je repris ma respiration et stabilisai le punching-ball. J’avais commencé à le frapper depuis plusieurs minutes et j’avouais n’avoir pas trop su comment m’y prendre au début, mais je pensais avoir finalement trouvé une façon de le faire. Après m’être entraînée au pistolet pendant un long moment, j’avais trouvé une paire de gants de boxe, les avais enfilés et m’étais mise à frapper le punching-ball. Qui n’avait pas tellement bougé au début, ce qui m’avait, une fois de plus, fait réaliser mon manque de force. Ce qui, il fallait le dire, était sacrément frustrant. Heureusement, j’étais la seule à avoir assisté à ce moment de solitude. Moi qui le frappe, lui qui ne bouge pas d’un pouce. Le tout dans un silence de plomb. C’était vraiment lourd et dur en plus ! Je n’aurais pas les gants, je serais en train de souffrir par terre. Je sentais que j’aurai encore des courbatures ce soir, surtout que d’après ce que m’avait dit Trafalgar, je m’entrainerai au corps à corps cet après-midi. Hourra ! J’arrêtai de frapper le punching-ball et commençai à m’étirer, ayant le sentiment que le déjeuner serait dans peu de temps. J’essayais d’étirer mes jambes, assise par terre et ma tête quasiment sur mes genoux. Je m’essuyais le front à l’aide du haut du t-shirt de Trafalgar, venant juste de remarquer que j’étais trempée de sueur. Vivement que je puisse prendre ma douche ce soir !

« Wow ! Je ne sais pas ce que t’avait fait cette cible, mais je n’aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! »

Aaah ! Je me redressai d’un coup, jetant un coup d’œil dans la direction de la voix, stupéfaite de ne pas avoir remarqué quelqu’un arriver. Ikkaku, la seule femme de l’équipage, regardait la cible d’un air surpris, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait laissé sa combinaison blanche tomber sur celles-ci, laissant apparaître un débardeur vert clair. Ses cheveux bruns frisés et épais cascadaient sur ses épaules et étaient retenus par un bandana rayé jaune et orange. Elle avait des yeux marrons et des lèvres pulpeuses. De ce que je pouvais voir, elle possédait un corps musclé qui lui allait comme un gant. La cible qu’elle regardait avait effectivement bien souffert. Tout le centre était criblé de balles, certaines s’éloignant du milieu tandis que quelque unes avaient fini vers la partie extérieure de la cible. Elle était visiblement bonne à être remplacée. Je m’étais en effet défoulée dessus pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ce qui me tracassait. La mécanicienne se tourna finalement complètement vers moi et me tendit la main pour m’aider à me relever. Je l’acceptai et la remerciai.

« Bon... vu l’état de la pauvre cible, je suis arrivée vraiment en retard. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi motivée. Moi qui croyais que tu aurais attendu que quelqu’un arrive pour commencer et que j’avais largement le temps de finir un truc, je me suis bien trompée. En même temps, une fois que je commence à bosser, je ne vois pas le temps passer... J’espère que le capitaine ne s’en est pas rendu compte ou ça va chauffer pour moi, soupira-t-elle. »

Mais elle ne sembla néanmoins pas s’en soucier tant que cela, si son sourire était la preuve.

« Désolée, m’excusai-je, mettant ma main dans mon cou. »

Je ne voulais pas lui causer de problèmes, mais je ne savais pas qu’elle était censée m’aider et me surveiller. Sinon je l’aurais attendu. Même si cela m’aurait sûrement gênée pour me détendre après tout ça. Cependant, il était en effet plus logique quelqu’un soit là pour vérifier ce que je faisais. Elle rit bruyamment face à ma réaction et secoua la tête. Comment quelqu’un de son gabarit pouvait faire autant de bruit ?

« Ne t’excuse pas pour ça. Ce n’est pas ta faute, mais la mienne. Pour ton info’, on a un planning avec chacun des horaires pour te surveiller, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d’œil. »

Ah ouais, je vois. J’étais une corvée en fait. Sympa. Au moins, ils ne cachaient pas le fait qu’ils allaient me surveiller de près jusqu’à la prochaine île, ce qui était logique. Je soupirai.

« Je vois. Au moins je vais pouvoir faire connaissance avec tout le monde. »

Elle me regarda étrangement et s’approcha de moi avec un air malicieux.

« Au fait, ne t’excuse pas pour des choses que tu n’as pas causées, on dirait Bepo. C’est déjà assez mignon avec lui, mais avec les vêtements du capitaine, tu ressembles à une mini-Law. »

Qu-quoi ?? N’importe quoi ! Je ne lui ressemblais pas du tout, même pas un tout petit peu ! Elle ricana.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est adorable ou hautement perturbant... parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Law et adorable dans une seule phrase...

\- Ça fait peur ? terminai-je. »

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux avant d’éclater de rire en même temps. Ça faisait du bien de rire après tout ce qui s’était passé. Vous connaissez ce moment où vous avez un fou rire en classe, quand vous commencez à arrêter de rire, vous regardez votre voisin qui est encore en train de rire et vous recommencez à rire ? Un cercle infernal et vicieux. C’était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Nous reprîmes notre souffle et notre calme après plusieurs minutes, frottant nos yeux pour effacer toute trace de larme.

« Bon, vu que tu as pris de l’avance, on va aller faire d’autres choses. Ça m’arrange. Viens. »

Je la suivis hors de la pièce et à travers plusieurs couloirs avant d’arriver à ma cabine. Euh... qu’est-ce qu’on venait faire ici ? Voyant que j’avais l’air perdue (pour changer), elle m’expliqua.

« Quand j’ai posé la question à Penguin et Shachi, ils m’ont dit que les habits que tu avais quand on t’a repêché n’avaient toujours pas été lavés, ce qui n’est pas normal. Ils auraient pu penser à te montrer les machines à laver, au lieu de s’amuser à faire des blagues. Mais venant d’eux, je suppose que ça ne devrait pas m’étonner. Donc, reprit Ikkaku, on est là pour prendre tes affaires, faire partir une machine vite fait, bien fait et après on file dans ma cabine pour que je te prête des vêtements dignes de ce nom !

\- Merci Ikkaku, tu me sauves, soupirai-je, soulagée. »

Il était vrai que le manque de vêtements de rechange avait commencé à me peser. Je ne me voyais pas porter les mêmes habits deux fois de suite alors que je serai en train de m’entraîner deux fois par jours. Ikkaku était ma Sauveuse.

« Ne t’en fais pas, en tant que seules femmes à bord, il faut bien s’entraider ! »

Nous nous sourîmes. J’entrai dans ma chambre, pris rapidement mes affaires et on partit vers la laverie. Une fois qu’elle m’eut montré comment se servir des machines et que j’eus mis mes vêtements à laver, nous partîmes pour aller dans sa cabine. Ikkaku me raconta quelques anecdotes sur leurs aventures. 

« ... Et donc Shachi s’est retrouvé coincé dans les lianes en hurlant pour qu’on le délivre. Le capitaine a dû découper les plantes carnivores qui essayaient de le dévorer. Pendant ce temps, j’essayais de couper les lianes qui ne faisaient que de gesticuler avec mon fusil en essayant de rester hors de portée des plantes. On a fini par tuer les plantes et sauver Shachi qui est ensuite tombé dans le liquide digestif de la plante. L’odeur n’est pas partie avant plusieurs jours ! »

J’explosai de rire face à la mésaventure de Shachi. Ikkaku avait manifestement l’air contente de l’effet que son histoire avait eu. Je parvins à reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu sais, j’ai l’impression qu’ils ne ratent jamais une occasion de se mettre dans des situations improbables, déclarai-je, en séchant mes larmes de rire.

\- Oh tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ricana-t-elle. Tu auras le loisir d’y assister, je pense, si tu restes assez longtemps. »

Oh. Ils s’étaient tous donné le mot ? Ou Trafalgar lui avait fait part de son intention ? Elle n’insista pas plus. On entra dans sa cabine et elle se dirigea vers sa commode, ouvrant plusieurs tiroirs et empoignant plusieurs habits. Elle les tenait à bout de bras afin de les visualiser sur moi avant de décider s’ils m’iraient ou non. J’avais l’impression qu’elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir, comme si j’étais une poupée qu’elle allait pouvoir habiller à sa guise. Ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur qui ne me plaisait pas trop. Je restai debout près de son lit, ne sachant pas trop où me mettre. Ayant visiblement fait son choix, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Essaye-moi ça ! s’exclama-t-elle en me mettant dans les bras des vêtements en tous genres ainsi que des sous-vêtements.

\- Oh... euh...t’es sûre que ce n’est pas un peu trop ? demandai-je, fixant le tas d’habits dans mes bras.

\- Mais non voyons, maintenant arrête de trainer et vas-y ! dit-elle en me poussant légèrement vers la salle de bain. Tu ne vas pas rester dans les vêtements du capitaine pendant plus de deux jours quand même ! »

Elle s’arrêta de parler avant de me fixer étrangement.

« À moins que tu n’aimes ça ? Ooooh je vois, petite cachotière, fit-elle en me lançant un clin d’œil. Il fallait le dire si tu avais craqué sur le capitaine, c’est pas recommandé, mais je peux comprendre. »

Qu-quoi ?! Mais non ! Mais-mais enfin d’où ça sortait ça ?? Il n’en avait pas fallu plus pour que je sois plus rouge qu’une tomate, que je me mette à bafouiller et que je n’aille me cacher dans la salle de bain. Je lâchai le tas de vêtements en une pile désorganisée à côté du lavabo. 

« N’importe quoi ! criai-je, dans la sureté de mon abri temporaire. Qui pourrait bien craquer sur lui ? »

Tout cela la fit rire et je soupirai. Décidemment, ils aimaient bien rire à mes dépends. J’entendis un bruit sourd et rouvris la porte pour la voir allongée sur son lit regardant le plafond avec les bras derrière la tête et les jambes pliées. Je souris en la voyant et refermai la porte discrètement. Je commençai à essayer ce qu’elle m’avait prêté avant de parfois sortir pour lui montrer, ce à quoi elle répondait parfois par un pouce levé ou un non catégorique tout en restant allongée sur son lit. Toutefois, lorsque je me mettrai à essayer les sous-vêtements, je ne sortirai pas lui montrer. C’était absolument hors de question.

Euh... alors là on allait avoir un problème. Ikkaku et moi ne faisions pas du tout la même taille de soutien-gorge. Disons que la nature l’avait beaucoup plus gâté que moi. J’allais devoir resserrer au maximum. La galère...

« Tout va bien ? demanda Ikkaku.

\- Oui, oui, ne t’inquiète pas ! »

Je murmurai ensuite : « ça ira mieux quand je serai arrivée à me dépêtrer de tout ça ! ».

Un silence suivit, rompu quelques minutes plus tard par la mécanicienne.

« C’est plutôt fun. »

« Hum, de quoi tu parles ? »

Je ne trouvais pas que devoir se tortiller dans tous les sens pour pouvoir ajuster son soutif était si cool que ça, mais je supposais que cela dépendait du point de vue. Une fois que le résultat fut acceptable, j’ouvrit légèrement la porte pour ne laisser passer que ma tête. Ikkaku avait l’air perdue dans ses pensées. Je refermai à nouveau la porte, n’ayant pas tellement envie d’être vue en sous-vêtements.

« Eh bien, ça. C’est plus... supportable que je ne l’aurais cru. Quand j’ai proposé de le faire, je ne pensais pas que j’aurais la patience de passer autant de temps à faire ça. Je n’ai jamais eu d’intérêt pour tout ce qu’on peut considérer comme étant des « trucs de filles ». Depuis que je suis petite, tout ce qui m’intéresse est de réparer à peu près tout ce qui me tombe sous la main ou de créer quelque chose à partir de rien. Et je voyais les autres filles avec leurs mères faire les boutiques et plus tard, ces mêmes filles devenues adolescentes, puis femmes, faisant toujours attention à leur apparence, se maquillant au quotidien ou à outrance pour certaines alors que je n’en voyais pas l’intérêt. Quant à moi, une salopette, un bleu de travail, un short avec un débardeur m’allait tant que ça ne me gênait pas pour faire ce que j’aimais. Les gens de mon village blaguaient en disant que j’étais un garçon manqué et ça me passerait avec l’âge. Je ne voyais pas ce qu’il y avait de mal avec ma façon de m’habiller. Mais ils avaient l’air sûrs d’eux. Sauf qu’ils se sont trompés. Je n’ai pas changé. Je suis toujours la même, j’ai juste grandi. Mettre mes mains dans du cambouis. Avoir la satisfaction de remettre un objet bon pour la décharge en état de marche. Créer un mécanisme de A à Z. Ce n’est pas grave si je n’aime pas les mêmes choses que les autres. C’est ça qui me rend heureuse, finit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres, sereinement. »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Je n’étais pas la plus douée avec les mots. Je n’étais pas une grand fan de shopping, surtout comparée à ma sœur Cassie. Mais je n’avais jamais ressenti un pareil désamour de cela, à part quand je n’étais pas motivée ou d’humeur et encore, ce n’était pas comparable. Cependant, j’étais assez admirative de sa façon de penser. Ne pas se soucier des autres et faire ce que l’on aime. J’aimerais penser tout le temps comme ça, même si je me doutais bien que les remarques n’avaient pas toutes dues être faciles, surtout quand elle était petite. Les remarques des adultes, ou des enfants de notre âge étaient rarement, les plus tendres à cet âge-là.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, tout d’abord parce que je n’ai jamais eu quelque chose qui me passionne autant. J’adore les livres, c’est peut-être ce que j’aime le plus au monde, mais je ne pourrais jamais en faire mon métier. Je ne me vois pas écrire des livres ou autres. Déjà parce que je ne saurais pas m’y prendre, mais aussi parce que je veux que cela reste une passion et que cela ne devienne pas un métier. Et même si je ne passe pas des heures ou des journées entières à faire du shopping ou à prendre soin de moi, je n’ai pas un avis aussi tranché que le tien. Mais là où je peux dire qu’on se ressemble, c’est que je préfère passer des heures à lire plutôt qu’à me maquiller, j’ai tellement peu de patience pour ça, dis-je en riant. En tout cas, je voulais te dire que j’admire la façon dont tu penses par rapport à tout ça, ta force, ton intelligence et ta créativité, continuai-je, calmement. Je trouve incroyable que tu puisses exercer ta passion à ce point, jusqu’à en faire ton métier et pouvoir faire ce que tu veux dans la vie. »

Elle ne dit rien avant un long moment avant de dire doucement « merci ». Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire à cela. Ayant fini de tout essayer, je pris ce qui m’allait et essayai de replier de façon convenable le reste. Je sortis avec le tout dans les mains et tendis à Ikkakuu, qui s’était relevée entre-temps, le tas que je ne prenais pas. Elle alla tout ranger. En tout, elle m’avait prêté des vêtements pour m’entraîner (amples et souples, ainsi que des brassières de sport), d’autres pour la vie de tous les jours, des sous-vêtements et deux pyjamas. Je lui étais incroyablement reconnaissante pour ce qu’elle venait de faire. Après avoir fini de tout ranger, Ikkaku se tourna vers moi. J’en profitai pour la remercier à nouveau.

« C’est normal, j’aurais aimé que quelqu’un fasse la même chose pour moi si je m’étais retrouvée à ta place, répondit-elle. Tu sais, tu ne seras peut-être pas là longtemps, mais ça fait du bien d’avoir une autre femme à bord. 

\- Je te comprend, ça ne doit pas être simple de vivre seulement avec des hommes dans un sous-marin. Surtout eux, blaguai-je.

\- Oh non, ça c’est sûr, soupira-t-elle. Des fois, certains d’entre eux me désespèrent. Mais le point positif, c’est que j’ai ma propre cabine ! A part le capitaine, Bepo dont personne n’a envie de partager la cabine quand il se met à perdre une tonne de poils, Gus qui doit se lever tôt tous les jours et préfère ne réveiller personne, toi et moi, tous les autres partagent leurs cabines. 

\- C’est vrai que c’est quelque chose que j’apprécie vraiment. J’ai toujours été habituée à avoir ma propre chambre chez moi, malgré le fait qu’on soit trois enfants à la maison, ajoutai-je. »

Après avoir réfléchi, je lui tendis la main.

« Je te propose qu’on s’entraide pour supporter tout ce petit monde le temps qu’on sera ensemble, déclarai-je d’une façon faussement solennelle. »

Ma proposition sembla l’amuser et elle serra ma main avec force. Je sentais que j’allai avoir des marques plus tard.

« Marché conclu ! »

On alla ramener les habits dans ma cabine en parlant de son dernier travail : un mécanisme qui pourrait améliorer le radar du sous-marin afin d’accroître son rayon d’action. Elle m’épatait vraiment et je ne m’y connaissais décidément pas assez pour reconnaître tous les termes techniques dont elle parlait, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J’adorais la façon dont son visage s’illuminait quand elle parlait de son projet. Quand elle voyait que je ne savais pas trop de quoi elle parlait, elle expliquait avec plus de minutie. Arrivées à ma cabine, elle m’attendit devant la porte pendant que j’allai ranger mes affaires et enfilai au passage un ensemble de sport en prévision de cet après-midi. Je mis un jogging noir et bleu, une paire de chaussettes, une brassière de sport, un shorty et un débardeur gris. Je mis les vêtements de Trafalgar sur le bureau, j’irai les laver et les rendre demain. Comme ça, ce sera fait et je n’en entendrai plus parler. Plus d’allusions foireuses ou autres. Non, non madame. Je n’étais pas une mini-Law et je ne mettrai plus jamais ses vêtements, foi d’Arianne !

Je sortis de la pièce et rejoignis Ikkaku qui m’attendait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger et nous assîmes côte à côte. Ce qu’avait cuisiné Gus était tout bonnement délicieux et j’avais l’impression que je n’avais pas fini de découvrir tous ses talents. Le repas se passa sans aucun accident, malgré les tentatives répétées de Stan et de Shachi de se piquer de la nourriture. Je participais même aux conversations, du moins, du mieux que je le pouvais. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui me chiffonnait. Pendant tout le repas, Trafalgar m’avait regardé du coin de l’œil, tout comme l’avait fait Uni. Cependant, là où le capitaine de l’équipage me fixait d’un air curieux que je mettais sur le compte de sa subtile proposition de ce matin, Uni, quant à lui, m’avait dévisagé avec un mélange de suspicion et de méfiance. Soit il se doutait des intentions de son capitaine et ne les appréciait aucunement, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Soit il essayait de me faire disparaître de son champ de vision avec les rayons lasers cachés dans ses yeux. Ce que je n’aimais pas vraiment, croyez-moi. Je soupirais. D’autres problèmes qui allaient sûrement me tomber dessus plus tard. Comme si je n’en avais déjà pas assez. Pas que je me plaigne hein ! Juste une constatation en passant.

Après manger, je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la salle d’entraînement pour ce qui serait normalement mon entraînement au corps à corps. J’étais contente à l’idée de retrouver Gus (que je présumais être celui qui m’aiderait), il était gentil et prévenant envers moi. Je commençais à m’échauffer. Ayant fini depuis un bout de temps, je m’allongeais par terre, les mains sur le ventre et regardait le plafond, en attendant que Gus arrive. Dire que dans deux jours je ne serai plus avec eux. J’avais envie de les connaître mieux, mais sachant que je les quitterai inévitablement, il valait peut-être mieux éviter. Je soupirais. Qui aurait cru que ma semaine aurait pris un tel tournant quand la seule chose qui me faisait peur lundi était l’examen d’histoire pour lequel je n’avais pas pu réviser le chapitre entier ? Pas moi en tout cas. Ou personne de sain. Et j’aimais me considérer comme une personne saine d’esprit. On ne savait jamais, ça pourrait me sauver la vie. J’entendis la porte s’ouvrir et une personne entrer. Un sourire traversa mon visage. Au moins, j’allais passer un après-midi sympa avec Gus. Sans me relever, je m’exclamai :

« Hey Gus ! Prêt à passer une après-midi d’enfer avec moi ? Rassure-toi, je ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu vas encore me mettre une raclée. »

Bizarrement, je ne l’entendis pas rire, seul le silence me répondit. Hébétée par son mutisme, je me relevai sur mes coudes et observai celui qui n’était définitivement pas Gus. Le jeune homme devant moi était petit, mais était aussi, d’une façon que je ne saurais expliquer, imposant. Son teint était d’une pâleur inquiétante, quasiment cadavérique. Il avait des cheveux bouclés de couleur ébène qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et les épaules. Ses yeux noirs me semblaient vides et tristes. Il avait baissé le haut de sa combinaison blanche pour dévoiler un t-shirt noir arborant un crâne. Il avait l’air profondément ennuyé et agacé d’être là avec moi et n’avait visiblement aucune envie de le cacher. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu comptes rester encore longtemps par terre ? demanda Nico. »

Me sentant étrangement comme une enfant qu’on gronde, je me relevai. Je ne pensais pas qu’on soit si éloigné en âge, mais parfois l’attitude ou la façon dont s’habillait quelqu’un pouvait influencer sur ça je suppose.

« Je pensais que Gus serait celui qui m’aiderait, insinuai-je.

\- Gus ne viendra pas. Il ne peut pas passer tout son temps ici alors qu’il a des devoirs plus importants ailleurs. Je suis donc celui qui va t’entraîner aujourd’hui et demain après-midi comme l’a ordonné le capitaine, déclara-t-il, d’un ton plat. »

Tu as l’air extatique à l’idée mon cher. C’était donc à ce point une corvée de passer du temps avec moi ? C’était vrai que lorsque j’en avais parlé avec Stan cette nuit, il m’avait dit que Nico n’en avait rien à faire du fait que je sois dans le sous-marin et qu’il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de me connaître vu que je ne serai pas là longtemps. J’étais prévenue qu’il n’était pas très sociable, mais je n’avais pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Je n’avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais me comporter avec lui.

* * *

Finalement, je n’eus pas à me demander ça longtemps. Nico, même s’il rechignait à le faire, était un bon professeur et m’avait montré en l’espace de seulement quelques heures plusieurs techniques de défense en me demandant de les répéter jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait. Il m’avait montré des mouvements simples, mais efficaces. Cependant, son point fort n’était visiblement pas sa sociabilité et ça se voyait à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche. Disons qu’il préfèrerait ne pas être là et le faisait sentir. Lorsqu’il m’expliquait les positions, c’était toujours avec des phrases précises, mais courtes. Les quelques blagues que j’avais osé dire ne lui avaient pas arraché un sourire. Après c’était peut-être dû à mon humour douteux, même si je préférais croire le contraire. Bref, il ne faisait pas d’efforts pour être particulièrement cordial. Il n’avait pas envie d’essayer de connaître quelqu’un si cette personne partira dans deux jours. Je crois que je comprenais un peu sa façon de penser, même si elle n’était pas très agréable pour moi. Mais cette décision de sa part était plutôt une bonne chose, considérant le fait que j’avais décidé de partir et que moins je m’attachais à eux, plus ce serait facile. Sauf que Gus, Stan et Ikkaku m’avaient pas mal aidé et j’avais commencé à m’attacher à eux. Au moins, Nico, Uni et Dan me facilitaient la tâche. Le capitaine.... Je préférais ne pas en parler. Quant à Shachi, Penguin, Luke, Clione et Bepo, même si on s’était bien amusés ensemble pour l’instant, ce n’était pas comme si on était amis, non ? Je préférais laisser tout ça de côté pour le moment. Je remarquai que le temps avait passé étonnement vite lorsque Stan ouvrit la porte et entra. Surprise, je me redressai et essuyai la sueur qui coulait sur mon front. Nico avait l’air en sueur lui aussi, mais était toutefois beaucoup moins épuisé que moi. Stan sourit, avant de toquer sur la porte malicieusement.

« Toc, Toc. »

J’eus alors la surprise de voir l’expression de Nico changer et devenir un mélange d’amusement et d’exaspération. Oh, oh, intéressant.

« Qui est là ?

\- C’est Houna.

\- Houna qui ? »

Stan, attendit un peu, ricanant.

« Hounattend plus que vous pour manger depuis plus de dix minutes. »

Oh. Oups. On avait passé trop de temps à s’entraîner. Je me tournai pour regarder Nico qui soupira.

« Tes blagues ne s’arrangent pas. Dire que j’avais encore un peu d’espoirs.

\- Eh, t’es dur là. Elle était bonne, non ? T’es bien d’accord avec moi Aria ? me demanda le blond avec des yeux de chien battu. »

J’apprécierais qu’on me laisse en dehors de ça, histoire de pouvoir les observer interagir, mais visiblement je devais aider l’un des deux. Désolée Stan.

« Nope. Désolée, mais il a raison. Ta blague tombe à l’eau. Pour que ça marche, il faut un nom qui existe vraiment. »

Nico acquiesça, visiblement satisfait et surpris que je sois d’accord avec lui, alors que Stan fit semblant de s’effondrer face à ma trahison.

« Qu-quoi ? Mais comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Je vous ferais savoir qu’Houna est un très beau prénom qui existe bel et bien, s’offusqua-t-il. »

Pff. Je ne l’avais entendu que dans une chanson des BB Brunes dont je ne dirais pas le titre, alors je ne croyais pas un seul mot de ce qu’il disait et apparemment, Nico non plus. Stan soupira.

« Quel public difficile ! Que vais-je devenir ? Pauvre saltimbanque que je suis, destiné à distraire mes pairs et à disparaître dans le néant après un succès si fugace ! déclara-t-il d’une manière dramatique qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Nico. »

Stan lui envoya un clin d’œil avec un sourire en coin. Nico roula des yeux, mais je crus distinguer un léger rougissement sur ses joues déjà rougies par l’effort. Oooooh. Je vois. C’était trop adorable. 

« Arrête tes bêtises et retournes-y, on arrive dans peu de temps, lui dit Nico.

\- Ça marche ! »

L’apprenti-médecin nous fit un signe de la main et referma la porte en partant. Je me tournai vers Nico, l’étudiant attentivement. Son changement d’attitude avait été impossible à manquer, mais je ne croyais pas que cela soit juste dû à la présence d’une autre personne que moi. Après tout, il n’avait pas été aussi « ouvert » lors des repas avec les autres membres de l’équipage ou du moins, de ce que j’avais pu en voir. C’était plutôt dû à la présence d’une personne en particulier. Et ça, c’était plutôt intéressant. Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire. Il dût le remarquer car il se referma à nouveau sur lui-même.

« Quoi ? 

\- Oh, rien. C’est juste que tu n’es pas vraiment discret, répondis-je avec un clin d’œil. »

Visiblement, c’était la mauvaise chose à dire parce qu’il eut l’air de devenir encore plus pâle, ce que je n’aurais pas cru possible.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, déclara l’apprenti-médecin d’un ton ferme. Il n’y a rien à dire. Maintenant, ramasse tes affaires qu’on puisse aller manger. »

Ignorant sa dernière phrase, je levai un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Donc je ne t’ai pas vu rougir il n’y a pas une minute ? Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu caches le fait que vous êtes en couple, vous allez très bien ensemble. »

Bon. Je crois que j’ai gaffé. Encore, oui. Nico me regardait à présent avec horreur. J’eus peur de comprendre avant que la vérité ne me frappe. J’étais à présent devenue rouge d’embarras. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais toujours autant de bourdes ? La prochaine fois Arianne, fais une faveur au monde entier et tais-toi.

« Attend... Vous n’êtes pas ensemble ? Mais tu... il avait l’air... »

Il soupira, semblant résigné à devoir s’expliquer.

« Je... suis intéressé oui. Mais il ne le sait pas. Et il n’est pas intéressé de toute façon. Il n’est pas... comme moi. Ça ne sert à rien d’en parler ou d’espérer. Chercher à avoir plus que je n’ai déjà ne m’apporterait que de la souffrance. J’y étais habitué, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux recommencer à souffrir alors que faire partie de l’équipage m’a aidé à tourner la page sur mon ancienne vie. Et puis, même si c’était possible, avoir une relation dans un équipage pirate est bien trop compliqué. Maintenant, s’il te plaît, je voudrais qu’on arrête d’en parler.

\- Je comprends. Je suis désolée d’avoir fait des conclusions hâtives. Mais tu sais, peut-être que tu te trompes et que tu as vraiment une chance, non ? Et même si ce n’est pas le cas, j’ai pu observer que tout le monde dans cet équipage s’apprécie vraiment et je ne pense pas qu’il te blesserait. Délibérément au moins.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas risquer ce que j’ai eu tant de mal à avoir pour autant. »

Nico me jugea longuement avant de s’approcher de moi, résolu.

« Je veux que tu me promettes que tu n’en parleras à personne et que tu ne t’en mêleras pas.

\- Je te le promets, dis-je, sérieusement. »

Cependant, il se pouvait que d’autres soient aussi au courant. Si ce n’était pas le cas, ils étaient aveugles. Ou Nico avait bizarrement laissé tomber sa garde plus facilement tout à l’heure. Peut-être qu’il avait été négligeant à cause de la fatigue et du fait qu’on n’était que tous les trois, alors qu’il doit tout le temps faire attention ? Je préférais laisser ça de côté. Même si j’avais en effet envie de l’aider, ce n’était pas mes affaires et je lui avais juré de ne pas m’en mêler. Après ma promesse, l’apprenti-médecin parût soulagé, comme s’il avait évité de justesse une catastrophe. D’un commun accord, nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et partîmes dans la direction de la salle à manger. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot, mais l’atmosphère était plus confortable qu’au début de l’après-midi. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la pièce, quasiment tout le monde était déjà attablé, à part Gus qui apportait des plats, Nico et moi.

« Ah, vous tombez bien. Aria, puisque tu es déjà debout, viens avec moi. Il me reste encore des choses à ramener, me demanda Gus. »

Sérieusement ? J’avais tellement envie de m’assoir, fatiguée par tout ce que j’avais fait aujourd’hui. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir fait cela pour le plaisir de m’empêcher de m’assoir. On aurait dit qu’il avait quelque chose qu’il voulait me demander en privé, s’il fallait croire les coups d’œil qu’il jetait à la cuisine. Curieuse, je le suivis dans la cuisine. Là, il me tendit un plat rond que je pris, avant de se pencher vers moi.

« Dis, on n’a pas vraiment pu parler aujourd’hui, mais je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer que tu n’étais pas dans ton assiette ce matin. Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, soucieuse. Et même si ce midi, tu avais l’air d’aller mieux, je préférais être sûr. Ta journée s’est bien passée ? Tu vas bien ? »

... Gus. Tu es trop gentil pour ton bien. Mais ne change jamais.

« Oui, ça va mieux. J’avais beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir et c’est pour ça que ça n’allait pas trop. Je suis désolée de t’avoir inquiété, répondis-je en lui souriant.

\- Tu m’en vois soulagé alors. N’hésite pas à venir me parler si quelque chose ne va pas.

\- J’y penserais, jurai-je. »

Nous nous sourîmes. Nous ramenâmes le reste de la nourriture sur la table de la cuisine sous les acclamations des plus voraces. À ma grande surprise, rien de spécial ne se passa. L’ambiance était bonne enfant et le repas se passa calmement. Nico, à l’autre bout de la table, reprit son attitude habituelle à mon égard et ne me parla pas de tout le repas. Une fois le dîner terminé, Trafalgar assigna la corvée vaisselle à Clione, Luke et moi. Attrapant l’un des torchons, je me mis à aider Clione à essuyer la vaisselle que lavait Luke. J’en profitais pour détailler mes deux camarades de corvée. Clione et Luke étaient grands et portaient leurs combinaisons blanches dans leur intégralité. Les cheveux de Luke étaient coupés courts et d’un blond cendré. Il avait des yeux bleu marine. Il était plutôt musclé et bronzé. La seule chose qui m’avait étonné la première fois que je l’avais rencontré était la large cicatrice qui traversait sa joue droite, allant de son œil jusqu’au bas de sa mâchoire. Clione, quant à lui, portait une sorte de cagoule (ou c’était une capuche ? Je ne voyais pas bien à cause de la combinaison) bleue. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Ses cheveux châtains étaient pour la plupart cachés sous la capuche (cagoule ?). Je ne distinguais réellement que sa frange coupée droite au-dessus de ses yeux.

Tout se passait bien, trop même (en même temps, c’était toujours comme ça que les embrouilles commençaient, vous me direz), jusqu’à ce que je perçoive une lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Luke. Quelques secondes plus tard, Clione et moi-même recevions une pluie de gouttes d’eau, gracieuseté de l’éponge pleine de mousse de ce cher Luke. J’avais à peine recouvré mes esprits qu’il envoya une deuxième salve. Croyez-moi, ça n’allait pas rester sans conséquence. Clione et moi nous regardâmes et d’un commun accord, nous lui sautâmes dessus en criant vengeance pendant qu’il était occupé à rire comme une baleine. Le combat commençait à prendre des proportions importantes lorsque quelqu’un se racla la gorge à l’entrée de la cuisine, nous faisant cesser nos enfantillages. Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme pour découvrir Trafalgar, les bras croisés et l’expression agacée.

« Si je vous ai assigné à ce poste ce soir, ce n’est pas pour inonder la cuisine à ce que je sache. »

En effet, en regardant autour de nous je pus constater que pas mal d’eau avait atterrit sur le sol. Nooooon. Il allait falloir tout nettoyer. Le Chirurgien de la mort soupira.

« Je vous croyais plus matures que ça, déclama-t-il à l’encontre de Luke et Clione, qui ne faisaient plus trop les fiers.

\- Désolé Capitaine, répondit Luke.

\- Désolé. »

Je suppose qu’il ne me « croyait pas plus mature que ça » puisque je n’eus pas à subir son regard de la déception. Vu les réactions de mes camarades, il était dévastateur.

« Bon, soupira-t-il. Finissez de laver la vaisselle, nettoyez la cuisine et vous pourrez rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Apparemment, ils ont décidé de faire une soirée jeu de société ce soir. Ou était-ce des jeux de cartes ? Bref, je ne participe pas de toute façon, mais faites attention, Stan et Dan ont l’air déterminé à récupérer l’argent qu’ils ont perdu face à Ikkaku ce matin.

\- Comme si ça allait être si facile, ricana Clione.

\- Ce sera sans moi, soupira Luke. J’ai un tour de garde cette nuit, je vais essayer de dormir avant.

\- Merde, non mec, t’es pas sérieux ! Je comptais sur toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Luke haussa les épaules, lui signifiant qu’il n’y pouvait rien et que c’était comme ça. Trafalgar en profita pour partir après nous avoir rappeler de tout nettoyer. Nous nous mîmes de plus belle à l’ouvrage avec efficacité et sans aucune interruption cette fois. Dix minutes plus tard, la vaisselle était propre, essuyée et rangée, le sol brillant et nous fatigués. Luke et moi accompagnâmes Clione jusqu’à la salle commune. En ouvrant la porte, je pus découvrir qu’ils avaient eu le temps de tout installer et qu’ils étaient assis sur les canapés. Vu les visages de Dan, Ikkaku, Uni, Stan, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo, je devinais qu’ils étaient déterminés à ne pas perdre ce soir. Et ils n’allaient pas boire que de l’eau si je pouvais en croire les bouteilles d’alcool posées sur la table basse.

« Où sont Nico et Gus ? demanda Clione.

\- Gus se lève tôt demain matin et Nico a un tour de garde à faire donc ils sont partis. Le capitaine n’a pas non plus voulu rester, quelque chose à voir avec une recherche dans un livre à finir, répondit Shachi en mélangeant des cartes.

\- En parlant de ça, je vais vous laisser moi aussi et aller dormir, annonça Luke.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouaip, j’ai mon tour de garde dans quelques heures, je préfère dormir avant.

\- Et toi Aria ? Cela te tente une partie ? me proposa Penguin, plein d’espoirs à l’idée d’embarquer un autre joueur.

\- Ah... hum... non, désolée, je vais aller dormir aussi, je suis fatiguée avec tous ces entraînements. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais assez sur moi pour parier.

\- Oh, mais ce n’est pas un problème, je peux te prêter de l’argent si tu veux. Avec des intérêts, certes, mais comme ça, tu pourrais jouer avec nous, me suggéra Ikkaku. »

Je n’aimais pas du tout la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de ma camarade de pacte. Même si nous avions promis de nous entraider ce matin, je pouvais deviner qu’elle ne laisserait personne s’interposer entre elle et l’argent qu’elle convoitait. Très peu pour moi et c’était visiblement la bonne décision si j’en croyais les signes que me faisaient Shachi et Penguin derrière le dos d’Ikkaku.

« Hum... Merci, mais ça ira. »

Shachi, Penguin, Stan et Ikkaku parurent déçus, même si je pensais qu’Ikkaku était plus déçue par le fait qu’elle aurait moins de monde à plumer.

« Mais pourquoi pas une autre fois ? proposai-je pour les réconforter.

\- S’il y en a une, murmura Dan, même si je fus apparemment la seule à l’entendre. »

C’était vrai. Selon eux, il n’y avait aucune garantie que je reste après la prochaine île et vu l’état dans lequel j’étais après une journée d’entraînement, cela ne m’étonnerait pas que je sois dans le même état demain soir et donc au revoir la soirée jeu de société/cartes ! Cette pensée devait certainement le réjouir. Un problème en moins devait-il penser. Ne pense pas à ça, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon, même si j’avais de l’argent, j’étais beaucoup trop fatiguée physiquement et mentalement pour rester longtemps. De plus, il valait mieux que je ne passe pas plus de temps que nécessaire avec l’équipage pour ne pas trop m’attacher à eux.

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne chance et une bonne nuit, Luke et moi partîmes rejoindre nos cabines respectives. Je passai devant la cabine de Trafalgar. De la lumière s’échappait en dessous sa porte. Il ne se coucherait sûrement pas avant un moment, lisant je ne savais quel livre de médecine pour trouver une information qu’il cherchait, ses lunettes sur le nez. Pendant un instant, j’hésitai à toquer à sa porte et à lui demander ce qu’il avait voulu dire ce matin et si c’était bien ce que je pensais, s’il était sérieux pour sa proposition.

Néanmoins, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je lui aurais répondu, je me dégonflai et allai chercher mes habits à la laverie qui étaient propres et secs. Je retournai ensuite à ma cabine. J’allai me laver. Cette douche si attendue me fit tant de bien ! J’avais l’impression que tous les endroits de mon corps qui étaient endoloris étaient en train de se détendre. J’aurais quasiment pu m’endormir là. Après m’être ressaisie, je sortis de la douche et mis un des pyjamas que m’avait prêté Ikkaku avant de m’affaler sur mon lit. Je crois que je pourrais rester des heures là. J’avais l’impression d’être sur un nuage après tout ce que j’avais fait aujourd’hui.

J’avais passé une journée remplie. Je pense que j’avais progressé. Après tout, j’avais maintenant une arme, je savais assez bien m’en servir, j’avais appris des mouvements de défense au corps à corps. Bref, je commençais à savoir me débrouiller et cela me servirait grandement une fois seule. Cependant... Plus je passais de temps avec eux et plus j’avais peur de ne plus avoir envie de partir. Serait-ce une si mauvaise idée de rester avec eux ? Non Aria, ne pense pas comme ça ! Je me frappai les joues histoire de mes remettre les idées en place. Je me mis sous la couette et éteignis la lumière, assurée de passer une bonne nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous et bonne année ! (avec un mois de retard, mais il vaux mieux tard que jamais !)
> 
> Je voulais poster ce chapitre cet après-midi, mais mon ordinateur ne voulait pas. J'ai réessayé ce soir, ça ne marchait toujours pas. Me voilà donc à poster mon nouveau chapitre sur l'ordinateur familial, youpi !
> 
> En vrai, je suis contente parce que je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre avant demain, parce que comme ça, cela fait un chapitre par mois: le 10 en décembre et le 11 en janvier. Je vais donc essayer de garder le même rythme et de publier un chapitre par mois minimum.
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Oh misère... Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'étais réveillée et je n'osais pas bouger de mon lit. L'anticipation de la veille n'y avait rien fait. Mes articulations et mes muscles me faisaient souffrir et je n'étais pas pressée de voir l'état des bleus qui avaient forcément montré le bout de leur nez sur ma peau (même si en fait, ils n'en avaient pas. De nez je veux dire. Ce serait flippant.). Fourbue, je soupirais et remontais la couverture au-dessus de ma tête. Si seulement je pouvais rester comme ça au moins pour la matinée... Dire que ce matin j'allai devoir m'entraîner au tir avec mon pistolet (pistolet qui était resté dans la salle d'entraînement. Je n'étais pas encore autorisée à le garder en permanence avec moi) et cet après-midi au corps-à-corps. Au moins, si j'étais encore avec Ikkaku et Nico, ça pouvait être sympa ! Ou alors je serai avec quelqu'un d'autre comme cela s'était passé quand, à ma grande déception, Nico était venu à la place de Gus. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais pu faire un peu connaissance avec lui, même s'il n'avait pas été très loquace. Néanmoins, il serait plus simple pour moi de ne pas passer autant de temps avec eux. Donc il serait peut-être plus sage de passer le plus de temps seule ou de ne pas essayer de connaître les autres afin de ne pas rendre mon départ plus difficile. Je soulevai légèrement la couette sur le côté pour regarder le réveil. Sept heures trente-cinq. Il vaudrait mieux que je me lève si je voulais convenablement me débarbouiller, m'habiller tranquillement et aller mettre les vêtements de Trafalgar dans une machine à laver avant le petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir les lui rendre dans la journée.

Alliant les paroles à l'action, je sortis de mon lit, quittant ainsi la chaleur réconfortante de ma couette, et allai dans la salle de bain. En me regardant dans le miroir, je pus découvrir de nouveaux hématomes sur ma peau comme je l'avais prédit. Je pris la pommade que m'avait donné le capitaine avant-hier et l'appliquai sur les bleus. La fraicheur de la crème sur ma peau était plus que bienvenue. Je me lavai la figure, puis m'habillai d'un ensemble de sport que m'avait prêté Ikkaku. Je sortis de la salle de bain et emportai les vêtements de Trafalgar avant de me diriger vers la laverie du sous-marin.

Une fois la machine mise en marche, je partis en direction de la salle à manger. Bizarrement, je ne croisais personne sur le chemin. Le sous-marin semblait anormalement calme. J'atteins rapidement ma destination et pu me rendre compte de la raison de ce silence. D'un côté de la grande table se trouvaient Trafalgar, Luke et Nico mangeant tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Leur tour de garde avait dû les fatiguer, ou pour Trafalgar, ses recherches, mais heureusement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient pu se reposer un minimum. Nico avait encore ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et Luke, dont le tour de garde venait de se finir il n'y a pas longtemps, était bien éveillé. Trafalgar me salua d'un geste de la tête avant de retourner contempler son café comme s'il était devenu son meilleur ami (ne trahis pas Bepo pour une boisson caféinée dégoûtante ! Je sais que c'est lui ton meilleur ami !). Gus sortit de la cuisine avec les bras remplis de viennoiseries. Il avait l'air bien trop heureux pour une raison que je ne saurais dire. Il me remarqua enfin après avoir déposé la pile de nourriture sur la table.

« Bonjour Aria ! Bien dormi ?! s'exclama Gus à pleine voix. »

Surprise, je reculai légèrement. Néanmoins, je pus observer les véritables intentions du cuisinier lorsqu'il ricana et que toute une moitié de la salle grogna, la tête entre les mains. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Il semblerait que la gueule de bois ait frappé. Chacun de ceux qui étaient restés hier soir pour jouer avaient l'air de le payer chèrement. Shachi et Penguin semblaient avoir décidé que, décidément, le moment était venu de faire ami-ami avec la table alors qu'Ikkaku avait choisi de se laisser choir sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide. Bepo (qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient fait mon pauvre ? Pourquoi tu as des poils rose ?) grignotait doucement en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux fixés sur la table. Dan, Clione et Uni se tenaient la tête et fusillaient du regard Gus, qui rigolait encore de sa blague. Ils avaient le teint blafard (c'était moi ou Stan commençait à virer au vert ?) et ils étaient actuellement en train d'envier les lunettes de soleil de Shachi. Chacun arborait des traces de la soirée de la veille comme des dessins aux crayons de couleurs, yeux rouges ou autres joyeusetés.

« Bravo, très mature, reprocha Dan. T'as fini ?

\- Après avoir fait tout ce boucan pendant la grande majorité de la nuit alors que ma chambre n'est qu'à un couloir de la salle commune et de la cuisine ? Tu serais naïf de le croire très cher, répondit le cuisinier en lui souriant d'une manière qui lui promettait milles souffrances. »

Cette vision me fit froid dans le dos et vu la tête que tirait maintenant Dan, je n'étais pas la seule. Gus n'avait visiblement pas de scrupule pour leur faire regretter de l'avoir réveillé ou empêcher de dormir. Pour lui, la gueule de bois des autres coupables n'était apparemment que le début de leurs souffrances et semblait savourer cet instant.

Je m'assis à côté de Trafalgar, le saluai et commençai à manger. Connaissant assez bien les lendemains de fête, je préférais rester assez loin d'eux. Stan me donna raison quelque minutes plus tard lorsqu'il se leva en trombe après avoir été amorphe pendant un moment et se précipita en direction d'une salle de bain. Le capitaine soupira tandis que Nico roula des yeux. La matinée risquait d'être longue pour ce cher Stan.

« Capitaine, s'adressa Nico à Trafalgar, puisque ceux-là seront inutiles pour le reste de la journée (« Hey ! s'offusquèrent Shachi et Penguin. »), pourrais-je plutôt changer mon tour de garde pour ce matin au lieu de cet après-midi ? »

Quel tour de garde ? Juste au moment où je me posais cette question, Nico me jeta un regard de côté. Ah. Je vois. Monsieur voulait avoir son après-midi tranquille sans avoir à s'occuper de moi. Remarque, ça pourrait être sympa de n'avoir rien à faire pendant un après-midi. Ou alors d'être seule pour m'entrainer au tir (vu l'état des autres, j'étais sûre que ce serait possible). Toutefois, la pensée d'un après-midi de libre nous remplissait tous les deux de joie, même si Nico le manifestait de manière infiniment plus discrète.

Trafalgar réfléchit à sa proposition en touillant son café à l'aide de sa cuillère. Il nous fixa tous les deux tour à tour, puis dévisagea le reste de l'équipage qui était toujours en train de mourir à petit feu à l'autre bout de la table. Ayant pris sa décision, il se retourna vers nous.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il. Tu l'entraînes ce matin et tu as quartier libre cet après-midi. Quant à toi miss, tu passeras l'après-midi avec moi. »

C'était bien ma veine tiens. Pourquoi c'était toujours moi qui me faisais avoir ?

« J'aurai un truc à faire avant, mais je pourrais te rejoindre à ta cabine après ? demandai-je.

\- Ça me va, mais ne tarde pas trop. »

Yes ! Au moins, je serai tranquille pendant un moment avant de devoir aller le rejoindre. Je me demandais ce qu'on allait faire. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de me prendre la tête, ce ne serait que dans plusieurs heures. Je portai mon attention sur les malades. Ils avaient quand même bien dû forcer sur la boisson pour en arriver à cet état. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Décidément, je ne regrettais pas ma décision d'hier soir. Mes muscles me faisaient déjà bien trop souffrir pour y ajouter un lendemain de soirée en prime. La tête que fit Penguin après que Gus ait déposé d'un coup un autre plat me fit ricaner. Son discret « traître... » ne m'échappa pas. La réponse la plus justifiée qui me vint en tête fut de lui tirer la langue. Au moins, il sembla ne plus m'en vouloir puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher de me sourire.

Nico me donna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia. Surprise, je sursautai et me tournai vers lui. D'un coup de tête il m'indiqua la porte. Je vois. Je me dépêchais de manger le reste de mon petit-déjeuner, puis me levai pour le suivre. Nico m'attendait déjà dans le couloir. Avant de partir, je voulus m'amuser une dernière fois. Je restai sur le pas de la porte, main posée sur le côté de la porte. Je vis que Trafalgar m'observait, amusé. Il cacha aux autres son sourire grâce à sa tasse de café. Je pris mon inspiration et puis...

« Reposez-vous bien surtout ! »

Une vague de grognement se fit entendre et j'évitai de peu une cuillère envoyée par Clione qui alla percuter le mur derrière moi.

« Raté ! m'exclamai-je en riant. »

Je rejoignis Nico et nous partîmes en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Arrivés dans la pièce, on commença à s'étirer et s'échauffer. Nico avait baissé la partie supérieure de sa combinaison, laissant apparaître un autre t-shirt noir. Il n'avait que ça dans son placard ? La vision d'un placard remplit de t-shirts noirs apparut dans ma tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui m'attira un regard perplexe de sa part. Je haussai des épaules.

« Bien, on va continuer ce qu'on a vu hier, histoire que ça rentre bien, ensuite on commencera à faire d'autres mouvement. On a fait des enchaînements plutôt défensifs pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'on va pouvoir aborder l'offensif tout à l'heure. Ça te va ? me demanda Nico, les bras croisés. »

Si je continuais comme ça, je m'améliorerais bientôt de façon exponentielle. Sa façon de m'enseigner le combat était simple et efficace. Il expliquait tout de manière suffisamment claire de telle sorte que je n'avais pas à lui redemander plusieurs fois. En tout cas, je mettais du cœur à l'ouvrage, ce qui lui facilitait aussi la tâche et il n'hésitait pas à corriger ma posture. Il ferait un excellent professeur maintenant que j'y pensais. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ferait la même taille que les élèves. Ça pourrait mener à de sacrés quiproquos. Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

Je lui souris.

« C'est parfait. »

* * *

La matinée était passée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le reste de l'équipage avait un peu repris du poil de la bête avant le déjeuner. Le médicament que leur avait donné leur capitaine y était pour beaucoup. Ils avaient eu l'air de recevoir le graal. Apparemment, Trafalgar avait conçu un médicament pour réduire les effets de la gueule de bois. Je n'y avais pas cru mes oreilles lorsqu'ils me l'avaient expliqué ce midi. J'avais le pressentiment que le Chirurgien de la mort ne cesserait de m'étonner.

J'étais depuis quelques minutes allongée sur mon lit, complètement épuisée par l'entraînement de ce matin. Mon coach personnel ne laissait rien passer et me faisait recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Je me demandais si je m'y ferai un jour. Je n'avais jamais été la personne la plus sportive qui soit, il était donc normal que j'aie dû mal à suivre, mon endurance et mon expérience n'étant pas des plus grandes. Je soupirai et mis mon bras sur mes yeux. J'espérais que cet après-midi allait se passer sans accroc. Je n'avais pas été seule avec Trafalgar depuis hier matin. Peut-être qu'il voulait me reparler de sa proposition ? Si c'était le cas, il me faudrait lui dire non. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution.

Bon, au lieu de faire des hypothèses, autant me bouger et y aller, au moins j'en aurai le cœur net. A contrecœur, je me décidai enfin à me lever, me laver puis me changer pour des vêtements de tous les jours. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester en tenue de sport toute la journée, surtout que je ne pensais pas que l'on allait à nouveau s'entrainer, ou alors il m'aurait prévenu. J'espère. Et puis de toute façon, si on s'entrainait au tir, je n'aurais aucun problème dans de tels vêtements. Je fis un détour par la laverie où je récupérai ses vêtements qui avaient pu être lavés et séchés. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'être repassés. Plutôt pratique. Il me faudrait des habits de la même matière.

Une fois devant sa cabine, je pris mon inspiration et frappai à sa porte. Un « entre » se fit entendre et je pénétrai dans la pièce. Le médecin avait l'air en pleine recherche. Sur son bureau étaient étalés des bouquins dont les pages étaient recouvertes de notes qu'il avait dû rajouter, des surligneurs débouchés, des feuilles, des post-it et des stylos qui pour la plupart avaient visiblement fait leur temps. Trafalgar était assis sur sa chaise, penché sur son projet. Il finit de surligner une phrase avant de se retourner et de me dévisager. J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'impression, contrairement à lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il portait des lunettes. Ça... changeait. Et il avait des traces d'encre et de surligneur sur les doigts aussi.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien. C'est juste que les habits d'Ikkaku te vont beaucoup mieux que les miens, insinua-il, ses yeux se baladant sur mon corps. »

Ni une, ni deux, mes joues devinrent aussi rouges que des tomates. Cela avait l'air d'avoir été son objectif, si j'en croyais son sourire en coin. Je croisais les bras.

« N'importe quoi, marmonnai-je. »

De toute façon, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi grand et avoir un sens de la mode correcte. En parlant de ça, j'avais encore ses stupides affaires dans les bras. Je les lui tendis.

« Tiens, je te les ai nettoyés, alors n'en parlons plus.

\- Merci, pose-les là. »

Je les déposais sur sa commode. Me balançant sur mes pieds, je commençais à devenir agitée. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'on allait faire cet après-midi. Rester debout comme ça n'était pas dans la liste de mes activités favorites après tout.

« Bon, c'est quoi le programme ? le questionnai-je.

\- Il n'y en a pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour toi je voulais dire. J'ai des recherches en cours et je préfèrerais ne pas perdre de temps. Alors on va rester là. Tu peux prendre un livre dans ma bibliothèque si tu veux, proposa-t-il avant de retourner à son travail. »

Et comme ça, la conversation fut close.

Non, sérieusement ? Là c'était toi qui me faisais perdre mon temps alors que je pourrais être en train de m'entraîner ! Arianne, garde ton calme, ça ne servirait à rien de t'énerver maintenant. Inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer. Clairement, il comptait juste faire la baby-sitter et rien de plus. J'étais fortement agacée par sa décision. J'aurai préféré passer mon temps libre dans ma chambre à ce prix-là.

Je me dirigeai vers sa bibliothèque personnelle et commençai à chercher un livre qui pourrait me plaire. Malheureusement pour moi, une grande majorité traitait de médecine. Il y en avait toutefois une vingtaine dont le titre n'avait pas l'air d'être en lien avec ce sujet. Curieuse, je m'assis par terre devant cette partie de la bibliothèque. Les titres ne m'étaient pas plus familiers, mais au moins, cela pourrait peut-être m'intéresser. Je fis défiler mon index sur la côte des livres, savourant la sensation que cela me procurait. Mes livres me manquaient. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais rien lu et ça commençait à me peser sur le moral. Je repensais avec tristesse à la pile de livres non lus qui m'attendaient chez moi. Je me demandais si ma famille avait eu le cœur de bouger quoique ce soit dans ma chambre. Est-ce qu'ils me cherchaient encore ou étais-je considérée comme morte ? Après tout, ici j'étais tombée dans l'océan, mais je ne savais pas comment ma disparition s'était passé dans mon monde. Avais-je disparue en pleine chute ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça maintenant. Mon doigt s'arrêta sur un livre dont le titre ne m'était pas étranger. Où avais-je lu cela ? « Norland le Menteur » était écrit en grosses lettres capitales sur la couverture. Cela semblait être un livre pour enfants, avec des illustrations à l'intérieur. Soudainement, je me souvins de l'aventure de Luffy dans les îles célestes et du conte du célèbre menteur, Montblanc Norland. Ce livre était surtout très populaire dans North Blue Sanji l'avait d'ailleurs lu si je me souvenais bien. Je regardai Trafalgar. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il possède cet exemplaire puisqu'il venait lui aussi de North Blue après tout. Cette histoire était probablement une des choses qui lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs de son enfance. La raison pour laquelle il avait dû quitter son île natale me revint en mémoire et je me sentis mal de penser à ça. Ce n'était pas à moi de connaitre son passé, surtout qu'en plus je le savais seulement par le biais du manga. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'en avait fait part. J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse.

Je secouai la tête et me reconcentrai sur ma recherche de livre. Je choisi finalement un livre qui parlait d'un drame dans une famille royale. Le livre était énorme, mais je pense que je pouvais aisément le finir en quelques jours pendant mes temps de libres. Je le pris et m'installai sur son lit, le dos contre le mur et les jambes recroquevillées contre moi. Je repoussais mes lunettes sur mon nez et commençais ma lecture. D'après la quatrième de couverture, cela devait parler de politique, de complot, de rébellion, avec un peu de romance et beaucoup d'aventures. Dans ce roman, le début commençait avec le remariage du roi d'un pays médiéval avec une princesse d'un autre pays, beaucoup plus paisible. Une fois arrivée dans ce pays étranger, la princesse fit face à de nombreux complots et découvrait que l'ancienne reine avait été assassinée. Cependant, sa mort avait été passé pour un accident. Le roi était inconsolable et n'avait consenti à ce mariage qu'à cause de la pression provenant de ses conseillers. Il était juste, loyal et bon, mais avait du mal à voir le mal dans ceux qui l'entouraient. Les enfants de la reine et du roi restaient distants avec la princesse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un nid de serpents, ce qui était en un certain sens exact. La cour royale et ses secrets ne pardonnaient aucune erreur. Une révolte commençait à se propager dans l'arrière du pays et des traitres au sein même du conseil du roi et de l'armée complotaient afin de renverser le roi.

Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place en tout cas, même si la mienne en ce moment n'était pas forcément plus enviable. J'avais bien avancé dans ma lecture et n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je dépliai les jambes et les étirai. Ah... ça faisait tellement de bien, je commençais à ne plus les sentir.

Je relevai les yeux de mon livre et regardai Trafalgar qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise. Sa concentration à toute épreuve m'impressionnait. Lorsque j'avais des recherches à faire pour mes cours ou un exposé, j'étais facilement distraite à moins que le sujet m'intéresse vraiment. J'étais curieuse quant au sujet de ses recherches. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'intéresser à ce point ? Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche formait une moue. Les manches de son pull étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apparaître ses avant-bras musclés ainsi que ses tatouages. Ses lunettes rectangles donnaient un certain charme à son visage sérieux. Et so- non mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je me tapotais les joues avant de le regarder une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il me regardait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il choisisse ce moment-là pour me surveiller ? J'étais maudite ou quoi ?

« Ce que tu vois te plais ? ricana-t-il. »

Oui. Énormément et c'était horrible.

« Pas du tout, affirmai-je. »

Cela eut le don de le faire réagir. Trafalgar haussa les sourcils, amusé par ma réponse.

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu me fixais ?

\- Je me demandai ce qui pouvait être si intéressant pour que tu ne décolles pas de ton bureau pendant plusieurs heures. Tu travailles sur quoi ? »

Au moins, ça n'était pas réellement un vrai mensonge. Trafalgar sembla étonné que je m'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait.

« J'essaie de trouver un moyen d'accélérer la régénérescence du tissu musculaire lors d'une blessure profonde, mais pour l'instant, ça n'avance pas vraiment et les autres scientifiques ont l'air de sécher autant que moi, ce qui peut être rassurant, mais incroyablement frustrant aussi. Je suppose que tu n'es pas familière avec ce sujet ?

\- Non, mais si tu veux, tu pourrais essayer de m'expliquer. En général, expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un peut aider à trouver une solution. On n'explique pas quelque chose à une autre personne de la même manière qu'on l'envisage dans sa tête. Voir les choses différemment t'aiderait peut-être. Et... je n'ai littéralement rien d'autre à faire.

\- Tu ne lisais pas un livre ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais en fait..., hésitai-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux te l'emprunter s'il te plaît ? Je ne pourrai jamais le finir en une seule après-midi, le suppliai-je. »

Je le voyais réfléchir, la tête calée dans le creux de sa main et le coude posé sur son bureau.

« Hum... dis-moi, tu comptes le finir quand exactement ? »

Comment ça ?

« Eh bien, ce soir et demain, pendant mon temps libre, répondis-je, en haussant les épaules. »

Je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir. S'il ne voulait pas me le prêter, autant le dire clairement tout de suite. Il n'y avait pas besoin de faire autant de chichis, je comprendrai. ... Okay, je serais déçue, mais je comprendrai.

« Je veux bien te croire, mais Bepo pense que si nous continuons à naviguer avec ces courants marins, nous devrions arriver à la prochaine île demain vers onze heures du matin. Donc je ne crois pas que tu aies le temps de le lire en si peu de temps, surtout que tu as entraînement demain matin. Tu aurais besoin de plus de temps que ça, beaucoup plus. »

Est-ce qu'il faisait référence à sa proposition ? Du genre, « si tu restes, tu pourras lire ton livre » ? Drôle de façon d'essayer de me convaincre, même s'il fallait l'avouer, il me prenait par les sentiments. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

« Ou autrement demain je ne m'entraine pas et on pourrait le décaler pour maintenant, non ?

\- Pas envie. Je suis très bien ici. Pas toi ? »

Raaaaah...

« Très bien. Je le finirai ce soir alors. »

Le capitaine des Heart acquiesça, mais je pus voir qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Bon. Il ne me restait plus qu'à faire nuit blanche pour finir ce livre. Hors de question que je lui dise demain que je ne l'avais pas fini. Il serait beaucoup trop content d'avoir eu raison et ça, c'était hors de question.

« Vu que c'est bon, ça te dit de m'expliquer tes recherches ? demandai-je. »

Il soupira comme si une tâche insurmontable venait juste de lui être confiée.

« Il semblerait que je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix.

\- Eh ! »

Il ricana, se retourna et fouilla parmi ses feuilles avant d'en tirer une seule, gribouillée par ses notes. Il prit un instant pour tout relire, puis se lança.

* * *

« Aria, baisse le feu des pâtes !

\- Tout de suite Gus ! »

Je me dépêchais de lâcher le torchon à vaisselle pour me précipiter jusqu'à la plaque de cuisson. Ouf ! Encore un peu et l'eau passait par-dessus. Mais comment ça avait pu se passer ? Gus était pourtant d'habitude si méticuleux que ça n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis que j'étais là. J'avais remarqué que quelque chose le préoccupait, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Je retournais essuyer la vaisselle que j'avais nettoyé juste avant et l'observais. Ses gestes étaient moins assurés et précis qu'habituellement. Il paraissait nerveux. Décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait, je posais le torchon sur le plan de travail et mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Gus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, essaya-t-il de me rassurer, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. »

Je ne voulus pas insister davantage, mais je l'entendis marmonner « Tu es là, mais plus pour très longtemps. ».

« Pardon ?

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai entendu. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? »

Gus laissa tomber le couteau sur la table et se nettoya les mains avec son tablier. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Je me rapprochai de lui doucement.

« Gus ?

\- ... C'est juste que tu pars demain et je ne me suis pas vraiment fait à l'idée. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ça passera. »

Oh.

Je n'avais pas encore réalisé, mais c'était vrai qu'une fois partis chacun de notre côté, il y avait très peu de chance que je les revoie. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était à ce point attaché à moi en si peu de temps.

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'on se reverra. On ne sait jamais. La vie sur cette mer est pleine de surprises après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »

Urgh... J'étais tellement nulle pour consoler les gens. Gus ne méritait pas d'être triste à cause de moi.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? souffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, jurai-je. »

Menteuse.

Il n'avait pas l'air plus convaincu, mais il avait arrêté de ressembler à quelqu'un à qui on avait volé sa glace. En soi, c'était une victoire.

Nous finîmes de préparer la nourriture pour le diner et très vite, le reste de l'équipage s'amassa dans la salle à manger. Le capitaine de l'équipage arriva bon dernier. Vu son expression, il avait fini par avancer dans ses recherches. J'étais contente, peut-être que j'avais vraiment été utile finalement ? Trafalgar m'avait présenté ses recherches dans les moindres détails et la quantité d'information m'avait temporairement donné le vertige. Néanmoins, il m'avait parfaitement tout expliqué et je m'étais surprise à comprendre au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait chaque petit point du problème. J'aurai bien aimé l'avoir en prof de sciences, j'aurai été bien meilleure. J'ajoutai parfois des commentaires ou lui demandai des précisions sur une chose. A un moment, le Chirurgien de la Mort s'était arrêté en pleine phrase, regardant dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se jeter sur ses feuilles et d'écrire quelque chose frénétiquement. J'eu beau demander ce qu'il avait trouvé, il avait été trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour me répondre. J'avais même eu l'impression qu'il avait oublié que j'étais là. Okay, je comprenais son empressement et sa passion, mais quand même, ce n'était pas géniale de se sentir aussi peu écoutée. Au moins, mon objectif était rempli. J'étais retournée à la lecture de mon livre, puis était partie une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour aller aider à la cuisine. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir entendu me répondre lorsque je lui avais dit que je m'en allais. J'étais passée par ma chambre pour déposer le livre avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Cet après-midi n'avait pas été si mal. J'avais pu tranquillement lire une histoire intéressante et après on avait pu parler calmement, sans se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Je m'étais entrainée avec Nico ce matin et l'ambiance avait été plutôt détendue. Une journée sympa, somme toute ! Sauf pour les malades de ce matin et Gus, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés dans la journée, donc au final, tout allait très bien.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais encore assise sur mon lit, appuyée contre mon oreiller. La lumière était restée allumée. J'avais dû m'endormir en lisant. Tout dans ma chambre était comme d'habitude. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d'inhabituel m'avait réveillé. J'essayai de me lever, mais à peine j'eus posé les deux pieds à terre que je perdis l'équilibre. Par la moustache de Barbe Blanche ! En voulant me retenir, je m'étais pris le pied dans mon lit. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Je me tins le pied en m'étalant sur mon lit. En général, ça marchait pour diminuer la douleur, mais pour l'instant, mon pied me lançait trop pour que j'envisage de me lever de sitôt. Forcément, il fallait que cela m'arrive.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la douleur s'était atténuée. J'avais pu observer que le sous-marin tanguait, ce qui avait été la cause de ma chute. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais fait ça depuis que j'étais arrivée. Quelque chose causait cela. Je m'habillai en vitesse en me tenant autant que possible pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Une fois dans le couloir, je courus en laissant ma main glisser sur le mur jusqu'à la salle de navigation. La porte était ouverte. À l'intérieur, l'équipage présent était en pleine frénésie. Je me tenais sur le pas de la porte. D'après ce que je comprenais, le navigateur, Bepo, essayait de remettre le Polar Tang sur le courant marin sur lequel on naviguait jusqu'à maintenant. Shachi, Clione et Trafalgar essayaient de trouver une solution à l'aide d'une carte des fonds marins des alentours. Trafalgar me remarqua et je me décidai à avancer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'exclamai-je. »

Ma voix était à peine plus forte que le brouhaha des machines.

« Le sous-marin a dévié de sa trajectoire cette nuit. Il y a une tempête en surface et la violence des vagues se répercute sur nous en profondeur ! En plus de ça, le courant marin que l'on suivait s'est entrechoqué avec ceux de l'île qui est à plusieurs heures d'ici, cria Bepo.

\- On essaye de trouver un courant sûr, mais pour l'instant ils sont tous beaucoup trop agités et proches les uns des autres, expliqua Shachi. »

Soudainement, le Polar Tang pencha violemment sur la gauche et nous nous accrochâmes comme nous le purent. Je m'agrippai à la rambarde près de la table de commande.

« Aria, va aider Gus ! m'ordonna Trafalgar une fois que le sous-marin eut retrouvé un semblant de stabilité.

\- Compris ! »

Je me précipitai hors de la pièce, me dirigeant en direction de la cuisine. Lorsque j'arrivai, Gus était occupé à attacher les chaises ensembles à la table pour éviter que le chavirement du navire ne les abime. A ma vue, le cuistot fut soulagé à l'idée de ne plus être le seul à sécuriser la salle entière. Il me pointa du doigt des mécanismes servant à coincer les portes des placards et des tiroirs pour qu'ils restent fermés. Je me mis à appliquer un mécanisme sur chaque placard et tiroir de la cuisine, en commençant par celui des couverts. Plusieurs fourchettes étaient déjà tombées par terre et si je ne coinçais pas bientôt la poignée du placard à côté, les assiettes les rejoindraient bientôt. Bientôt, chaque objet de la pièce fut sécurisé ou bloqué contre un autre. Bizarrement, le cuisinier ne fit pas mine de vouloir aller aider autre part. Pourtant, j'étais sûre que les autres avaient besoin d'assistance puisque la tempête n'avait pas cessé et que le sous-marin n'avait toujours pas regagné une partie de l'océan plus calme. Lorsque je lui fis part de mes pensées, une expression fatiguée s'afficha sur son visage.

« Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

\- Eh bien, on pourrait aller aider dans la salle des machines ou celle de navigation ?

\- Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Tu t'y connais en navigation ?

\- Non... »

Je commençais à voir son point de vue, mais je n'aimais pas pour autant cela. Il s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail et croisa les bras. Gus soupira.

« Tu sais, des fois le plus utile c'est de ne rien faire. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Ni toi ni moi avons une expertise d'aucune sorte dans ces domaines. Si on allait là-bas, on ne ferait que les gêner. Et crois-moi, dans un moment pareil c'est la dernière chose que tu veux faire. »

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Je détestais me sentir impuissante, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. En plus, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Après quelques minutes à attendre oisivement dans la salle à manger pendant lesquelles je me rattrapais parfois de justesse à un meuble, Gus finit par me conseiller de retourner dans ma cabine. Il était confiant dans le fait que le problème serait bientôt résolu.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'essayai de continuer ma lecture, mais le mouvement incessant avait rendu l'activité plus ardue. Je finis par abandonner et me glisser sous ma couette. Malheureusement, l'angoisse de cette tempête m'empêcha de dormir pendant plusieurs heures et je restais recroquevillée en boule sous ma couette avec l'oreiller qui me servait à moitié de doudou. Si lorsque je m'étais réveillée et après, quand j'ai aidé Gus, je ne paniquais pas c'était grâce à l'adrénaline. Mais maintenant, seule dans une chambre que je n'habitais que depuis quelques jours et au fond de l'océan dans un sous-marin minuscule qui était en train de se faire balloter par des courants marins capricieux, je commençais à étouffer et à prendre peur. Je ne parvins à me calmer et à arrêter de trembler que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les mouvements de balancier ou de changement de direction du Polar Tang cessèrent peu à peu. Je pensais aux membres de l'équipage qui en ce moment même étaient en train de travailler à corps perdu pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. Je ne pouvais imaginer leur fatigue après cette nuit infernale quand moi-même j'avais l'impression que je ne tiendrai pas debout demain alors que ce serait pourtant indispensable. Épuisée, je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. Je l'avais prédit, mais l'expérimenter était autre chose. J'avais l'impression de m'être transformée en zombie au cours de la nuit. Je baissai la couverture et regardai le réveil. Il était plus de huit heures du matin. Urgh... J'avais dormi moins de quatre heures. Sympa après avoir passé une matinée à faire du sport, ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà fatiguée avant tout ça. Je ne sentais aucun mouvement provenant du sous-marin. Étions-nous arrivés ? Nous devions normalement atteindre l'île ce matin, mais cela devait normalement être dans trois heures selon l'estimation de Bepo. Si c'était le cas, j'allai devoir faire mes affaires et me préparer à partir dans la matinée. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je réalisai que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois que je les verrai.

Je me résignai à me lever dix minutes plus tard pour aller profiter d'une bonne douche réparatrice. Au passage, je remis de la pommade sur mes hématomes. Je m'habillai avec les vêtements avec lesquels j'avais atterris dans ce monde, c'est-à-dire mes sous-vêtements noirs, mon débardeur blanc et mon jean. À peine j'eus fini de lacer mes converses que j'allai récupérer les affaires que m'avait prêté Ikkaku et que j'avais rangé dans l'armoire. J'irai lui rendre tout à l'heure. Après avoir rangé toutes mes maigres possessions dans mon sac à lanières, je fixai du regard le livre que m'avait prêté Trafalgar hier après-midi. Je soupirai.

« Finalement, il a eu raison, même si je pense qu'il n'a pas pu prévoir ce qui s'était passé. Je lui rendrai quand je leur dirai au revoir tout à l'heure. »

Voilà que je parlais toute seule maintenant. Eh ben, je ne m'arrangeais pas. Je préférais blâmer ça sur la fatigue.

Je rangeais sommairement la chambre, voulant la laisser dans l'état dans lequel on me l'avait confié. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule, pris les affaires d'Ikkaku et glissai le livre de Trafalgar dans mon sac. Je me mis en route pour aller vers la salle à manger. En chemin, je croisai Stan qui m'évalua du regard avant de me saluer. Il portait lui aussi les marques de la veille. Ou plutôt de cette nuit. J'avais l'impression que ses cernes avaient grandis.

« Je vois que c'est le jour du départ. On n'est arrivé que depuis une heure et tu nous quittes déjà ? fit-il avec une moue.

\- Oui, je préfère partir tôt pour pouvoir m'organiser plus facilement. J'espère que ça ne pose pas problème. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il me dévisagea et me souris.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu restes pour le petit-déjeuner quand même ?

\- Evidemment, je ne voudrais pas subir les foudres de Gus, plaisantai-je.

\- Hum-hum... des fois je me demande qui fait le plus peur ? Le capitaine, Gus, Uni ou Nico ? Puis je me rappelle que c'est Dan. Avec qui je partage le même visage. Ça doit dire pas mal de choses à propos de moi ça, pensa-t-il en se tenant le menton avec l'index et le pouce. »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Cela faisait tellement de bien après le stress de la nuit passée. On se remit à marcher en discutant de tout, sauf de mon départ imminent.

Vu la tête de tous les autres, ils n'avaient pas plus dormi que moi. Bref, une journée sympa qui s'annonçait pour nous tous. Lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver, je les saluai de la main. Je ne parvins pas faire plus qu'un sourire embarrassé maintenant que je partais. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je fis signe à Ikkaku que je déposais ses habits sur une des chaises et elle hocha de la tête. Je m'assis près de Nico et posais mon sac à côté de moi. Une fois que nous furent tous attablés, le capitaine des Heart, qui était assis au bout de la table, se leva.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous fatigués de la nuit dernière, cependant maintenant qu'on a accosté, il va falloir aller faire des provisions en nourritures et fournitures médicales ainsi que trouver des informations sur cette île. On ne sait pas grand-chose à part qu'il y a une base de la marine. Je vous demande donc de faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion, dit-il en regardant Shachi, Penguin et Stan qui eurent l'air offusqué. Il y a quelques réparations à faire dans la salle des machines, alors ce serait bien de ne pas avoir à partir en vitesse avant que ce ne soit fait. Je ferai les groupes tout à l'heure. Vous aurez l'après-midi de libre si tout est fait avant midi. Ce sera tout pour l'instant, mangez bien, vous en aurez besoin. »

Un « Oui, cap'tain » résonna dans la salle à manger au grand désespoir du capitaine. Ils commencèrent ensuite à manger (ou plutôt dans le cas de Shachi et Penguin, à dévorer la nourriture qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans leur assiette). J'eus plus de mal à avaler quoique ce soit. J'avais le bourdon. Je me préparais lentement, mais sûrement à passer les prochains jours seule ou entourée d'inconnus et à quitter les personnes que j'avais commencé à apprécier. Cependant, comme je ne cessais de me le répéter, c'était la meilleure solution. Je regardai autour de moi, puis pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Hum... Maintenant que nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à cette île, je... eh bien... il est temps que je parte. »

Cela eût le mérite d'attirer leur attention. Et de plomber l'ambiance. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer l'expression de Trafalgar. Les autres essayaient de rester neutres, même si plusieurs d'entre eux n'y arrivaient pas tellement.

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là ou de m'avoir soigné et aidé pendant ces quelques jours que j'ai passé auprès de vous. J'ai passé de super moments avec vous que je n'oublierai jamais. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais je vous souhaite d'accomplir ce pour quoi vous avez pris la mer et de profiter à fond de la vie, déclarai-je, souriant légèrement. »

Je pris soin de tous les regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais il est temps pour moi de partir, finis-je. »

* * *

Les autres étaient déjà partis sur l'île afin de faire leurs corvées selon leurs groupes. Il ne restait sur le sous-marin que Trafalgar et Uni. Nous étions tous les trois sur le pont supérieur. Lors des adieux, Stan, Gus et Ikkaku m'avaient pris dans leurs bras et j'avais failli demander de rester. Le reste de l'équipage s'était contenté d'un geste de la main ou une poignée de main. Je pouvais voir que Dan et Uni étaient soulagés de me voir partir. D'une certaine manière, je les comprenais. Cela leur faisait une chose en moins à s'inquiéter, ce qui dans une vie de pirate, n'était jamais à prendre à la légère.

Je me rapprochai de Trafalgar qui était appuyé contre la rambarde et paraissait détendu bien qu'il surveillât l'île du coin de l'œil. Je fouillai dans mon sac et lui tendis son livre, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

« Tu avais raison.

\- Hum ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas bien entendu, fit-il avec son célèbre sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Cela doit sûrement être l'âge, dis-je en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. La vieillesse s'attaque d'abord à la vue, puis à l'ouïe. J'ai le regret de te dire que tu es rendu au deuxième stade. Malheureusement, c'est incurable. »

Il roula des yeux et prit le livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? s'enquit-il.

\- Dans un premier temps, je pense que je vais visiter l'île, puis je chercherai un moyen de partir, expliquai-je.

\- Tu as des économies pour ça ? Le passage entre plusieurs îles peut parfois coûter très cher, m'avertit-il. »

Mon expression dû tout dire puisqu'il soupira.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute pour être partie comme ça. Je finirai bien par me débrouiller.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais fais attention, la vie sur ces mers n'est jamais sûre.

\- Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demandai-je espièglement. »

Trafalgar pencha la tête et leva un sourcil. Visiblement, il n'était plus d'humeur taquine.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux et de ne pas me mettre dans des situations dangereuses.

\- Bien. »

Il chercha quelque chose dans la besace à côté de lui. Trafalgar en sortit le pistolet avec lequel je m'étais entraînée.

« Tu auras besoin de ça alors, dit-il en me le donnant. Il est chargé.

\- Merci, Trafalgar. Je te le revaudrai un jour, promis-je.

\- J'en suis sûr. »

Je mis le revolver dans mon sac en ayant au préalable vérifié que le cran de sureté était activé. Ne sachant pas comment lui dire au revoir, je tendis la main. Cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire. Il me serra la main fermement. Il se sentait obligé de le faire aussi fort ?

« Au revoir.

\- À la prochaine. »

Je fis un signe de la main à Uni pour lui dire au revoir et descendis du sous-marin le sourire aux lèvres. Tout un monde s'ouvrait maintenant à moi. Les prochains mois allaient être compliqués, sans doute dangereux, mais aussi pleins de découvertes et de rencontres. J'avais hâte, mais j'étais aussi terrifiée. Je supposais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal quand on se retrouvait seule dans un monde pas si inconnu, mais incroyablement dangereux. Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : profiter de tout ce qu'il avait à m'offrir et survivre à tout prix.

* * *

« Pourquoi l'avoir entraîné ? Soigné encore, je peux comprendre, mais ça ? Elle aurait pu s'en servir contre nous. Qui sait si elle n'était pas une espionne ? Il n'y a que moi à la trouver suspecte ? »

Uni avait attendu d'être seul avec son capitaine pour enfin donner voix à ses doutes.

« Ce n'était pas une espionne, je l'ai bien observé et j'ose espérer que tu crois assez en moi pour avoir confiance en mon jugement cette fois encore. »

Uni baissa la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais douter de son capitaine. S'il le pensait vraiment, alors elle ne devait pas représenter de menace. Law ne mettrait jamais ses camarades volontairement en grand danger s'il pouvait l'éviter. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Alors pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il, frustré. »

Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates, arborait à présent son célèbre sourire en coin, le regard porté sur l'île.

« Disons que j'ai fait un investissement pour le futur. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà !
> 
> J'avais cette fin de chapitre en tête depuis des années et ça fait énormément de bien d'avoir enfin pu l'écrire. ^^
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !
> 
> Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ?
> 
> Review ?
> 
> Je ne pense pas que le chapitre 12 mettra autant de temps à arriver puisque j'ai quasiment déjà écrit tout le brouillon. Je mettrai mon avancée sur mon profil.
> 
> Bye !
> 
> Au mois prochain !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien!
> 
> J'ai finis ce chapitre plus tard que je ne le voulais. Il y a plusieurs raisons: les cours, affaires personnelles, j'ai écris un OS (Got to get you into my life, Zosan) en février et l'ai traduit en anglais, ce qui a demandé du temps. J'ai aussi eu une perte de motivation pour cette fic pendant un moment. Heureusement, une amie (qui se reconnaîtra ;) ) m'a remonté le moral et ça m'a remis sur le chemin de l'écriture! Je suis tellement contente de recommencer à écrire et publier!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

L'île était comme une fourmilière. Un immense endroit qui grouillait de monde à toute heure de la journée et où chacun semblait savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Des dizaines de navires marchands étaient à quai et un ballet incessant de matelots chargeant et déchargeant la marchandise animait le port d'Anthill. Les boutiques n'étaient pas en reste. Les devantures colorées et décorées avec goût attiraient le regard. Les commerçaient scandaient avec ardeur et passion les qualités de leurs produits. Les rues pavées étaient noires de monde. Marchands, touristes, habitants et soldats de la marine se mélangeaient sur cette île. Toute une partie de celle-ci avait été déboisée et urbanisée par l'homme. À en croire les grues et la poussière qui s'élevait du côté est, les travaux d'expansion n'étaient pas en passe d'être bientôt terminés. Anthill faisait partie des îles printanières, ce qui ne pouvait qu'aider l'essor du commerce local.

Le brouhaha incessant avait fini par m'étouffer. J'étais alors partie à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où me reposer. Ainsi, j'étais maintenant sur la colline qui surplombait la ville et était à la lisière de la forêt. J'avais pu profiter au maximum de cette superbe journée qui avait été à la fois extrêmement épuisante compte tenu du peu de repos que j'avais eu la nuit dernière et tellement excitante ! C'était la première île que je visitais depuis que j'avais atterri dans ce monde après tout.

* * *

J'avais pu visiter la ville dans la matinée, ébahie par tout ce que je voyais. Cependant, lorsque mon estomac m'avait bruyamment rappelé sa présence, la réalité de ma situation m'avait rattrapé. J'étais maintenant seule, à la rue et sans sous. Je devais impérativement me trouver un moyen de transport pour partir d'ici et gagner de l'argent à la fois. La vue des navires marchands m'avait alors donné une idée. Si je parvenais à me faire embaucher par l'un d'eux, je pourrais partir en toute sécurité et travailler pour gagner mon dû. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui serait partant pour employer une complète néophyte dans l'art de la navigation. Même si je me retrouvais en cuisine à éplucher les patates pendant tout le voyage, ça ne me gênait pas, tant que je parvenais à partir et à être payée. J'étais alors partie sur le port à la recherche d'un navire qui voudrait bien de moi. J'avais préféré être clair dès le début quant à mon manque d'expérience et par conséquent, plusieurs capitaines m'avaient dit non tout de suite, préférant ne pas s'encombrer avec un poids mort sur la mer de tous les dangers. Je les comprenais, mais cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. J'étais repartie à chaque fois avec un sentiment de panique grandissant. Comment allais-je faire si je ne trouvais pas de solution ?

Je finis par arriver vers la fin du quai où un élégant navire était accosté. Le bateau était un mélange de marron, blanc et de bleu. Une sirène avec les mains levées en une prière silencieuse posait comme figure de proue. Il possédait trois mâts dont un grand sur le pont principal. Ses grandes voiles bleu clair et blanc étaient repliées. Ses habitants déchargeaient et chargeaient avec empressement sa cargaison et ne me prêtèrent pas grande attention. J'arrêtai l'un d'eux et lui demandai de m'indiquer leur capitaine. Grand avec un bandana rouge sur la tête, il posa à terre l'immense boîte qu'il portait et s'essuya le front.

« Le capitaine est près de la proue, tu ne pourras pas la rater, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Merci et bon courage ! »

Il me fit un signe de la tête, reprit son fardeau et continua son travail.

Bon, en espérant que cette fois sera la bonne !

Je pris la passerelle reliant le quai au pont principal, évitant au passage les matelots encombrés qui passaient. Une fois sur le pont, je me dirigeai vers la proue. Là, appuyée contre la rambarde, se trouvait la personne que je supposais être le capitaine. Ou plutôt la capitaine. Elle était grande, imposante. Elle avait les cheveux violets qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. La jeune femme, que je supposais être dans sa vingtaine, portait un tricorne bleu marine. Je ne reconnaissais pas le dessin qui y figurait. Elle avait des yeux rose clair. Elle portait une tunique turquoise et un pantalon moulant noir en dessous d'un manteau de bleu marine ainsi que des bottes noires. À sa taille se tenait une rapière et un pistolet. Bizarrement, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux autres capitaines des navires marchand que j'avais rencontré peu de temps avant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais après tout ?

« Hum... Bonjour ? »

Elle me remarqua enfin. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de me sourire amicalement.

« Salut, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Woah... Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'avec un seul mot de sa part, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi ? Elle dégageait quelque chose d'intense quand elle me parlait. Aria, ressaisis-toi. Je secouai la tête, à son grand amusement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je voudrais savoir si vous étiez à la recherche de matelots.

\- Hum... C'est vrai qu'on a souffert de quelques départs récemment, répondit-elle, sa main tenant son menton. »

Elle me dévisagea de haut en bas, n'étant visiblement pas très convaincue par ce qu'elle voyait et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi je t'embaucherais ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air de savoir t'y connaître.

\- Il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur apparence, vous pourriez être surprise, rétorquai-je.

\- Oh, donc tu es une experte en navigation ? Tu sais comment replier les voiles ? Faire des nœuds ?

\- ... Non..., dis-je, penaude.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas expérimentée, mais j'apprends vite. Il faut bien commencer à apprendre quelque part. Je pourrais vous aider, même pour n'importe quoi ! Je pourrais vous aider à la cuisine ou ce que vous voulez ! Sans parler du fait que je sais me servir d'une arme à feu, je pourrais vous aider à protéger votre navire. »

Je serrai les poings. C'était ma dernière chance, j'étais déterminée à ne pas la laisser passer. Il était hors de question d'abandonner de sitôt. La capitaine me jeta un regard de côté.

« Pourquoi tu as tant envie de partir ? La vie sur la mer est difficile, surtout pour des femmes.

\- J'en ai besoin. Je cherche quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas où elle est, donc je me disais qu'un navire marchand qui navigue sur toutes les mers serait le meilleur moyen de la retrouver. Et j'ai un besoin urgent d'argent, ajoutai-je. »

Elle éclata de rire. Si je n'étais pas subjuguée avant, c'était maintenant le cas.

« Comme nous tous en ce bas monde très chère ! »

La capitaine se détourna de moi et s'appuya sur la rambarde, fixant le port de son regard perçant. Le silence dura pendant quelques instants et je crus qu'elle en avait fini avec moi. Déçue, j'attendis encore un peu, puis commençais lentement à partir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

« Cette personne... à quel point serait-tu prête à la retrouver ? »

Surprise en plein élan, je m'arrêtai, un pied en suspension au-dessus des marches. Je le reposais et lui répondit, n'ayant pas besoin de réfléchir à sa question. La réponse était évidente.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la revoir. »

Et c'était vrai. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans Allie. Elle était seule dans ce monde elle aussi, probablement terrifiée comme je l'étais. Il fallait que je la retrouve à tout prix.

« Je vois... bien, sourit-elle. »

La capitaine se redressa, s'avança jusqu'à moi et me tendit la main.

« Bienvenue à bord matelot. »

Je lui serrai la main et lui sourit.

Marché conclu.

* * *

J'étais ensuite allée déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir des femmes, essayant de tout mettre autant que possible dans la table de chevet à côté du lit, mes maigres possessions se résumant à ce que je portais sur moi, mon sac et son contenu. Je n'avais croisé personne, tout le monde devant sûrement continuer à décharger la marchandise. La capitaine, du nom de Eileen Jones, m'avait donné un peu d'argent d'avance pour que j'aille me préparer pour le voyage quand elle avait vu le peu de choses que je possédais. Evidemment, elle m'avait demandé de laisser mes affaires sur le bateau, comme garantie que je reviendrai. Je priais intérieurement pour que personne n'y touche.

J'étais donc repartie en ville pour faire mes emplettes le plus rapidement possible afin d'être de retour pour les aider à reprendre le large. J'étais retournée dans quelques boutiques qui m'avaient tapé dans l'œil lors de ma première visite et m'étais fait plaisir. À un moment, j'avais croisé Shachi et Penguin en ville et les avais informés de mon départ imminent avec l'équipage de la Sirène Muette. Eux-mêmes ne partiraient que dans deux jours, une fois que le log pose aura rechargé. Ils allaient se faire discret pendant ce temps, histoire qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention de la marine avant que le sous-marin ne soit réparé. On en avait profité pour s'offrir une spécialité locale à base de crevettes bleues et de ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de pâte à beignets. Même si l'aspect ne m'avait pas vraiment attiré, il fallait avouer que c'était excellent ! Heureusement, les deux compères avaient goûté avant moi, sinon je ne pensais pas que j'aurais osé. Pourtant, je savais qu'ici j'allais devoir manger des choses qui allaient sortir de l'ordinaire. Mon estomac et moi avions intérêt à nous accrocher !

Je les avais quittés et avais continué à marcher dans le centre-ville lorsque je vis une armurerie. Comptant ce qui me restait après l'encas du midi et le shopping, je compris que j'avais assez pour au moins prétendre acheter quelque chose et regarder la marchandise pour me donner une idée. J'avais mon pistolet et il était chargé, mais il me faudrait encore d'autres cartouches d'avance. De plus, il me serait utile de garder sur moi un canif en tout circonstance ou quelque chose du genre. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Comme l'avaient dit Trafalgar Law et Eileen Jones, cette mer était synonyme de danger et je me ferais avaler toute crue si je ne me préparais pas assez. J'étais donc entrée dans cet établissement dont l'activité florissante était exhibée par l'opulence de sa façade. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour ses prix, mais je n'avais pas encore vu d'autres magasins comme ça dans les environs. J'entrai et saluai le propriétaire. D'après ce qui était exposé, il se spécialisait dans les armes blanches comme les couteaux, dagues, lances, sabres et épées. Il y avait même quelques excentricités comme une sorte de lame recourbée, quelque chose qui serait pratique pour désarmer un ennemi, des shurikens ou encore des fléchettes parmi lesquelles certaines pouvaient être imbibées de poison. Pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Cette boutique était comme cette ville, un endroit où on pouvait trouver de tout. Dans un coin se trouvait l'espace dédié aux armes à feu. Le propriétaire était en train de réparer la garde d'une arme derrière le comptoir et ne me prêtait pas attention. Ne m'y connaissant pas assez, je m'approchai du comptoir.

« Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous m'aider ? Je voudrais acheter des recharges de cartouches ainsi qu'une dague ou une lame encore plus petite si possible, expliquai-je. »

L'homme à l'allure avenante laissa son ouvrage sur sa table de travail et se nettoya les mains à l'aide d'un torchon. Il s'approcha, me dévisageant du regard. L'armurier était massif. Ses bras musclés avaient été forgés par des années de travail. Ses mains calleuses portaient le stigmate des heures difficiles passées à construire ou réparer de nouvelles armes. N'étant pourtant pas si vieux (je lui donnerais quarante-cinq ans au maximum, mais bon vous savez maintenant c'était de plus en plus dur de deviner les âges des personnes), il semblait avoir une certaine sagesse dans ses yeux. Il posa son torchon sur le comptoir et passa de mon côté. Il tendit la main.

« Je peux voir l'arme en question ?

\- Oh, euh oui bien sûr, balbutiai-je en lui tendant mon pistolet. »

Il l'examina sous tous ses angles. Après quelques instants, il siffla et me le rendit.

« Eh beh, tu as de la chance petite. Ce format est l'un des seuls pistolets pour lesquels j'ai des cartouches en réserve. Comme tu as pu le voir, ces machins-là, ce n'est pas mon dada, mais je fais toujours en sorte d'en faire quelques-uns et de rester au goût du jour. »

Il se dirigea vers un des établis près du coin consacré aux armes à feu, se baissa et attrapa une boite de cartouches, me regarda avant de juger qu'il valait mieux que j'en ai deux. J'attrapai les deux boites qu'il me tendait. J'espérai juste que ce ne serait pas trop cher. Eileen m'avait donné de l'argent certes, mais j'avais déjà un peu dépensé avant pour des vêtements, produits d'hygiène et des objets pour le voyage (une des boutiques vendait des logs pose et j'avais pensé indispensable son achat même si je n'aurais normalement pas besoin de l'utiliser tout de suite).

« Merci.

\- Pour cette dague...

\- Un canif ira très bien ! le coupai-je, alarmée quant au prix important que cela impliquerait. »

Cela eût l'air de le contrarier. Désolée, je n'avais pas l'habitude de couper les gens quand ils parlaient, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris.

« Et pourquoi un canif ? Cette babiole ne protège rien et est inadapté pour une attaque efficace. Mes autres lames seraient bien plus appropriées, grogna-t-il. »

Oh. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était renfrogné. J'avais blessé sa fierté de forgeron et d'armurier en lui demandant cela. Mais j'avais une bonne raison.

« Disons que je préfère me défendre avec mon pistolet – (Il renifla, peu convaincu) – ou au corps à corps. Un canif ou un couteau serait un dernier recours. Un geste désespéré en fait. C'est pourquoi je devrais l'avoir caché sur moi en toute circonstance. Au cas où. »

L'expression de l'homme devint plus sombre. Il sembla avoir compris et acquiesça. Le propriétaire me mena jusqu'à une étagère où étaient posés plusieurs couteaux dont je ne voudrais pas tester le tranchant personnellement. Je déglutis. Dire que j'avais moi-même eu cette idée. Mais je ne pouvais ôter de mon esprit la possibilité que je me fasse désarmer et me retrouve dans une position où le corps à corps soit inefficace. Il fallait que personne ne sache que je l'ai et qu'il soit ma dernière carte à jouer si je n'avais plus le choix.

« Hum... quelque chose d'assez petit pour être camouflé facilement, mais d'assez dangereux pour te protéger efficacement. Voyons voir ça... »

Il se pencha en prit un, m'observa puis le replaça sur l'étagère avant d'en prendre un nouveau et de recommencer son manège. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête avec un couteau que j'aurais pu voir dans un de ces jeux vidéo de combat. Le couteau entier était d'une couleur gris anthracite. Sa lame était à double tranchant. Sa poignée épousait parfaitement la forme de la paume de ma main. En effet, sa poignée n'était pas droite, mais suivait la forme de la main. Il était assez petit pour que je puisse le glisser dans son harnais dans mon dos, caché par la veste kaki que j'avais acheté tout à l'heure.

« Ce serait parfait ! m'enthousiasmai-je. Je vous le prends !

Comme je m'en étais doutée, le prix était « légèrement » au-dessus de mes moyens alors j'avais essayé de négocier. Il avait fini par se rendre compte que c'était la première fois que je faisais cela, ce qui m'avait valu sa réduction spéciale « petits nouveaux » (j'avais encore des doutes quant à sa réel existence, mais je n'avais rien dit. Il avait l'air heureux en me voyant repartir les mains pleines.) Au final, j'avais déjà épuisé ce que la capitaine m'avait donné, je pourrais donc sûrement dire adieu à une possible paye à la prochaine escale. Je soupirai. Au moins, j'avais essayé de me préparer aujourd'hui, en n'achetant rien de superflu ou qui ne soit pas nécessaire à ma survie, donc en fait j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Ma sœur ne pourra donc plus jamais parler des fois où j'allais chercher le pain et où je revenais avec des Kit Kat ou autres gourmandises inutiles selon elle (je ne suis pas d'accord, ils sont très utiles pour mon morale). Eh eh !

* * *

J'étais donc maintenant sur la colline qui surplombait la ville. Assise sur l'herbe et mes achats à côté de moi, je pouvais enfin respirer pleinement le bon air libre. Cela m'avait énormément manqué pendant mon séjour dans le Polar Tang. Être tout le temps enfermée n'était pas ma tasse de thé, même si ça pouvait aller pour un moment. Être sur le plancher des vaches n'était pas un avantage à négliger, même si le roulis n'avait pas été tellement présent durant le voyage. Peut-être que c'était différent entre les sous-marins et les bateaux ?

Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. D'ici, je pouvais voir le port et chacun des bateaux amarrés. Cependant, je n'apercevais pas le sous-marin jaune. Ils avaient dû le déplacer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Avoir un sous-marin jaune pétant n'était pas ce que j'appelais le summum de la discrétion. Quelle aiguille de leur log pose allaient-ils suivre ? Allions nous revoir dans quelques semaines, dans quelques mois ou pas du tout ? C'était l'inconnu, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant la sensation du vent contre ma peau. Mes cheveux s'envolaient, soumis à sa volonté. Inspirant profondément, je me laissai tomber en arrière. Là où d'habitude je détestais m'allonger sur l'herbe, en ce moment cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais l'impression de revivre. C'était le premier contact avec la terre ferme depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde et je comptais bien en profiter le plus possible avant d'à nouveau fouler du pied le pont du navire marchand.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais redescendue et étais en route pour retrouver le bateau. Une fois à bord, je saluai chaque membre d'équipage que je croisai et allai poser mes emplettes dans mon coin du dortoir. Je mis les objets que j'avais acheté dans mon sac et rangeai les vêtements dans la commode à proximité. Ensuite, avertie par les ordres que j'entendais la capitaine hurler, je me dépêchais de sortir de la pièce et de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage pour le départ. Chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire, comme une machine bien huilée. Tous s'étaient séparé après le discours d'Eileen comme s'ils agissaient comme un seul homme. L'efficacité des habitants de l'île s'appliquait-elle ici aussi ?

Un des matelots s'approcha de moi pour me faire part des instructions. Il m'emmena ensuite vers le pont principal et me montra sur le tas comment faire des nœuds, comment devaient être les voiles lors d'un départ, d'une tempête et pleins d'autres choses que j'oublierai sûrement une fois qu'il aurait fini de les expliquer tant la quantité d'information était trop importante. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se présenter, se pressant à me former comme il le pouvait. Tout se faisait dans une frénésie telle que j'aurais pu croire que l'on fuyait quelque chose, ce qui serait absolument absurde, compte tenu du fait que j'étais maintenant à bord d'un navire marchand et non d'un sous-marin pirate. Est-ce que c'était comme ça à chaque fois ? J'avais intérêt à garder le rythme. Je ferai de mon mieux. Il n'y avait pas de période d'essai dans ce genre de job. C'était ça passe ou ça casse. La vie en mer ne faisait de cadeau à personne et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre la prochaine tempête pour tester cet adage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire était parti, ses voiles ouvertes et le vent en poupe. On put enfin se détendre légèrement. Je frottai mes mains endolories contre mon jean. La friction des cordes avait abîmé la paume de mes mains. Curieuse de voir l'île une dernière fois, je me dirigeai vers la poupe du bateau. Je m'agrippai au bastingage, serrant le bois aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je voulais graver cette image au fond de mon esprit pour toujours. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la vue était magnifique. D'autres bateaux commençaient à partir tandis que d'autres arrivaient. L'île s'éloignait peu à peu et elle finirait bientôt par ne plus être qu'un point à l'horizon. Puis, plus rien. Anthill restera importante pour moi. La première île que j'aie jamais vu dans ce monde et celle où j'avais quitté les Heart Pirates. Une nouvelle aventure commençait et j'aller y jouer mon rôle. Espérons que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà!
> 
> Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition, c'était nécessaire avant de passer au prochain arc. Il y a aussi des légers indices quant à la suite de l'histoire tout au long du chapitre.
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous des théories pour la suite?
> 
> Reviews?
> 
> Surtout, prenez bien soin de vous, restez chez vous et profitez de ce confinement pour lire, danser, écrire, vous faire plaisir, dormir et vous détendre (sans oublier les cours et le boulot bien sûr ;)) !
> 
> John Green, Nos étoiles contraires: "Comme disent les médecins: "Avant tout, ne pas nuire."
> 
> Ps: si vous voulez vous détendre et rire, je vous conseille un des mes OS, Pendant ce temps à Udon. Parce qu'on a tous besoin de rire en ce moment! ;)
> 
> A bientôt!

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
